The Masked Man (PewdieCry)
by Jazz Phoenix
Summary: Felix Kjellberg is a lonesome man after his break up with his girlfriend, doing nothing with his life besides making YouTube videos. Until he catches a glimpse of a masked man that he grows obsessed over trying to figure out who he is, and why he hides behind his mask.
1. Chapter One: Felix Kjellberg

~Chapter One: Felix Kjellburg~

Light blue eyes gazed out of an apartment window. The sun wasn't out, but merely a thick, dense fog and gray, cloudy skies. It was drizzling ever so slightly, and the mist clung to the window, making it difficult to see through.

The man sighed, as his pale blue eyes traveled downward to stare at his trembling hands. He frowned a bit. Was he cold? It was quite cool in his apartment... But that wasn't it. Nervous, perhaps? No. Not nervous. Maybe he was just on edge because of the dead silence that enveloped the entire apartment. His quaking hands brushed away a strand of sandy blonde hair as his eyes looked at the old digital clock upon a small table with a rather plain lamp sitting upon it.

11:27 a.m.

He could have sworn that it was 11:27 thirty minutes ago. Time was passing by so slowly, and it only made him fidget more upon the leather couch he was placed upon.

Felix sighed to himself.

He never thought he'd feel so alone. This had been going on for weeks ever since Marzia left him. Honestly, Felix didn't even remember when she left...

A month ago?

Two months, maybe?

Where has all his days been going? Felix then heard a grumbling noise which startled him. What the hell was that? He then felt a sudden emptiness and realized something. When was the last time he'd eaten anything? He remembered eating last week.

Last week...

Damn.

What was he doing with his life besides YouTube? Felix arose from the couch and staggered a bit. He felt so weak. He walked into the kitchen and just stood there.

"Cereal will be fine," he whispered to himself, getting a bowl from a nearby cabinet. He gets his favorite cereal and pours in two percent milk. He takes a bite, feeling a bit better, then makes his way to his room. He sits at his computer and realizes that his videos had completed rendering, so he uploaded them to YouTube after giving them silly titles and funny pictures. He smiled to himself. He then stood and walked over to his bed to lay down, until he saw a man standing in the rain.

The man merely stood there as the water constantly pounded him. His back was facing Felix as he gazed down at the mysterious man. Felix was quite far up, as the building was seven stories tall, and he was on the fifth. Why was he just standing out there in the rain?

Felix's eyes narrowed at the man. His dark blue jeans and green sweater was darkened by the rain as he stood there, staring into nothing. His hood covered his head hair. The rain immediately began to soak his hair. Felix wished for him to turn around. For some odd reason, he wanted to see his face. But that feeling of curiosity quickly faded when the man turned and looked up.

Felix froze, and his heart began to pound within his chest. He felt... No. He knew that the man was looking directly at him. But what threw him off guard was the fact that the man wore a poker face mask upon his face. It stared directly at Felix, and behind the simple circles for eyes of the mask, Felix knew that the man's eyes were staring at him as well.

That face...

Two eyes and a line plainly drawn onto a white, circular surface that had a strange glint to it. It didn't seem to be plastic... It was plain, but unique in its own way. Felix didn't move, as if transfixed by the mask's gaze. The man didn't move either...

Felix had no clue how long they stared at each other, but finally, after what seemed like forever, the masked man took off running down the drenched pavement. Why was he in such a rush?

"Had I frightened him?" Felix asked himself.

Now he was absolutely curious as to who that man was, but of course, it was highly doubtful that he'd ever see him again. Felix searched for a pen upon his desk, and once finding one, he ripped off a piece of paper from an old bill and drew the mask on the blank, ripped sheet. He stared at it for awhile, laying down upon his bed.

That gaze...

Felix's eyes began to get heavy as he drifted off to sleep, thinking of the masked man.


	2. Chapter Two: A Brief Encounter

~Chapter Two: A Brief Encounter~

Felix awoke and gazed about his dark room. Why was it so dark? He searched for his cell phone upon the nightstand next to his bed. He pressed a button on the cell and it emitted a bright light which made his eyes burn slightly.

"Goddamn..." he cursed, closing his eyes and rubbing them lightly. Felix opened his eyes again, staring at his phone.

1:43 a.m.

He slept all day yesterday? He was losing track of time more and more each day. Felix sat up to switch on his lamp. He thought of playing a few horror games to record and upload. Felix then thought of his Bros on YouTube. He never responded to them anymore, and they noticed he wasn't as lively as he used to be when playing video games. But at least he was still making videos for his Bros, and they gave all the support that they could for him. He smiled, turned on a recent game he had been working on, set up his microphone and slipped on his headphones. He hit "record" and immediately brightened his face to a smile. "Haha, how's it goin', bros?! My name... is PewDiePie!"

? P.O.V

It was dark outside. The house was quiet and just as dark as the outside world. Nothing but the light of a television screen lit up the small living room. The blank, white face glowed within the fluorescent light of the television, staring blankly at the screen. And the face behind it held a look of solemn and boredom. The man reached up and caressed the mask lightly, then reached behind his head to untie his only treasure. Once the strings loosened, it slowly slipped off of his face. Before it fell, he caught it within his hands and cradled it gently. It was thin, delicate porcelain with black circles and a thin line painted onto it. He set it aside in a safe area. He was proud of it and it made him feel secure every time he wore it.

But now it had become an object to hide his physical and emotional scars. His dark blue eyes fixated on the television. An infomercial was on, describing the delicacies of having sharper kitchen knives that was guaranteed to last you a long time and save you a ton of money if you were to purchase their product.

He paid no attention, for his mind was on other things. Things like how he'd pay his careless father's debt and how exactly he would act out his revenge on his family's murderer. But his father... Just thinking of him pissed him off to no end. His breathing increased as his hands balled into fists and began to tremble. His glare at the TV screen deepened as hate and malice began to fill him to the very core. He tried to calm himself.

_"Save your anger for the man responsible for your misery," _he thought to himself. He thought of his father... He would pay for his actions. He had left him with this debt upon his shoulders. Debt he couldn't pay to a bunch of bad people that his father had gotten mixed in with... He remembered the night they came to collect what his father owed them. They busted down the door and massacred his family before his very eyes, and his father fled. They beat him, even marked his face. His father was abusive enough, and now he had to suffer from their beatings. They kept him alive because they said they'd come back for what was owed to them. And just recently, after so many years, they found out where he lived. When he moved, he made sure to keep a low profile. He was safe... For now.

He gave a quiet sigh and looked over to the small clock upon his wall, ticking quietly. It was about two hours past midnight. He'd go to bed, but he wouldn't be able to sleep. So he merely laid down upon the couch after flipping through the channels and stopping on a channel giving some late night cartoons. His blue eyes were dull as they gazed at the cartoon characters chasing each other, trying to harm one another. He gave a soft smile, pulling his knees to his chest. Perhaps he'd go out somewhere in the afternoon. He needed a break... He'd just have to be careful.

Felix's P.O.V

It was quite early in the afternoon. Felix had been awake since around two in the morning. He sighed irritably. Maybe he should just go out somewhere today and get some fresh air. He'd been cooped up in his house since Marzia left. The only time he went out was to do some grocery shopping.

_"I guess I'll go out today," _he thought. He went to go shower and get dressed. He wore jeans, a plain white V-neck shirt, and a blue sweater. He grabbed his wallet and keys then left the house. He wasn't sure what to do first. He didn't want to do anything in the first place.

Felix sighed but got into the car and drove to the park. Once there, he got out of his car and walked around for a bit. Children were running around and playing while their parents watched them from a distance, or people would be walking their dogs, or simply enjoying the weather. It was indeed beautiful outside. It was a sunny, cloudless day unlike the day before. All the benches were taken except one, where a man with a green sweater sat with his hood over his head. He sat at the far end of the bench, and Felix sat at the other end. He didn't bother to look over to the silent man next to him. He just enjoyed the weather. Felix heard the man sigh next to him, and when he glanced over, he noticed that the man had pulled his hood down. Felix gasped. It was him.

The masked man.

? P.O.V

The sound of buzzing awoke the man, and he looked down at his phone. A friend of his named Scott had texted him.

"_Hey Cry. It's been awhile. How are you?"_

The man, who was obviously known as Cry, stared at the message. He was reluctant to answer, but had a second thought. Maybe he should answer. He hadn't said a word to his friends for quite some time.

_"Hey Scott. I'm doing fine," _Cry texted back.

_"Are you sure? I'm worried about you, dude. How about we meet up?"_

Cry stared at the message once more. Meet up? Was he even ready to see Scott after so long? It's been months since they've spoken. With all the emotional turmoil he had been going through lately, maybe it would be nice to see a friend. Especially Scott. He was one of his best friends.

_"Sure. Where would you like to meet up?"_

Cry waited patiently for a response, then his phone vibrated again.

_"Remember the old cafe we used to go to all the time? How about we meet there?"_

_"Yea, I remember. Sounds good," _Cry replied.

_"Is 2:00 alright with you?" _Scott questioned.

_"Yea. See you then."_

Cry texted back. It was around 12:30 at the moment. He took a shower and got dressed into some dark jeans and a black shirt. He shook his curly brown hair out, and slipped on his mask and tied the back. He knew it'd be a bit cool outside, so he grabbed his green sweater and his keys. He pulled his hood over his head and pocketed a few dollar bills then left.

Since it was early, he decided to walk to a nearby park. Luckily, the cafe Scott had mentioned was close by as well. He was happy that it was closer to him when he had moved. Cry looked around through his mask. It was so gorgeous outside. There had been bad weather all week, so seeing the glorious weather, feeling the warmth of the sun, and the coolness of the breeze had definitely brightened his spirits just a bit.

Once he reached the park, he saw many people there, but it wasn't crowded. As he passed groups of people, they gave him scrutinizing looks, questioned his reasons for wearing the mask, or just gave dirty comments. Cry had already learned to ignore the stares and the comments, so it didn't phase him. He found an empty bench and sat down with a sigh. He readjusted the mask on his face out of habit, and just sat there in a comfortable silence. Cry then felt a presence. Someone was sitting on the bench. It didn't bother him. As they long as they didn't try to speak to him. He checked his phone for the time.

1:32 p.m.

It was almost time to meet Scott. Cry gave another sigh and pulled his hood down. The soft wind blew his dark brown curls around and slightly over his mask. He then heard a gasp next to him. He looked and turned to see the same man he had caught staring at him through an apartment window.

"Y-You..." the man whispered. Cry grew tense. He stood slowly and began to back away.

"Wait..." the blonde haired man said, but Cry had already turned around and began to briskly walk away.

"Wait!" The man shouted this time, and Cry broke out into a run.

Felix's P.O.V

Felix stared into the eyes of that mask. There he was, sitting right next to him.

"Y-You..." Felix whispered. The man grew tense and stood to leave. No, he couldn't leave. Felix wanted to know him.

"Wait..." Felix said, almost desperately. But the masked man turned and began to walk away as quickly as possible. Felix stood and began to follow.

"Wait!" He shouted, and the man began running. Felix chased after him, but he was too fast for him to keep up. He stopped to catch his breath.

"Damn it," Felix cursed. He wasn't sure what it was about that man, but now that Felix had seen him for the second time, he needed to know who this man was and why he wore the mask. But at the same time, Felix had to question himself.

_"Why is this so important to me?"_


	3. Chapter Three: The Meeting

~Chapter Three: The Meeting~

Cry and Scott's P.O.V

Cry stopped running, trying to catch his breath. What did that guy want with him? Was he one of _them? _Cry pulled out his phone to check the time.

1:58 p.m.

_"I can make it,"_ he thought, and started running again. This was an exercise he wasn't expecting. He could see the small cafe up ahead and began to run a bit faster. He brushed past people who gave him confused and/or dirty looks. Cry stopped in front ofb the cafe and leaned over to catch his breath once more. He was wheezing and his lungs were on fire. He hadn't ran like that since physical education in high school.

"Cry?"

Cry looked up at the sound of a familiar voice. It was none other than his best friend, Scott Jund.

"Sorry I'm late, dude. Did you... run all the way here?"

Cry nodded, his breathing getting less harsh and the burning in his lungs began to fade away. Scott smiled down at his friend. He truly missed Cry. He placed a hand on Cry's shoulder.

"Let's go inside and sit down before you pass out," Scott joked, pushing his friend lightly to the door. They walked inside and sat near the back of the cafe. They were silent, one not knowing what to say to the other. Scott began first.

"It's great to see you. It's been so long."

"It has, my friend," Cry said softly, giving a small smile. A waitress came and took their order, and they both ordered a medium vanilla mocha. Scott took a sip once the waitress brought back their drinks.

"Aah, the taste of nostalgia," Scott said with a warm smile. Cry drank a bit of his as well, and Scott was right. The taste brought back wonderful memories. Memories of him and Scott going to the cafe almost everyday just to talk, or even when they came here late at night with other friends like Red and Russ. Cry smiled at the memory, but it quickly faded. Scott took notice of the way he was acting.

"So... What's been going on with you, Cry?"

That was the question that Cry dreaded the most. He wasn't ready to answer. He grew a bit uncomfortable.

"Nothing much going on with me," Cry answered quietly, nervously adjusting the mask on his face. Scott watched him. He knew Cry long enough to know something was up.

"Really? Nothing? I call bullshit. You haven't spoken to any of us for almost four months," Scott stated. He wasn't going to sugar coat anything. He needed to get to the bottom of this situation and the reason for Cry being absent from their lives for four whole months. The only way he'd be able to get answers were to ask Cry straightforward questions. And Cry knew very well that Scott wasn't the type to beat around the bush.

"I've just been going through a lot lately. I didn't want to bring any of you into my problems," Cry said, his hands shaking a bit from being nervous.

"Seriously?! You could've told us this, Cry! You know that we're more than willing to help you. Goddammit! Do you realize how worried we've all been for you?! Hell, Russ was convinced that you were dead. We went to your apartment, you weren't there. You ignored every call and message from us. What the fuck is going on?!"

Scott seemed as though he was furious with Cry, but really he was just worried. It made Cry feel even more guilty.

"I'm sorry..."

That was all that Cry could say. He began feeling waves of guilt and sadness hit him, and he just wanted to hide away from the world. His heart ached as a small tear slipped down his cheek. Scott noticed immediately.

"Shit... Cry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just... I care about you, man. Not hearing from my best friend for four months... Fucking hurts, dude."

"I know, I understand... And I'm sorry."

Cry wanted to tell him why he had been laying low, but he just kept quiet.

"You haven't been on YouTube either. Your fangirls won't stop harassing me," Scott mentioned with a chuckle. Cry smiled.

"I'll be back on eventually," he said, although not believing he would be anytime soon. Scott and Cry conversed with each other for a couple more hours. They spoke as if Cry had never left in the first place. Scott updated him on what's new in the gaming world and how their friends were doing, and that sometimes they would host a livestream, hoping that Cry would magically appear and join them. Cry listened with a soft, sad smile on his face.

"It was nice seeing you Cry. Just... Just promise not to be a total stranger. We're you're friends and we'll be there for you regardless of anything," Scott told him as they got up to leave. Cry nodded as they stepped out of the cafe. They stared up at the sky. It was almost evening, so the sun was a bit lower in the sky and emitted a deeper, yellow toned light. Cry stood there, still gazing at the sky. Scott looked over at his friend, then unexpectedly hugged his friend. Cry tensed up, then relaxed. He nervously wrapped his arms around Scott's thin frame.

"Please call or text me. I don't want to lose you. You're my best friend. Just promise that you'll keep in touch with me," Scott whispered.

"I promise," Cry said. They pulled apart and Scott smiled.

"See ya," he said, lightly punching Cry's arm. Cry rubbed his arm, and smiled.

"Bye, friend."

Felix's P.O.V

Felix watched as the masked man ran off and eventually out of his sight. He gave a soft sigh. He thought of leaving but he didn't want to go home just yet. Felix got into his car and drove to a video game store. Once inside, he was lost within his own excitement. It had been a while since he bought a new game. After purchasing a few horror games, he checked out a few other stores. He returned to the park, simply because he liked it there and he knew it would be empty.

He sat at a bench and watched as the sun began to set slowly. It was beautiful. It was peaceful. He heard footsteps a little ways away. Felix turned and froze. It was him. He was back. He was looking down at his feet as he walked through the park. Felix stood and blocked his path and the man bumped into his chest. He looked up and immediately stepped back.

"No, please. Wait," Felix begged.

"What do you want from me? Why can't you just leave me alone?" The man questioned. Felix cringed lightly at his harsh tone.

"I just want to talk."

"Talk? You don't even know me," he said. His voice was deep and smooth. It was nice to Felix. But at the same, he felt as if the man feared him. Felix was going to answer, but the man shook his head.

"Just stay away from me," he spoke softly, but still had a warning tone to his voice. He walked around him and down the sidewalk. Felix watched him leave and felt terrible for creeping him out, but he wasn't going to give up on him.

Cry's P.O.V

Cry watched Scott leave with a smile. It felt good to see his friend again. Cry walked through the park since he was on his way home anyway. He thought of his friends and how much he wanted to see them again. He wasn't paying attention until he bumped into someone. He looked up and immediately grew frightened. He began to back away.

"No, please. Wait," the blonde haired man he had seen earlier said. Had he waited for Cry? Cry frowned at that thought, and his fear turned into annoyance,

"What do you want from me? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Cry questioned. Honestly, he didn't expect an answer until the man said, "I just want to talk." He was bewildered by his statement.

"Talk? You don't even know me," he said. Cry noticed how harsh his tone was but he didn't care. He just wanted this guy to leave him alone. The man looked as though he wanted to answer, but he didn't say a word.

"Just stay away from me," Cry said, and stepped around him to walk home. Cry didn't understand. He just wanted to talk? Bullshit. Cry was in more danger than he thought. Maybe he truly was one of them... But he didn't seem like the type to harm anyone. Cry shook his head, He wasn't sure what to think.

Cry finally got home and sat down on the couch. He pulled off his mask and gave a soft sigh. He gazed out his window, watching the sun. His dark blue eyes sparkled and brimmed with tears. He wished someone could be next to him to watch the sunset. He felt alone. Terribly alone. A tear finally let go, and slid down his scarred face. He didn't bother to wipe it away.

Why?

Because at the moment... It was his only companion.


	4. Chapter Four: The Pursuit

~Chapter Four: The Pursuit~

Cry's P.O.V

Cry had awoken upon the couch, which he didn't remember falling asleep on either. He yawned and stretched, scratching his dark brown hair lightly. He stood and went into the bathroom after getting some clothes and a towel. He looked at himself in the mirror and cringed. He was... Hideous. At least that's what he had believed. He looked away from his scarred face, and got undressed. After showering and putting on fresh clothes, he brushed his teeth then left the bathroom. He brushed his hair and shook it out, then slipped on his mask. Cry put on his converse shoes and put on his favorite green sweater. He thought of eating something before leaving, but he could just eat later. He picked up his keys and his wallet, then left the house. He walked around outside and found himself at the park again. He really liked it there. He just continued to walk, enjoying the fact that it was sunny outside again. He smiled to himself. Perhaps today would be a lot better.

Felix's P.O.V

Felix awoke with an irritable sigh. He bought new video games, but didn't feel like playing or recording. So he decided to go to the park again. He enjoyed it there, and it was gorgeous outside again. He smiled, and got dressed.

Once at the park after a rather relaxing drive, he walked on the many trails and sidewalks. Felix never really felt completely relaxed, but right now, he was in a serene state.

Until he saw him.

Felix froze. Last time, the man ran away, and yesterday... Well, Felix didn't want to think of what happened yesterday. He wasn't going to approach him. He merely watched as the masked man just continued to walk with not a care in the world. Felix was curious as to where he was going, and thus, decided to follow him.

The man walked literally anywhere and everywhere. Where was he going? Obviously nowhere in particular, but it seemed like his pace was quickening. Did he notice he was being followed?

Cry's P.O.V

Cry had been walking for quite some time, feeling completely at peace. That is, until he felt a presence. He was just getting paranoid again. Maybe there were just other people enjoying the park's tracks. There was no need for him to be worried. Cry decided to make a turn where the small cafe was, the one him and Scott had went to, as well as visit some other stores nearby. Ok, now he was really beginning to feel like he was being followed. His pace quickened significantly as he passed the small cafe and rushed into a comic book store next to it. Maybe he could hide out there...

Nope.

He heard the door of the store open and he glanced from behind a shelf to see who it was, and of course, it was the blonde haired guy.

"I should've known..."

Felix's P.O.V

Felix watched as the man walked into the comic book store, in which he instantly followed. The man walked through the aisles, looking at the many different comic books. Felix followed, pretending to be interested in the comic books as well. Finally, the man was fed up with Felix. He swiftly turned around and said, "You're following me. Why?"

Felix was surprised and froze once more. He wanted to answer, but-

"Who the fuck do you think you are? What the fuck do you want? Are you working for them? I will fucking kill you."

Felix was thrown off guard.

"W-What? No! I have no clue what you're talking about!"

"Bullshit," the masked man cursed and took a step closer.

"I swear! I'm not one of them! I don't even know who 'them' is!" Felix shouted, taking a step back from him.

"Then what the fuck do you want?!" he yelled, and other customers looked over at the two, curious as to what they were arguing about.

"I... I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone!" Felix said, and bolted out of the store.

Cry's P.O.V

_"Goddamn..." _Cry thought, looking down at his feet. _"I didn't mean to yell like that... I should go and apologize."_

Cry left the store and was immediately shocked to see a group of guys bullying the poor man he had just yelled at, as they shoved him down onto the ground and took his wallet. He tried to get up to get his wallet back, but he fell down. His ankle must've been injured...

"Bastards," Cry muttered, and began to chase them. He was gaining on them and they noticed, as they tried to pick up speed. But Cry was faster, and once he was close enough, he pounced on the thief who had taken the man's wallet.

"Give it back, you son of a bitch!" Cry yelled and began throwing punches. The other guys grew cowardly, and left their friend to suffer the consequences, which he was because Cry had not stopped pummeling his face in with his fist. He finally stopped, picked up the wallet, and kicked the thief in his side.

"Have a great fucking day, asshole," Cry said, walking away from the groaning thief upon the ground. Some people looked horrified and others clapped for Cry's bravery, but he paid no attention. Cry walked up to the blonde haired man and looked down at him. His eyes were watery as he cradled his ankle, which now looked a bit swollen. It was sprained. A tear slipped from the man's eyes which made Cry feel guilty.

"Here's your wallet..."

He looked up at Cry and took it. "Thank you..."

"No problem. How bad is it?" Cry questioned, noticing that he still hadn't gotten up.

"Pretty bad..."

"Here, I'll help you. Your car is in the park's lot or did you walk here?" He asked, helping him up, and putting his arm over his shoulders.

"Yea, my car's in the parking lot," he answered.

"Alright," Cry replied, and began slowly walking him back to the park. "I'm sorry for yelling by the way."

The man shrugged. "It's fine. I understand why you'd be angry."

Cry nodded as they continued toward the park.

Felix's P.O.V

We finally made it to my car. Felix thanked him, but the man stopped him.

"Give me your keys. You can't drive in that condition," the masked man said. Felix did as he was told and the man helped him into the passenger seat. He got into the car and began to drive.

"Where are you taking me?" Felix questioned.

"My place," he answered.

"Why?"

The masked man merely sighed as an answer. Felix decided to no longer question him. Once they arrived at his place, the man helped Felix into the house and set him down on the couch.

"Wait here," he told Felix and disappeared. Felix nodded, and looked around the house. It was neat and clean, and not very decorated but still had nice taste. For a man living alone here, it was a large place. He came back within a few minutes with a tub of warm water. "This is warm water and epsom salt. It'll dull the pain and help the swelling," he informed Felix, as he sat on the floor to untie Felix's shoe and take off his sock. He lifted his leg gently, and placed it within the water. Felix flinched, then relaxed. He remained silent, then finally decided to ask, "Um... What's your name?"

The masked man looked up at him, contemplating on whether to answer or not, then he gave a small sigh and answered anyway.

"Cryaotic."


	5. Chapter Five: The Start of A Friendship

~Chapter Five: The Start of A Friendship~

Felix's P.O.V

Felix sat there quietly, twiddling his thumbs. He was nervous. The man, which he now knew as Cryaotic, was sitting next to him quietly. He didn't exactly know what to say. The television was on as background noise, but Felix wasn't sure if Cryaotic was truly paying attention or not. And what kind of name was Cryaotic anyway? A nickname, perhaps... Felix gave a quiet sigh. The water was getting cold, and it was getting quite uncomfortable for his throbbing ankle. "Um... Cryaotic?"

"Call me Cry," He said immediately, still gazing at the TV.

"Cry... The water..."

"Has it gotten cold?"

"Kind of," Felix answered quietly, looking down at his continuously moving thumbs. Cry glanced down at his hands, then back up at him. He did look uncomfortable. Cry stood and left the room, coming back with a towel and thick gauze fabric to wrap his ankle. He sat upon the floor and gently lifted Felix's foot out of the water and carefully dried it off. At times, Felix would wince in pain and Cry would apologize and say he'd be more careful. He sttod, picked up the tub of water, and left the room for a brief moment. He then came back and sat upon the floor once more, picking up the gauze wrap once more.

"This may hurt a bit, but I've got to put this on tight to give it a bit of pressure," he told Felix, and he nodded, bracing himself for the pain. Cry began to wrap his foot, being extra careful with it. Felix was grateful for his help but confused at the same time. He didn't expect him to actually help.

"There. How does it feel?" Cry asked the blonde haired man, but noticed how distant Felix's light blue eyes were at the moment.

"Hey, um..."

"PewDiePie."

"What?"

"My name. It's PewDiePie. You can call me Pewdie or Pewds for short. I don't mind."

Cry gave a small smile. Felix gave his nickname as well since Cry didn't wish to give his real name either. Which was fine with Felix, and seeing Cry's smile, he guessed it was fine with him, too. And thus, he returned the smile. His stomach then made an audible rumbling noise, and Cry chuckled. It was a deep chuckle that seemed to reverbrate throughout the room. Felix shivered lightly, but unnoticeably.

"Hungry? I can whip something up for you," Cry said with a wider smile.

"If you don't mind," Felix replied with a small voice.

"Not at all, Pewds," he said, getting up. Felix blushed lightly at how Cry already seemed so used to saying his name. As if they were friends... But they weren't friends. Not even acquaintances. And yet... He was being so hospitable towards Felix, when not so long ago, he was threatening to kill him. Felix was confused... And hungry. He could smell something wonderful wafting from the kitchen. A few minutes later, Cry comes from the kitchen with a drink and a bowl of food.

"I'm not much of a cook, but I hope you like it. It's homemade macaroni and cheese. I also got you some sweet tea... I hope you like that as well," he said quietly, placing the food and drink down on the coffee table.

"It's fine. Thanks, Cry," Felix said with a smile. Cry returned the smile and went back into the kitchen.

Cry's P.O.V

Cry was in the kitchen making macaroni and cheese for Pewdie. Cry thought Pewds was truly a nice guy. Definitely wasn't the type to harm anyone. And strangely, he felt comfortable around Pewdie. Cry sighed, thinking that this was awkward to bring his recent stalker to his home. Even though he wasn't exactly a stalker, but either way, it was strange to have him following him around like that... Cry knew he was just being kind towards him, and honestly thought Pewds would do the same for him. Cry shook his head at his ongoing thoughts as he scooped the macaroni into a bowl. He rached for a cup in a nearby cabinet and poured sweet tea into it, seeing how it was all he had to drink in the first place. He brought it out to Pewdie.

"I'm not much of a cook, but I hope you like it. It's homemade macaroni and cheese. I also got you some sweet tea... I hope you like that as well," he spoke a bit nervously.

"It's fine. Thanks, Cry," Pewdie thanked him with a smile. Cry smiled back as he felt his cheeks grow warm. He was glad he had his mask on. He quickly walked back into the kitchen and took a few deep breaths. He got his own food and drink and headed into the living room. He sat next to Pewdie and they ate in silence. This was indeed awkward. Cry looked up at the TV screen, not sure what was playing. It looked like an action movie. Pewdie finished his food rather quickly and sat there awkwardly staring at the television. His light blue eyes gave a tired look, obviously out of boredom. Cry thought that maybe he should break the ice. He noticed that Felix fiddled with his fingers a lot. Cry did the same when he was bored, so assumed he was a gamer.

"You seem like a gamer. How about we play a game?" Cry asked, already setting up his game console. Pewdie immediately brightened up, happy at the mention of game.

"Sure! What kind of game?"

"Well," Cry said, as he got up to look through his games. "These are my best games. Pick whatever you'd like."

Pewdie noticed that he some pretty cool games like FEAR, the Uncharted series, and Far Cry 3.

"Want to play FEAR? We can do the co-op version," Pewdie suggested.

"Absolutely," Cry said with a smile.

Felix's P.O.V

Felix thought Cry was an incredibly nice person. He still felt as though he was invading, but Cry seemed comfortable with him around. He had even offered to play a game wiith him. They had been playing for quite some time, often chuckling at each other. Cry paused the game and looked over at Felix. He grew nervous under the stare of that mask.

"Why?"

It was that one word. That one question that sent Felix's mind reeling. He knew exactly what he was asking. And he didn't know how he'd answer.

"Cryaotic..."

"Cry."

"Right, um... Cry... I just... The first time I saw you, you looked so sad and alone. Just standing there out in the rain... At that moment, I realized how alone I was as well, and I thought... That maybe..."

"I understand. You just needed a friend. And honestly... I do too."

Felix stared at the masked man before him. He truly wasn't expecting his kindness. They sat in silence with the paused screen still on, emitting more light than the setting sun. Cry turned his head to look out at the horizon. Felix gave a shallow gasp. Although Cry's mask covered most of his face, he could make out a scar coming down his left cheek. He wanted Cry to take off his mask so he could see his face... He believed that looking into the eyes of this masked man before him would help him understand who he truly was, or even why he acted the way he did now. Felix knew he was different, knew he was hiding something... He needed to know what it was and why this man was so... Introverted.

"I've never watched a sunset with someone before," Cry spoke softly, but it caught Felix's attention, interrupting his thoughts.

"Never?" Felix questioned.

"Never," he answered.

"Well... Shall we?"

Cry looked over at Felix, tilting his head in confusion.

"Come on. Help me up. We'll watch the sunset together."

Cry's P.O.V

Cry didn't think he was serious, but the way Pewdie gazed at him, he knew that he meant what he said. And so Cry stood, and helped Pewdie up. He winced in pain and Cry noticed, giving him a look of concern.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Pewdie took a deep breath and nodded. Cry was confused, baffled as to why this meant so much to him, but he complied anyway. They walked to the door and opened it, heading outside. Pewdie was breathing heavily, the pain in his ankle obviously unbearable. They stopped at the middle of the backyard lawn and looked up at the sky. The sun was half way down, and made the sky look like a beautiful painted canvas. Light orange slowly faded into pink, and the pink drifted into a soft purple. The stars began to show, dully twinkling within the purple turned sky. Cry looked over at Pewdie, his light blue eyes changing with the evening sky. They were...

"Beautiful," Pewdie spoke, gazing up at the setting sun.

"Indeed it is," Cry said, looking back at the sun as well. Pewdie gave a soft gasp and grasped onto Cry's arm, leaning onto him slightly. His foot was beginning to ache as he stood on it. Cry looked over at him.

"Come on... Sit down," he offered, helping Pewdie onto the grass. Once he sat down, he gave a relieved sigh.

Felix's P.O.V

Cry helped Felix sit upon the grass. Thank goodness because he couldn't take standing anymore.

"Thank you," Felix said as Cry sat next to him.

"No problem," he replied, and they both looked back at the sky. The orange color set with the rest of the sun, leaving the pink and purple to travel down the sky along with it. The midnight blue began to make itself present along with the shining stars. Felix looked over at Cry.

Such a mysterious man...

As mysterious as the moon beginning to appear through the sunset colored clouds. The surface of Cry's mask glinted within the light, reflecting off a burst of colors. Felix could see the scar again. It ran along the side of his cheek and down his jawline. Felix was so curious about it, but refused to bring it up. Perhaps another time. Felix knew that he'd have more chances to be around Cry, and if they got to know each other more, then perhaps Cry would open up to him instead of Felix having to ask.

They were silent, and honest to say that they enjoyed each other's company. Felix didn't notice that he was staring at Cry until the man glanced at him.

"Um... It was really kind of you to watch the sunset with me, Pewds. Thank you, friend," Cry spoke softly. Felix smiled at the use of his nickname and the word 'friend'.

"Don't worry about it, Cry."


	6. Chapter Six: Comfort

~Chapter Six: Comfort~

Cry's P.O.V

Cry helped Pewdie up into the guest bedroom, and hen sat down upon the bed, looking up at Cry with a smile.

"Thanks Cry."

"No problem Pewds. If you need anything, just yell at me, ok? I'll keep your dooropen if you'd like," Cry replied, obviously still a bit nervous.

"Sure that'd be fine."

Pewdie laid down upon the bed, closing his tired eyes. Cry pulled the dor closed, but leaving it open slightly, just in case Pewdie needed him. He walked back downstairs and sat on the couch, playing the video game that they had left paused. Cry just switched it over to single player. He played for awhile, making sure the television was quiet enough for Pewdie, but loud enough for him to hear.

Cry left he blinds of the window open because the night sky had a calming effect on him. Dark clouds began to cover the stars within the sky and Cry glared at them. The thunder had already began to rumble, as lightning flashed within the large clouds. Then the rain began, and it immediately started to pour down, pelting the roof and the windows.

Cry gave a sigh, remembering how terrified he used to be of thunder storms. The thought led to memories of his father's cruelty and when the thunder clapped, he flinched. He wouldn't let fear get the best of him. So he closed his eyes and waited for the next sound of thunder, which came in a matter of seconds after another flash of lightning. He began counting immediately.

"One, two, three, four -"

BOOM!

And after each thunder clap, he began again. Eventually he just sat there calmly with his eyes shut, knowing exactly when the next sound of thunder would come. It was like a rhythm that was in sync with his heartbeat. The only thing that threw him off was the sound of a yelp heard upstairs. Cry's eyes shot open at the sound. Was that...?

Another scream. Cry shot up from his spot on the couch.

"Pewds?"

There was silence as a response until another scream was heard.

"Pewds?!" Cry then rushed up the stairs, and into the bedroom where Pewdie was sleeping. He opened the door to see Pewdie curled up into a ball, covering his ears, his eyes shut tight with tears flowing from them.

"Hey, come on. Wake up, friend," Cry spoke soothingly, trying to awake the frightened man by shaking him lightly. Pewdie awoke with a start, and without hesitation, he clung to Cry. Cry was surprised by the sudden contact, but calmed himself. He sat down on the bed, and no matter how slightly uncomfortable Cry was, he allowed Pewdie to curl up next to him. Cry remembered when he was terrified of thunderstorms, so he felt bad for the trembling man next to him. Cry then remembered an old rhyme his mother used to tell him when he was little. He bit his lip as he tried to remember the exact words.

"Rain, oh rain. Why have you come tonight? Rain, oh rain, you gave me quite a fright. With your loud thunder and lightning strikes, and all its power and all its might. I will count through until you're done. That is when I know that I've overcome, the fear of you and that I have won. Count with me, Pewds."

Pewdie looked up at Cry with confusion upon his face. As soon as the thunder made a loud cracking sound, Pewdie flinched as Cry began counting. Even though Pewds was scared, he counted with Cry. Once they got to four, the thunder clapped once more, and they started over. They had gotten to seven eventually.

"See?" Cry said soothingly. "The storm is going away."

And it was, because there was only the casual flicker of lightning and boom of thunder every once in awhile. And soon, it was a mere drizzle outside. The pitter patter of the rain was calming, and soon, Pewdie was fast asleep with his head resting on Cry's lap. Cry leaned his head against the headboard, absentmindedly running his fingers through Pewdie's hair. He did this for his little brother at night when his parents had constant fights. It was just an automatic reaction. Not only would it soothe his brother, but him as well. And soon, Cry had fallen asleep as well.

Felix's P.O.V

Felix awoke the next day with his head resting on Cry's lap. He blushed and sat up. He remembered Cry's act of kindness when he comforted Felix during the storm. He looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was eight o'clock. He then looked over at Cry who was still sleeping peacefully. Felix was so very curious what was being hidden under that mask, but didn't question it or act upon his curiosities. He gave a soft smile and decided to get up. Before he could even set foot on the floor, a deep voice stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Felix froze and looked back at Cry, that mask staring directly at him.

"...Home," Felix answered.

"I'll take you," Cry said, standing up to get ready. Felix merely sat there and waited. He couldn't really get ready besides slipping on his shoes, being careful with his injured ankle. All of his stuff was at his home, of course. Cry came back, dressed in a different pair of jeans and shirt, with his green sweater over it. He helped Felix up, and they walked to the door. Making their way to the car, Felix was thinking to himself. Would he ever be able to see Cry again?

Once in the car, he gave Cry the directions and they began their short journey to his home. Felix was so lost in his own thoughts, he didn't realize they were already home. Cry helped him out of the car and looked up at the stairs.

"No elevator, huh?" Cry questioned. Felix shook his head. Cry cursed under his breath and picked Felix up, bridal style. His face grew red as he instantly clung onto Cry's neck.

"You really don't have to do this..."

"It's fine. Which floor are you on?"

"Fifth floor."

Cry nodded and began his trek up the stairs. It didn't take long, and Cry didn't seem tired at all. Once at Felix's door, he set the man down on his feet, but kept an arm around his waist for support. Felix gave him the keys and he opened the door, helping Felix to the couch.

"Will you be fine by yourself?"

"Yea," Felix answered, although he was unsure of himself.

"Alright. Remember to soak your ankle in warm water. Also, use the RICE method. Rest, Ice, Compression, and Elevation."

Felix nodded, feeling as if he was talking to a doctor. Cry turned to leave until Felix shouted, "Wait!"

"Yes?" Cry turned to look at him. Felix gazed at his mask then down at his hands. "Will I see you again?" He asked softly. He could hear footsteps approaching him, then felt the couch give in to weight next to him.

"Of course you will, friend. Give me your phone."

Felix looked confused, but did as he was told. After watching Cry do whatever he was doing, he handed his phone back to Felix. Cry ruffled his hair and gave a smile and left the house. Felix watched him leave, then looked through his phone to find a new contact added.

Cryaotic.

Cry's P.O.V

Cry left Pewds' house with a light smile. He was pretty far from home, but he didn't mind a morning walk.

He smiled.

Perhaps having a new friend will bring positive changes in his life.

Author's Note: I apologize wholeheartedly for taking so long to update. Life has thrown quite a few curve balls at me. I got sick and I had two projects to finish for school, as well as completing scholarships. Gotta get into college, ya know?

Anyway, I want to continue this story but I don't even know if anyone is actually enjoying it... You don't have to give a long review or comment. A mere "Hey!" would suffice. Hell, you could even say, "You better continue the damn story." I'm serious!

Anyway, have a great morning, afternoon, evening, and night.


	7. Chapter Seven: Indecisive

~Chapter Seven: Indecisive~

Felix's P.O.V

It has been approximately a week and a half since Felix had seen Cryaotic... And it bugged him to no end. His ankle was a lot better. He could walk around without falling to the floor in pain. He would just cringe ever so slightly. But at the moment, Felix sat there in silence, holding his phone and staring at Cry's number.

_"No, maybe he's busy,"_

Felix thought to himself. He was having an internal battle. Truly, it had been going on for the longest time. He would pick up his phone, tell himself that he was going to do it, then give up. It was a never ending cycle, which made him feel like a lovestruck teenager.

Wait.

Lovestruck?

Sure, he was infatuated with the man. The mystery Cry held made Felix crave to know him, be his friend, and be there for him whenever Cry needed him.

_"God, what is wrong with me? I hardly know this man!"_

Felix thought angrily to himself. _"He is a mere person like everyone else in this world."_

But Felix knew, that whether Cry was like him or not, there was something special about Cry. That mask upon his face was like a cover to a book. Its enigmatic glint of the mask pulled you in like a title of a book should, and once opened, it held something beautifully tragic. It would reveal Cryaotic. Reveal who he truly was, the scars upon his face like old, torn pages. And those eyes, whatever color they may be, no longer hiding the deep and meaningful story of his life. Whatever tears he may have shed seeps in, creating a more vivid tale. His story is not yet finished, and Felix was sure he would find his own happy ending.

Felix couldn't help but wonder if he'd be a part of Cry's story, as well as be there with him when it comes to an end. Would Cry let him be a part of his story? Let him make a positive mark upon his withered soul?

Felix's eyes looked down at his phone. Cryaotic's name still highlighted within his contact list.

Felix's answer was yes. He wanted to be a part of Cry's life. Be his true friend. With a deep breath, he picked up his phone and hit 'call'. After a few rings, Felix began to feel discouraged... Until he heard that wonderfully silken voice flow through the speakers of his phone.

"Hello?"

Cry's P.O.V

He sat there within the darkness, eyes closed and breathing deeply. His heartbeat was slow and steady, in sync with each breath he took which calmed him. Was he really going to do this?

They were close. They were nearby. He knew they would find him eventually. When Cry had left Pewdie's apartment, he began his walk home. Halfway there, he was stopped by man. A man who said one simple sentence to him that made fear strike the heart of Cry.

"We're on to you."

What was he going to do? He was in danger. He needed to isolate himself. To keep his friends safe. Cry thought of all his friends who had always been there for him. But his thoughts then drifted to Pewdie. That man who was so curious, almost fond of Cry. Cry realized that he couldn't dare put his new friend in danger. He needed to find a way to keep them safe. Even if it meant taking away his existence...

Cry lifted the gun within his hand and placed the opening of the barrel against his temple.

"Just pull the goddamn trigger," he said to himself. His breathing grew raspy and quickened, as well as his heart that pounded within his chest. His hands trembled as his finger slowly began to add pressure onto the trigger, until the sudden sound of ringing startled him. He quickly lowered the gun and clutched at his chest. Cry's heartbeat had quickened again because of shock. The phone continued to ring and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cry. It's Pewds."

Cry gave an inaudible sigh.

"Pewds. Hey, friend. How are you?" He asked rather quietly.

"Fine. How are you? You don't sound so well."

Cry was silent for a moment, thinking to himself. Was he really alright? He just recently tried to kill himself. Maybe he should just be honest with Pewdie.

"No..." Cry whispered.

"No what?" Pewdie questioned.

"Meaning no, I'm not alright."

Pewds was silent for a moment as well, then asked, "Why?"

"It's just..." Cry paused, then sighed. "I'm in a bad position right now."

"Bad position?"

"I'd explain, but - "

"No, I understand. It's alright. Maybe we can hang out. Tomorrow, perhaps?"

Cry froze. He was truly in a bad place at the moment. He couldn't have Pewdie around him. "Pewds, I..."

"C'mon Cry! It'll be fun. It'll get your mind off of whatever is bothering you."

Cry thought about it. If he was careful, he'd be able to hang out with Pewds.

"Fine, Pewds. You win. What would you like to do?"

"Hm... I moved here a few months ago after - well, for personal reasons, and I've never been out of this area. Maybe you could show me around if you're up to it."

Cry thought about the situation once more, but it would be better if they went somewhere away from where he currently resides.

"Sure Pewds. Let's do that, then."

Felix's P.O.V

Although he was worried for Cry's well being, he smiled happily. He was glad he'd be able to see Cry again. The mere fact that he agreed to hang out with him made Felix's heart swell. He'd be a major part of Cry's story, and that thought made Felix smiled.

"Yes! Should I pick you up tomorrow at noon?" Felix asked.

"Yea. Noon is fine with me," Cry replied. Felix's grin widened.

"Great. Goodnight Cry."

"Goodnight, friend."


	8. Chapter Eight: Spending Time Together

~Chapter Eight: Spending Time Together~

Cry's P.O.V

Cry awoke around ten in the morning. He stretched and rolled out of bed to get ready for his day with Pewds. He grabbed some fresh clothes and a towel, and walked to the bathroom sleepily. He ran the hot water and began to undress, then stepped into the shower. While washing himself, his arms began to burn. He looked down at his forearms in shock. Reopened and bleeding cuts were all over his arms.

"What the fuck?" Cry said aloud, quickly finishing up in the shower so he could tend to his arms. He had no clue how they had gotten there. All he remembered was the call from Pewdie and the small breakdown he had a few moments before. Cry shook his head as it ached slightly from him trying to remember what happened. He dried himself, then got dressed and quickly tended to his wounds. He did his normal routine of brushing his hair and teeth, then slipping on his sweater, but making sure it covered his arms entirely. Cry returned to his room to grab things like his keys and wallet, then slipped on his mask. Cry picked up his phone when it vibrated. It was a message from Pewds.

"Hey Cry! I'm here!"

Cry gave a soft smile and left his house, locking it behind him. Pewds waved from his car and Cry did the same and walked over, opened the door and sat in the passenger seat.

"Hey Cry!"

"Sup," Cry said with a smile, making Pewdie laugh lightly.

"So... Where to, friend?"

"Well," Pewdie began. "I heard about that mall downtown. Wanna go?"

"Sounds fun."

Felix's P.O.V

Felix was so excited, literally bouncing in his seat as he waited for Cry to leave his house. Once seeing his newfound friend, he waved at him enthusiastically. He could the smile grow on Cry's face and he did the same. Once in the car, Felix greeted him and Cry gave a mere "Sup" in return, making the blonde laugh.

On the way to the mall, they spoke of numerous things like games, jokes, weird things that made them uncomfortable, or pranks they did to make others uncomfortable. Felix would often say something silly and Cry would burst into laughter or a fit of giggles. And to Felix, it was the cutest thing he's ever seen or heard. Felix accepted that he was indeed infatuated with Cry. Captivated by the man, and he didn't mind.

"You should laugh more often, Cry," Felix mentioned, and Cry gave a soft, shy smile and looked down at his hands.

Adorable.

They finally arrived at the mall and Felix's excitement grew again. They found a convenient parking space, and they both got out of the car. Felix's eyes widened with awe and sparkled like that of a child.

"C'mon Cry!" He shouted, grabbing the man's hand and running toward the entrance.

Cry's P.O.V

He wasn't expecting it. Any of it. Pewdie's excitement, the contact of their hands, the surge of electricity running through him, or being yanked towards the entrance of the mall. Didn't expect it at all. But it happened, and he kept up with the ecstatic man.

Pewdie literally dragged him everywhere. First the game store. Cry wandered around the large store, looking at the many different games. He loved games. He picked one up and studied it.

"Do you want that?"

Cry jumped a bit and turned to his friend. "Yea, but I'm just going to get it later. I don't need it right now."

"... I'll get it for you," Pewdie muttered.

"No Pewds," Cry said firmly because he had a feeling that Pewdie would go against his word. Which he did.

"I'm getting it for you anyway," he said, taking the game from Cry's hands.

"Pewds!"

Too late. He purchased the game and handed it to Cry with a smile. Cry sighed, took the game, and returned the smile. "Thanks Pewds."

Pewdie's smile widened, and he dragged Cry into a comic book store. Of course, he bought Cry a comic book, and one for himself as well. They had even gone into a clothing store, and Pewdie bought him a light blue sweater, saying it made the dark brown of Cry's hair lighter. Cry didn't understand, but went along with it, even if he didn't want to accept the gift from Pewdie.

Cry tried to tell Pewds he didn't need all these things, but Pewdie merely shouted "Nonsense!" and bought it anyway.

"Thanks Pewds. This was so kind of you. I owe you, friend."

"Don't worry about it, Cry!"

They smiled at each other and looked around at the large food court in front of them.

"So... What should we get?"

Pewdie shrugged. "I don't know! There's so many choices!"

Pewdie then saw a cute little pizza place in the corner, hidden from sight.

"Let's get something from there!" He shouted, and took Cry's hand once more. Cry shivered at the touch and followed without a word.

Felix's P.O.V

Cry was pretty silent which worried Felix. They ordered their pizza, Cry getting two slices of pepperoni and Felix getting two slices of supreme. They ate quietly until Felix broke the silence.

"Everything ok, Cry?"

"Hm...? Oh! Absolutely, friend," he answered softly, rubbing his arm. As they ate, Felix noticed that Cry was constantly rubbing his arms or nervously tugging at the sleeves of his sweater.

"Cry... What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm good, Pewds."

"... You're lying."

At those words, Cry flinched and Felix noticed. He then reached over and took hold of Cry's hands and pulled up the sleeves of his sweater. He saw the slightly bloodied gauze wrapped around his arms. Felix's heart almost stopped at the sight, and his almost watery blue eyes looked into the eyes of Cry's mask. Cry's head fell, obviously he had not wanted to see the disappointed look in those eyes.

"Cry...?"

Felix stared at him, waiting for a response. He didn't receive one either. He moved over next to Cry, and pulled the silent masked man into his arms. Cry gasped in surprise, but slowly and shyly returned the hug.

"Please stop hurting yourself, Cry. Please..." As Felix said this, his arms tightened protectively around Cry. He was a bit smaller than Felix, so fit perfectly in his arms. "Promise me you won't do it again."

"I promise."

Felix pulled away and smiled at Cry, and Cry returned the smile. Cry was going to keep the promise, and Felix knew he'd keep it as well.

Cry's P.O.V

Cry felt his heart warm slightly at the fact that Felix cared so much. They finished eating and decided to leave. They've both had enough of the mall, and thought they'd go chill at the park. It was late, but honestly, they didn't care.

Once they got there, they got out of the car and they sat on the bench where they first met. They gazed at the stars and sat in a comfortable silence.

"Thanks for today, Pewds. It was fun."

"No problem, Cry."

They both sighed contentedly, moving closer to one another. Pewdie leaned on Cry, which made him tense up. He then relaxed because he realized that there was absolutely no need to feel tense around Pewds. He was beginning to trust him. And with a smile, he leaned his head on Pewdie's, who had his head on Cry's shoulder. It was a perfect end to a perfect day.

Author's Note: I really want to thank the few of you who commented/reviewed. It definitely gave me a confidence boost. So thank you so much. They really help, you have no clue. So please, comment or review. You all are wonderful. Did anyone tell you that you looked fabulous today?

No?

Well... You look fabulous.


	9. Chapter Nine: Bro-Day Everyday

~Chapter Nine: Bro-Day Everyday~

Felix's P.O.V

Felix smiled. He never thought they would come to this point. After the day they hung out, they would call each and text each other. They would hang out every other day, and soon it became everyday. Those days turned into weeks, and those weeks into months. They were becoming the best of friends. He had even learned that Cry was indeed ChaoticMonki on YouTube. He had seen a few of his videos, but he never made the connection.

So Felix had helped Cry get back on his feet and start recording again. At the moment, they were doing a co-op of Left 4 Dead 2. Cry was in a good mood, laughing at every little thing. It made Felix smile even more. Especially the fact that Cry was sitting rather close to him. He blushed and realized that he was beginning to like Cry more and more with each passing day. Felix looked over at Cry. He was choosing his next character and biting his lip in concentration. Cry was wearing the light blue sweater that Felix had bought for him that day at the mall. Cry actually wore it everyday, which made Felix feel special. Felix didn't realize he was staring until Cry looked over at him and said, "What?"

"Nothing, Cry," Felix answered nervously.

"You sure? You look kind of out of it. What's on your mind, friend?"

_"You," _Felix thought, but of course he wouldn't say it out loud. So he merely smiled at Cry and shook his head, indicating that he was fine. He then cocked his head to the side, realizing he did have a question. Why did Cry wear that mask?

Cry copied his motion, turning his head to the side as well. It made Felix laugh.

"Let's keep playing," Felix said, then turned to look at the television screen. "Hey! You took my favorite character!"

"First come, first served, Pewds," Cry said with a laugh and Felix shoved him lightly.

Cry's P.O.V

Cry was shoved by Pewdie, and of course Cry pushed back. Being the rough and rowdy boys that they were, they began to wrestle playfully. They laughed and continuously shoved each other. Pewdie pushed him roughly by accident, and Cry had begun to fall off the couch, and Pewdie reached for him, but only managed to topple over directly onto Cry. Cry gave a pain filled grunt and Pewdie grew concerned, a thousand apologies flying out of his mouth a mile a minute.

"It's fine, it's fine," Cry spoke, trying to reassure his friend. Pewdie silenced himself, then a blush began to spread over his face. Cry tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner, then noticed the awkward position they were in. Pewdie just so happened to be straddling Cry, and his face was as red as a tomato. To kill Pewdie's embarrassment, Cry sat up and began tickling the blushing blonde. His face was no longer red from embarrassment, but from laughing too hard and losing oxygen.

"Cry, stop! Stop!" Pewdie gasped, trying to slap away Cry's prying hands that were invading his space. He was laughing so hard that his laugh came out as silenced, shocked little gasps. Cry then stopped tickling the man so he could catch his breath.

"Goddamn you, Cry," Pewdie said after his breathing evened out. They helped each other onto the couch, then Pewdie attacked Cry, making the masked man burst into laughter. They forgot they were recording, then finished off with Cry saying the outro with an enthusiastic "Bro-Day Everyday!"

Felix's P.O.V

After more wrestling and video games, they decided to just relax and watch movies. They ate sandwiches, snacked on junk food, and drank high sugared sodas. They hardly paid attention to the movies because they would converse about multiple things and joke with one another.

Felix loved making Cry laugh. It was either smooth and melodic, or downright loud and crazy. Either way, it was an addicting sound.

Cry would always catch Felix staring at him because he'd be in deep thought.

"Ok, that's like the sixth time you've zoned out on me, friend. What's up with you?"

Felix snapped out of it once he heard Cry ask the question. "Hm? Oh! I'm good. Don't worry about it, Cry."

"I'm worrying, Pewds," Cry spoke with concern, frowning behind that poker face mask. Felix thought for a moment then finally said, "We've been friends for months now. I don't even know your name - "

"I could say the same about you," Cry interrupted.

"Felix Kjellberg," Felix answered immediately.

Cry gave a smirk and held out his hand.

"Ryan Terry."


	10. Chapter Ten: Ryan Terry

~Chapter Ten: Ryan Terry~

Felix's P.O.V

Felix was shocked. Cry had actually told him his real name. He was dumbfounded, but he quickly snapped out of it and shook Cry's - Ryan's hand. Felix wasn't sure what to say.

"Um... It suits you."

Ryan gave a dark chuckle that sent chills down Felix's spine. "I guess," Ryan replied. "You can call me either Cry or Ryan. Which ever you prefer."

Felix nodded. If Cry was nice enough to give him his real name, then maybe he'd be more open with him.

"Cry... Why do you wear that mask?"

Ryan's P.O.V

That very question was something Ryan wasn't ready to answer. But he knew Pewdie, well Felix, was very curious.

_"Might as well tell him..."_

Ryan thought. "Well Pewds, I have thousands of fans who make fanart of me wearing that mask. So I decided, 'Why not?' and had decided to make one."

Felix seemed a bit disappointed by the answer, until Ryan mentioned that it wasn't the only reason for making the mask. Felix perked up at the fact that there was more to Ryan's story.

"I hide behind this mask because of the scars."

Felix flinched and Ryan noticed, but continued anyway.

"You see, my friend. I had quite the dysfunctional family. My mother did things. Explicit things, to keep us on our feet and not end up being homeless. I had to care for my little brother while she was out. My father wasn't much of a help. All he did was do drugs. Drugs of every kind. Weed, cocaine, tobacco, heroine, you name it. He was also an alcoholic, which made his mood swings even more drastic. He always hurt us. But to protect my mother and brother, I took the beatings. Got a few battle scars to prove it," he says with a rather dark chuckle.

Ryan even pulled his light blue sweater off, showing a few deep scars on his arms, besides the cuts that had faded awhile ago. Felix cringed at the sight, and not being able to himself, he reached out and caressed one of the scars on his upper arm. Ryan tensed a bit, but relaxed under the soothing touch.

"Why are you alone? Where is your family?" Felix questioned, wanting to know more. Ryan averted his gaze and gave a shaky sigh.

"My family was murdered. Right in front of me. My father left us there to die."

Felix's P.O.V

Felix's heart dropped to his stomach. He felt as if he wanted to cry. Ryan looked away, feeling hurt for having to bring up those memories.

"I have no one left. No family whatsoever. I'm alone. And I have been since that day. Living by myself and learning on my own. I still feel alone," Ryan whispered, but more to himself. Felix frowned at that statement and took both of Ryan's hands, squeezing them gently.

"You have me, Cry. And I'm not going anywhere."

At those words, Ryan looked up at Felix sadly. He was thankful for Felix and how kind he's been toward him. Ryan moved closer to Felix and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Pewds. I am so very grateful for your friendship."

Felix smiled, wrapping his arm around Ryan. They were silently watching a comedy movie, laughing every so often. Soon enough, Felix could hear the soft snoring of Ryan. Felix looked down at him, wanting to take off his mask so badly, but he refused to. He didn't want to betray his trust after he was so open with his past. Felix was so heartbroken for Ryan, and it made him slightly more attached to him. He wasn't going to lie to himself anymore. Felix was beginning to fall in love with Ryan. He understood that they only knew each other for up to five months, almost six. But he didn't care. He was beginning to accept his feelings, and he hoped that Ryan felt the same. Maybe some time tomorrow he'd ask Cry how he felt about him.

Felix looked over at the man sleeping on his shoulder and gave a soft, warm smile. He ran his fingers through Ryan's soft, slightly curly brown hair and began to drift off to sleep as well.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Warning Shot

~Chapter Eleven: Warning Shot~

Felix's P.O.V

When driving Cry home, Felix asked if he'd like to go downtown again. He remembered how much fun they had last time they went. Cry agreed with a wide smile. When Felix returned home, all he could think about was Cry. He was indeed his best friend. The next day, the very moment he woke up, he texted Cry.

_"Hey! HEY! WAKE UP!"_

_"Goodness, Pewds. What is it?"_

Cry replied back almost immediately, which put a smile on Felix's face.

_"I wanna leave early so we can have the whole day together!" _Felix replied back excitedly.

_"We hang out EVERYDAY anyway," _Cry texted back, and that statement was indeed true. Felix chuckled.

_"I DON'T CARE!"_

_"Fine! I'm getting up! Jeez... :P"_

Felix gave another smile, which he had been doing a lot lately. He couldn't help it. He enjoyed being around Cry. Not being by his side bugged him. He began to get ready for the day, slipping on some black skinny jeans and red shirt with the "Sup Guy" on it. Next to it, their was simple large font that read "Sup". Felix had bought it awhile ago and got it yesterday. He wanted to surprise Cry with it. He finished with getting ready, and texted Cry again.

_"Are you ready?"_

_"No," _Cry replied. Felix waited for a few seconds, then texted him again.

_"Are you ready now?"_

_"Goddamn it, Pewds! xD"_

Felix gave a light chuckle and waited for the text from Cry to let him know he was ready. Soon enough, Cry sent Felix a text, informing the blonde that he was finally done getting dressed. Felix smiled and pocketed his phone and wallet after letting Cry know that he was on his way. He closed and locked the door to his apartment, and ran down the flight of stairs to get to his car. He smiled for the millionth time that morning. He couldn't wait to see Cry.

Cry's P.O.V

After getting ready for another day with Pewds, Cry waited patiently in his living room. For some odd reason, he couldn't shake off this feeling of him being in danger. He fidgeted with his fingers momentarily, then finally stood and made his way to his room. Cry opened his bottom drawer, pushing aside some old jeans and a few t-shirts to reveal a semi-automatic handgun. He wrapped a small holster belt around his waist and slipped the gun inside. Luckily, the sweater Pewdie bought him was sort of baggy. It allowed him to pull it completely over his waist to hide the dangerous weapon. Cry's phone buzzed in his pocket, and he took it out to read a message from Pewdie saying that he had arrived.

Cry gave a smile and left his house, locking it behind him. The moment he saw Pewdie, his heart sped up. Like the first time they hung out, Pewdie waved enthusiastically. Cry did the same and got into the car.

"Hey buddy!"

"Sup?"

Cry then looked down at Pewdie's bright red shirt with a "Sup Guy" plastered onto it. Cry grinned widely as his cheeks warmed slightly.

"Nice shirt," he complimented with a smirk. It was Pewdie's turn to blush.

"Thanks. I thought you'd like it," Pewdie said, returning the smirk. Cry chuckled, pleased that his best friend had gotten one of his shirts. Pewdie began to drive and they spoke of random things as they normally do. Cry felt strange though. He could feel his gun digging into his hip. He still felt that uneasy feeling, and hoped he wouldn't have to use his gun.

Felix's P.O.V

Felix noticed that Cry seemed a bit off. He was getting the feeling of nervousness that seemed to radiate off of his friend next to him.

"Cry? You alright, bro?"

Cry looked at Felix and gave a reassuring smile. "I'm good, friend."

Felix returned the smile.

Later that day, they were sitting at a diner. They had decided to eat outside because it was absolutely gorgeous outside. The sun was shining brightly, and the wind blew softly. Felix loved how the wind tousled Cry's wavy brown hair around and slightly over that poker face mask. He would shake it out at times, annoyed with his rather long hair. The diner was a cute little restaurant across the street from an old park. It was painted with bright colors and intricate designs, and the outside had beautiful rose gardens, shaded lightly by the white umbrellas over each table.

Cry seemed a bit calmer, but still on edge. But he still conversed with Felix, telling the interested blonde man a few things about his life like his dreams, achievements, and failures. Felix drank in every word, as well as every feature of Cry besides his face. How he craved to know what he looked like...

Felix gazed at him almost dreamily, wondering how he was so lucky to have befriended this mysteriously intriguing man. Although he was happy that Cry was opening up to him, he couldn't help but notice the way Cry nervously twiddled his thumbs and constantly looked around them, scrutinizing every little thing.

"Cry, you're worrying me. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just... I just feel like it's gonna rain, that's all," Cry lied. Felix frowned and looked up at the sky. It was sunny outside, and not a cloud was in the sky. No signs of rain whatsoever. Cry was still nervously gazing over his shoulder, then he looked up. Felix's concern only grew more and more. Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot and glass shattering was heard, and Cry tumbled out of his chair. Screams immediately began to fill the small town square. Felix lowered himself beneath the table, but noticed that Cry hadn't gotten down for cover. All he saw was the man's cracked mask on the ground, a large piece of it broken off. Felix heard more gunshots that were closer to him and more screams erupted. He looked up from under the table to see Cry's back facing him, so he couldn't see his face. He had a gun raised in the air and he was firing off as many rounds as he could.

Wait, a gun?! Where the hell did he get a gun?! Felix had no idea who the hell he was firing at, but he was terrified. Not for his life, but for Cry's.

"Cry! Cry, stop!" Felix yelled. Cry was too busy shouting obscenities at God knows who, then a last shot was fired, hitting Cry. He fell onto the ground with a pain filled grunt, and held his bleeding arm. The town square was in an uproar. People screamed, hid in any safe place they could find, or was running in all directions.

"Cry! Cry!" Felix yelled again, running to his friend's side. Cry was covering his face, realizing that his mask was gone. Felix reached out for him, but Cry shuffled away blindly, being sure to keep his face hidden.

"Don't look at me!" he growled threateningly, and pulled his hood over his head and took off running.

"CRY!" Felix screamed, chasing after his friend. But of course, he was much more faster than Felix. It was a chaotic mess in the whole square, and now the police were beginning to arrive.

"Shit!" Felix cursed, and was about to leave until he caught a glimpse of the broken mask. He picked it up carefully then ran back to his car and left before he could be questioned or taken by the police. He needed to find Cry as soon as possible.

Cry's P.O.V

Something was going to happen. He could feel it. Cry's eyes continuously scanned the area. Pewdie was worried. Cry could read it on his face, for it was etched upon his normally calm features upon his face. He had asked Cry several times if he was alright, and he always gave subtle answers or just lied. He looked around once more, the up at a rooftop of a building across the street.

There stood a man with long, slicked back hair that was the color of midnight. He was clad in black clothing, and was wearing an evil grin upon his pale face. His lips twisted and curled into an even more sinister smile as he raised a gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet grazed the shell of Cry's left ear and shattered his precious mask. The impact made Cry fall from his seat. Screams of terror began to fill the miniscule town square, and Cry stood and pulled out his gun. His blue eyes were dark and blazing with fury as he fired back at the man with equally exceptional aim and precision. It hit the man's shoulder and he grimaced, raising his gun once more to shoot Cry.

"Do it! Shoot me you fucking coward! Better yet, get your scrawny ass down here and fight me like a man, you worthless piece of shit!"

"Cry! Cry, stop!" Pewdie yelled from underneath the table of where they were seated. Cry was unaware of Pewdie's shouts, only the fact that he was seething with anger and was in a murderous state. The moment he raised his gun to fire at the man, he was hit with another bullet, and he groaned in pain. He fell to his knees and grasped onto his bleeding arm, looking back up at the now empty rooftop. He was gone.

_"You've fucked with the wrong man, Lucius. Your death wish shall be granted."_

Pewdie ran to Cry's side and reached for him, but Cry moved away the moment he realized his mask was gone. He hid his face as best as he could with his bloody hands.

"Don't look at me!" he screamed, pulling his hood over his head and running away at full speed. He could hear the sound of Pewdie calling to him as well as cop cars speeding their way to the scene of the crime. Once far away from the town square, he turned into a quiet and isolated alleyway and hid there for as long as possible until all the commotion died down. He took several detours to avoid any sort of human contact. There was someone he needed to see...

_"I'm in deep shit,"_ he thought, running through many alleyways to get to where he needed to be.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Broken Pieces

~Chapter Twelve: Broken Pieces~

Cry's P.O.V

It was late in the afternoon and Cry was still outside, wandering the streets and being sure that he wasn't being seen by anyone. He didn't want to go home just yet. He was in serious trouble. But getting rid of the people tracking him down was his number one priority. He jumped a few fences on his way to his next destination. He hated being in this neighborhood because it was close to his old house. The home in which his family was murdered. He turned a corner, knowing these streets as well as the back of his hand. He stopped in front of an old store, memories flooding back into his mind. He came here often with his father. He had no clue why he came here with his father. He didn't mind because he loved the man who owned the store.

Jimmy's Gun Emporium.

It was actually a small shop rather than an emporium. Cry glanced around the area before entering the store.

"Sorry sir, we're about to close," a man at the register said calmly.

"So soon, Jim?" Cry spoke as a smirk began to form onto his face. The man known as Jim and clearly the owner of the store looked up at Cry. He immediately noticed the blood staining the right arm of Cry's pale blue sweater and glared. Jim pulled out a gun and aimed it directly at Cry's heart, but it didn't strike fear into the now unmasked man. He didn't even flinch.

"I don't want any trouble. So I suggest that you leave."

"I'm not here for trouble, Jim."

Jim gave a nasty snarl. "You speak as if you know me, boy."

"Maybe because I do."

"Don't get smart. Now put your hands where I can see them," Jim demanded and Cry did as he was told. "Take the hood off, kid." And again, Cry complied to his request. His striking blue eyes looked into the light grey ones of Jim's. He frowned in confusion, lowering his gun ever so slightly. "What's your name, son?"

"Ryan," Cry answered.

"Ryan? As in Ryan Terry?"

Cry nodded as a grin spread across his face and Jim immediately set down the gun on the counter. "My God, Ryan! What the hell happened to you? You and your family just disappeared... It's been years since I've last seen your face, nephew. You were a small lad indeed."

Cry's smile widened. Now Jim wasn't really his uncle, but merely good friends with his father. And he had to say, Jim was more of a father figure than his actual father. Jim was the only reason Cry would walk to this store with his dad.

"Hey Uncle... It has been awhile, huh? I know this is quite sudden, but I need a favor from you. I need some guns."

"Woah woah there, fella. What for? Your father in some kind of trouble again? I haven't seen you for years, and here you are now, askin' me for guns."

Cry gave a sly smirk and shook his head, then it fell and he looked at Jim seriously.

"My family's gone. Dead. Murdered because of my father's actions, and I'm sure you know what I mean by that. You're all I've got, Jim. They're after me now. Gotta pay for what dad couldn't." Jim felt his heart shatter at the words and looked into the dark abyss of Cry's eyes. They had darkened to a menacing navy blue.

"What do you intend to do? You can't beat them all yourself. You have no clue how dangerous they are, son," His uncle said with true concern for the man before him.

"I don't give a shit. I will do whatever it takes to murder every single one of them. I will make sure they're all in a fucking body bag. Even if it means sacrificing myself... The job will get done."

Jim looked into Cry's eyes once more. Ryan's eyes. He wasn't joking. He was truly going to go through with this... The once innocent, small and abused boy before him was now a strong man seeking revenge.

"You better know what you're doing, boy. Follow me."

Cry followed the man with quite a devious smirk upon his face.

Felix's P.O.V

Felix had been driving for hours searching for Cry, but he never found him. He was so worried, gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles were a pale, chalky color. He was hyperventilating, and he would take deep breaths to calm himself. But he couldn't help but be terrified. He had even checked if Cry had returned home, but no... He wasn't there, either. Felix ran his fingers through his hair stressfully.

Why was this happening? What the hell was going on in the first place? Who was shooting at Cry? How had he gotten that gun? So many questions ran through Felix's mind and none of them were being answered. He sat in the car quietly for a moment, gazing down at the broken mask within his passenger seat. Just looking at the broken pieces reminded him of Cry and how broken his life seemed to be. If only Cry would let him in, then maybe he could help resolve all of these issues. Maybe not all of them, but at least he could be there to help him.

He sighed and picked up the pieces. Maybe he could fix it. He remembered seeing an old store that sold china dishes and porcelain dolls. It creeped him out, but maybe they could fix it?

"It's worth a shot," Felix said to himself, and started his car once more to get to the store. Luckily, it was still open when he got there. He cradled the shattered mask carefully and entered the store. The bells rang, indicating that a customer had arrived. An old woman at the counter looked up and smiled. "What can I do for you, dear?"

Felix nervously walked up to the woman and placed the pieces on the counter. "Can you fix this? It's very important to a friend of mine. Please... I just need help." The woman could hear the desperation in Felix's voice.

"Of course I can, dear. Nothing a bit of heat can't fix. I'm Mrs. Sylvia by the way," she said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Sylvia. How much do I owe you?" Felix asked, feeling relieved.

"Nothing. I'll do it for free. This must be for someone you love, yes?" she questioned, putting together the pieces of Cry's mask that way she could be able to fix it properly. Felix watched as she did so with a blush on his face.

"You could say that, I guess..." He whispered and she smiled.

"Ah, young love. But I believe by the look in your eyes, that this is someone special indeed. Someone you'd like to be with forever."

Felix's face grew warmer, and he nodded. She definitely knew what she was talking about. As she fixed the mask, she told stories of her life and how she grew up with the man she fell in love with and eventually married. Sadly, he passed away and she was left widowed with an old china store. She didn't regret anything though. And Felix wanted that with Cry. To love and be loved by him, and eventually grow old together.

Felix shook his head. He had quite the imagination. He wasn't even sure if it was truly love. Was he in love with Cry? He knew he was beginning to fall for him, but it just seemed so sudden. Mrs. Sylvia could tell he was caught up in his thoughts, so she left him to think and fix the mask.

Cry's P.O.V

Jim looked into those eyes again. He slid over two suitcases filled with weapons and firearms. He patted Cry's shoulder and Cry gave him a reassuring smile in return. "Thanks, Uncle," Cry said.

"Not a problem, kid. Be careful out there, alright?"

"Will do," He replied, quickly leaving the store. It was nice to see Uncle Jim again, but he never expected his visit to be for that reason. Cry took several more detours to return home, which took a lot longer than he thought. He felt terribly uncomfortable without his mask, and kept pulling his hood lower and lower. On his way home, he only made contact with a few people. Some gasped at the sight of blood all over his arm, and others tried to help him. He simply declined and walked faster. Once home, he opened the door and swiftly closed and locked it. He pulled out his gun and searched his entire house in case any intruders may have entered his home while he was away. He gave a relieved sigh, realizing no one was there.

He entered the bathroom, pulling out his first aid kit and the knife he used to cut himself with, then searched for his lighter. He found it and switched it on, heating up the small pocket knife. Once it was warm enough, he pulled off his sweater and shirt. He dug the knife into the bullet wound, hissing in pain as he forced the bullet out of his arm. The bullet fell into the sink and his arm began to bleed profusely. Cry cursed and soaked a rag in warm water and held it onto his arm while searching for rubbing alcohol. Once finding it, he poured the liquid onto the wound and it hissed and sizzled. He cringed, and pulled a needle and surgical string from the first aid kit and began sewing the wound together. Cry cleaned it once more then bandaged it.

He then looked at himself in the mirror and at his wounded left ear. Another scar would be adorned on his face. The bullet grazed his temple and the upper shell of his ear. "Fucking bastard..." Cry muttered, and began to tend to that wound as well. He picked up the bloodied bullet in the sink and washed it off.

Once done, he sat in his living room and turned on the television. The local news was on, discussing what had happened in the town square. Lucky for Cry, there was no footage. But there was a poorly drawn sketch of him. Great. Now he was a wanted man. At least his hair shaded his face in the drawing. He listened to the news reporter and witnesses each tell their story. His glare deepened more and more as he twirled the bullet in his fingers. Cry then studied it and saw initials engraved into the bullet in cursive. It read "L.G.". Lucius Giordano. Cry's face only twisted into a sinister scowl. The bastard was going to pay.

Felix's P.O.V

Felix silently watched as Mrs. Sylvia quietly hummed to herself as she attached new strings for the mask. It was literally like new, as if it were never broken. This woman was a miracle worker. It even looked better than how it originally looked. It's luster was beyond magnificent, as it glinted within the dim lights of the store.

"All finished," she said proudly, then wrapped it carefully in bubble wrap and placed it neatly into a decorated box.

"Oh goodness, thank you so much Mrs. Sylvia! How could I ever repay you?" Felix asked with a bright smile.

"Tell that person that you love them with all your heart. And visit me sometime. It gets rather lonely in this store," she said with a sad smile.

"I promise to do so, Mrs. Sylvia. Have a wonderful day."

"You too dear!" She called out to Felix as he left the small shop with a smile. He sat in the car with a sigh, his smile slowly fading. He promised her he'd do it. But what would he even say? Honestly, all he truly cared about was Cry's safety. He still needed to find him, but he would do so in the morning.

_"I hope that you're safe Cry. I'll be by your side soon."_


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Explanation

~Chapter Thirteen: The Explanation~

Felix's P.O.V

Felix couldn't sleep at all. He was so worried about Cry that it almost made him sick. He sat upon his couch, watching a comedy, but it didn't heighten his spirits at all. He sat worrying, rocking back and forth, constantly checking his phone and the time. He was hoping, praying that Cry would answer his phone or at least notify Felix that he was indeed alright. He stared at the beautifully decorated box with the fixed mask. He would bring it to Cry in the morning, but morning was taking too damn long to get here. It was 3:15 a.m. Felix knew he should get some sleep, but he just couldn't close his eyes and rest. He layed down upon the couch, and soon, sleep overcame him. But it didn't last long... He awoke again and checked his phone, then looked at the clock.

5:38 a.m.

_"Fuck it," _Felix thought, and got up to get dressed. After doing his normal routine, he grabbed his keys and gently picked up the box with Cry's treasure inside. He left the house in a rush, almost forgetting to lock the door behind him. He did so, then flew down the stairs to get to his car. Once in the car, he put the keys into the ignition and started it up and immediately began speeding down the roads to get to Cry's house. He was surprised that a cop hadn't stopped him.

Once at Cry's house, he stepped out of the car with the box cradled gently against his chest. He walked up the three steps to Cry's front porch and stopped at the door. The sudden feeling of nervousness began to strike his body, and his hands shook slightly and tightened its grip on the box. He was trembling, fearful of the fact that Cry wouldn't want to see him. Hell, Felix wasn't even sure if the man was home.

_"Maybe I shouldn't be here," _Felix thought to himself. He was going to leave, as he turned around, facing his back to that door. The door that held Cry on the inside. That is, if he was there. Why not just try? Felix turned back around and knocked on the door.

No reply.

He groaned in frustration, and knocked again.

_"Please answer me, Cry."_

Cry's P.O.V

Cry was asleep on the couch, gun within his right hand. He had a rough day yesterday, and wasn't able to sleep out of paranoia. He was a rather light sleeper, but the sound of banging on his door still startled him. He awoke with a jolt and glared at his front door. He cradled the gun close to his chest momentarily, then got up quickly. He pulled on his green sweater and pulled the hood over his head, shadowing his face completely. There were a few more knocks and Cry aimed the gun toward the door.

"Who is it?!" Cry shouted out threateningly.

"It's me! Pewdie!" A voice called, which held a thick Swedish accent. Cry lowered the gun and placed onto the table before going to anwer the door. The moment he opened the door, Pewdie's arms immediately wrapped around him and Cry did the same to him. He had pulled Cry so close to him that there was absolutely no space in between them, and Cry's grip around Pewdie's waist tightened just a bit.

"Thank God you're alright. I was so worried about you, Cry."

"I'm fine, Pewds. I apologize for worrying you."

Pewdie squeezed him a bit more tightly, if possible, which Cry didn't mind one bit. He loved being close to Pewdie. They pulled apart, but still held each other. Pewdie gazed at Cry, whose hood completely covered his face. Pewdie was trying to read him, which made Cry highly uncomfortable. He stepped away from Pewdie, and they both began to miss the feeling of having each other within their arms. Cry sat down on the couch and Pewdie sat next to him. Pewdie eyed the gun on the table, but said nothing. Instead he took notice to Cry's silence, and decided to speak up.

"I have something for you," he whispered to the hooded man before him who made sure his face was completely out of sight. Pewdie placed the box on Cry's lap. Cry stared at the box, then gently ran his fingers over it.

"You didn't have to, Pewds," Cry said. Pewdie was always getting something for him.

"I know, but this is important to you, so I had to," Pewdie replied. Cry gave a quiet gasp. Could it be...? He opened the box slowly and felt his heart jump in his chest, and tears began to form in his eyes. There was his mask, gently wrapped and looking completely like new. Not even a crack could be seen. It's luster was brighter than ever and reflected everything. Cry caressed his precious mask, for he had missed it terribly.

"I... Wow, I... It's so beautiful."

Pewdie smiled at his words. "I'll close my eyes that way you can put it on," Pewdie said, and he did so. Cry looked up at him, and saw that he had his eyes shut tightly. To be sure, he waved his hand in front of Pewdie's face. There was no reaction from him, so Cry assumed it was safe to take off his hood. He pulled it down, and placed the mask on his face then tied the back of it so it could stay in place. He looked over at Pewdie and moved closer to him. Cry slowly raised a hand, and placed it upon Pewdie's cheek, caressing it softly with his thumb. Pewdie gasped in surprise and Cry gave a small smile. He thought of kissing him but hesitated and bit his lip, then leaned forward and placed a kiss on his other cheek instead. Cry leaned closer and whispered into his ear, "Thank you, Felix."

Felix's P.O.V

Felix kept his eyes closed, waiting patiently for Cry to put his mask on. Felix then felt the couch dip a little. Was Cry moving closer to him? Suddenly, he felt Cry's warm hand caress his cheek, which made him jump slightly in surprise and gasp. Then another soft touch was felt, and it sent tingles down Felix's spine and made his cheeks warm significantly. Did Cry just give him a kiss?

"Thank you, Felix," Cry whispered into his ear. Felix felt a swirl of emotions within him that created butterflies within his stomach and made his cheeks darken. The feel of Cry's warmth breath, and the way Cry's deep, sultry voice had said his real name just sent shivers through him, which was rather noticeable.

"You may open your eyes now."

Felix did so, and smiled to see the shiny new poker face mask upon Cry. He then looked at Cry seriously and questioned him.

"What happened yesterday, Cry? Why did it happen? What's going on?"

Cry gave an audible sigh, not wanting to explain what happened but knew that he had to. Saying that it was nothing would be a terrible lie. Felix waited for an answer, and finally, Cry spoke up.

"I was attacked by a man who wants me to pay my father's debt."

Felix looked confused. Debt?

"What are you talking about?"

Cry fidgeted within his seat and looked away. "Do you... Do you remember what I told you about my father and my family?"

Felix nodded in response, and Cry began again, although hesitating slightly. "The man who shot at me was Lucius Giordano. My father purchased drugs from him and his gang. He bought so many drugs that he had gotten himself in a shit load of debt. In order to pay them back, he said he'd sell drugs for them. But my father was such an addict that he used the drugs they had given him to sell, so I had to steal from my dad to sell a bit of it on the streets to get him some money to pay them back, but we were coming up short on the earnings. They had gotten fed up with my father, and came busting through the door of our house late at night. They killed my family in front of me as my father fled, and they beat me senseless. I have no clue where my father is, but they're after me now... And I've got to stop them."

Felix's heart sped up and his face paled. He was terrified for Cry.

"Cry, you should call the police and - "

"NO!" Cry yelled, then took a deep breath to calm himself. Felix flinched from the sudden outburst and looked away from Cry. Cry took Felix's hands gently and apologized.

"Listen Pewds, I'm sorry. But I can't call the police. I don't want them to get involved. It will only cause more trouble."

Felix nodded in understanding, although he truly didn't fully understand. Then he thought about it... He wasn't going to let Cry face these people alone.

"Let me help you."


	14. Chapter Fourteen: I Can't Lose You

~Chapter Fourteen: I Can't Lose You~

Cry's P.O.V

Cry looked at Pewdie as if he had lost his mind, which honestly, he might have really lost it. After a moment of shock, Cry shook his head.

"No Pewds. I can't let you get into this... Are you crazy? No. In fact, you shouldn't be here. You're in danger just by being around me."

Pewdie frowned and immediately refused.

"No. I want to help you. There's no way in hell you could face these guys alone," Pewdie said stubbornly.

"And what? You know what to do, Pewds? I doubt you even know how to handle a gun."

"I can learn."

"No. This isn't a game, Pewds."

"I know it isn't. I was there yesterday, wasn't I?"

Cry was growing annoyed with Pewdie, only because he couldn't persuade him. He didn't want Pewds to know about this in the first place. Why did this have to happen?

"Listen, I know you were there, and the fact that you could've been killed scares me. I can't let that happen to you, so no. You can't help me."

Pewdie crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not going anywhere Cry. Wherever you go, I go. I'm helping you and that's that."

Cry couldn't believe how childish Pewdie could be at times, no matter how fucking adorable it was to see him glare and fold his arms challengingly.

"Felix - "

"Ryan," Pewdie said sternly, cutting him off and looking directly at Cry. Pewdie's eyes held a passion like none other. He was serious about this, and the way his eyes gazed at Cry, he was challenging Cry to say otherwise. Pewdie's earnest blue eyes kept its gaze almost unblinkingly, and Cry felt defeated. There was no persuading the blonde man.

Cry got up in frustration and walked into the kitchen. He got a glass of water, gulping it down quickly and setting the glass down. He placed his elbows onto the counter, leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. He began to stressfully pull at his brown locks of hair. How could he convince Pewdie to stay out of it?

Felix's P.O.V

Felix watched as Cry got up and left the room. Was he angry? Probably. And Felix wasn't going to apologize. Why apologize for wanting to help his friend? To protect the man he loved? Felix shook his head. Cry was definitely right, it would be dangerous to get himself mixed up in all of this... But he refused to leave him to face this situation alone. Felix twiddled his thumbs and waited for Cry to return, but he didn't, so he got up and made his way to the kitchen.

He sighed the moment he saw Cry leaning over the counter and pulling at his hair. Felix shook his head and walked over to Cry, pulling his hands from out of his hair and turning him around that way they could be facing each other.

"Talk to me, Cry," Felix said, staring down at the masked man.

"Why can't you just let me do this on my own?" Cry questioned.

"And why can't you let me help you?"

"Because it's dangerous! I don't want you to get hurt, I can deal with this myself."

"You know that you can't do this on your own, no matter how much you try to persuade me," Felix said.

"Even if I can't do this alone, I'm not going to let you help me!" Cry said, raising his voice again.

"And why not?"

"Because!" Cry shouted, getting annoyed with Felix because he couldn't convince him.

"Because of what? Tell me. Come on, Cry. Why can't I be there for you? Why can't I be there, fighting by your side? Why won't you let me help you?"

"Because I can't lose you!" Cry literally screamed at him. "Goddamn you, Felix! I can't fucking lose you, ok?! I can't! I just... I-I can't... I can't lose you..." Cry's voice began to sound a bit more strained, as he fell to his knees and let the tears flow from his eyes. Felix got down onto his knees as well to hug his friend.

"That is the same reason that I can't let you do this on your own. I can't lose you, Ryan."

Cry clung onto Felix and cried softly. "But what if something happens to you? It'll be all my fault and I'd never be able to forgive myself."

"I already told you, Cry. I'm not going anywhere."

Felix held Cry close to him, loving the feeling of holding him within his arms. He let go of Cry and helped him up. Cry's mask was in the way, but he was able to wipe away most of his tears. He took Cry's hand and kissed it. He then smiled, because even though Cry was wearing his mask, he could make out a faint blush.

"Adorable," Felix whispered, and Cry's face only darkened as he looked away from him. It made Felix happy that he had that kind of affect on Cry. Felix smiled and pulled Cry into the living room. They sat together quietly and watched TV. Felix was surprised that Cry was still holding his hand, which was comforting for him as well. Cry's head fell on Felix's shoulder and Felix couldn't help but place a gentle kiss upon his head.

Cry's P.O.V

Admitting to Pewdie that he didn't want to lose him was a hard thing to do. He loved him. He loved Felix. And it made his heart swell yet feel hurt to know that Pewdie wanted to help him. Pewdie's arms were firmly wrapped around him, and it felt so right that way. Pewdie then helped him up and wiped away Cry's tears. Such a soothing touch...

But it's what Pewdie did next that made Cry's heart beat rapidly. He kissed Cry's hand and Cry's face immediately grew warm.

"Adorable," Pewdie whispered.

_"Did he just call me adorable?"_

Cry thought, face getting hotter as he looked away. He pulled Cry into the living room and they sat and watched TV. Cry noticed they were still holding hands, and he didn't mind at all. It made him feel safe. Cry rested his head upon Pewdie's shoulder and blushed again at the feeling of a kiss upon his head. In return, he gently squeezed Pewdie's hand.

Cry was worried. So incredibly worried for their lives, but more for Pewdie's sake. Cry moved closer to Pewdie and Pewdie gripped onto his hand, which comforted him. Cry stared at the television screen, and slowly that gaze had turned into a glare. His already dark blue eyes had darkened more, as his urge to murder someone increased.

_"They're not going to take him away from me. I can't lose him. I can't lose you, Felix."_

**Author's Note: Hello! It's nice to see that people are reading and enjoying the story. But it doesn't hurt to comment. It actually helps me a lot and gives me more motivation. Come on, don't be shy. Speak up! You're so quiet...**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Unmasked

~Chapter Fifteen: Unmasked~

Cry's P.O.V

Cry awoke and felt someone's arms wrapped around his torso. He looked behind him to see a head full of blonde hair. He carefully turned around within this man's arms. The man he had accidentally fell in love with... Felix. He was holding onto Cry softly, and they were still laying upon the couch. The late afternoon sun was breaking through the shades of the window, and Cry realized how late it was. It was most likely around three p.m., and Cry remembered how early Pewdie had arrived. He came over around six in the morning, Pewds gave him his mask, which thankfully was still upon his face. Then he explained what had happened to Pewds, and they argued. More like Cry yelled at Pewds a few times, and the blonde remained calm. Then they held hands, and watched TV until they fell asleep.

Cry looked up at the sleeping man that held him and brushed away a strand of hair that fell upon his face. Pewdie's calm features were so handsome as he slept. Cry gently stroked the side of his cheek, then kissed it gently. He managed to maneuver out of Pewdie's grip and left to do his morning routine. Afterwards, he made his way downstairs to make lunch. No need to make breakfast, it was late in the afternoon.

Cry stood there in the kitchen with a blank stare on his face that matched his mask. He wasn't sure what to make, so he stood there thinking for quite awhile. He then decided upon making homemade pizza. He got out all the ingredients he needed, but remembered that he needed flour. He realized he had put it in one of the cabinets, and damn his slightly short stature. He climbed upon the counter, opened a cabinet, and pushed aside some seasonings. He took out a few he may need as well as the flour, then jumped down from the counter to begin cooking.

Felix's P.O.V

Felix awoke and noticed Cry wasn't next to him. He arose and stretched as well as giving a yawn. He heard noises and loud bangs coming from the kitchen and became curious, so silently entered the kitchen. His head tilted to the side as he saw Cry pummeling dough with his fists and flour puffing into the air from the impact.

"Cry?"

The masked man jumped slightly and turned to see Felix giving him an amused grin. "What're you doing?"

"Making pizza," he answered simply.

"By punching dough?" He questioned, shaking his head and chuckling. Cry looked down at his feet shyly.

"I was kneading it, not punching it," Cry whispered, even though he knew he was basically taking his anger out on a food product. Felix smiled at his shyness and how cute he was, covered in flour and awkwardly shuffling his feet. He walked over to Cry and turned him around so he was facing the counter again. Felix wrapped his arms around Cry to guide his hands.

"My mother used to say that when your gentle with food, take your time, and give it love, it comes out perfect. It sounds silly, I know, but my mother must've been right because her cooking was magnificent," he said quietly into Cry's ear, and Cry's face warmed ever so slightly.

They cooked by each other's side, often glancing at each other shyly and smiling. They shoved each other, joked around and laughed. They would often wrestle because Cry smeared flour on Felix's face and when they were applying sauce, Felix had flicked the spoon purposefully and sauce splattered on Cry's shirt. After messing around, they placed the pizza within the pre-heated oven and cleaned the kitchen.

Cry changed his clothes and allowed Felix to shower and borrow his clothes. Then they sat quietly and played video games while waiting for the pizza to finish. Once it was done, they sat and ate happily, conversing of new games that they couldn't wait to come out. Felix listened to the smooth voice that was Cry's, then stared at the scar that was peeking from behind his mask. It was bothering him now. He needed to see Cry's face. "Cry? When will I be able to see your face?"

Cry and Felix's P.O.V

Cry paused mid-sentence. The question had literally came out of nowhere, and he looked up at Felix with shock.

"You trust me, don't you?" Felix questioned, and Cry was still at a loss for words. Felix grew worried. Did Cry not trust him?

"Yes, I trust you. I just..." Cry spoke, nervously cracking his knuckles and looking away. He didn't want Felix to see his face. He was hideous. He was as ugly as sin, and Cry began to cringe at those thoughts. Felix could see that Cry was going through an internal battle, and the moment he saw Cry's face contort into a grimace, he was curious as to what was going through his mind.

"Cry? Talk to me."

"Pewds, I'm not the greatest looking guy in the world. In fact, I'm probably one of the worst. I'm definitely not a sight for sore eyes. I'm the sight that made the eyes sore in the first place."

Harsh.

Felix frowned. How the hell could he talk so bad about himself so easily? He hated that about Cry. The months that they've known each other, Cry had always insulted himself in anyway possible.

"Why do you always do that? Talk shit about yourself. I hate that... Stop it," Felix said, the frown deepening slightly upon his features. Cry was taken back by his words, and looked back down at his hands.

"I'm sorry..." Cry whispered. Cry did trust Felix and knew that he needed to stop being so cruel toward himself. Why not show his face to Felix? What would go wrong?

_"Everything," _Cry thought, and he tried to push that thought away. He looked back up at Felix, who was staring at him with those glowing light blue eyes. They held so many emotions within them. "You really want to see my face?" Cry asked, altough he was terrified of the result if he were to let Felix see him.

Felix nodded. Was Cry really going to let him see his face? He would be able to finally see Ryan after waiting for so long? Felix grew impatient as he waited for Cry's response. Cry moved closer to Felix and directly faced him. They both sat cross legged on the couch, facing each other. Cry grabbed Felix's hands and placed them upon his face.

"Go ahead. Take it off," Cry spoke calmly, but deep down inside he was freaking out. He almost began to hyperventilate, but he closed his eyes and thought of something that usually calmed him. He thought of his mother, and how she used to always speak soothing words to him when he was nervous about something.

Felix's hands were trembling. Was he serious? Was this really going to happen? Felix took a deep breath then ran his fingers through Cry's hair as he searched for the strings that held the mask in its place. Cry shivered as Felix's fingers found the strings, and he untied them. The mask loosened and slid off of Cry's face, but Felix caught it and set it down gently upon the table.

Cry felt cool air hit his face and he knew the mask was off. He kept his eyes shut and his breathing increased. He shook with nervousness, refusing to open his eyes to see Felix's reaction. _"God, he's quiet. He must think I'm the ugliest son of a bitch he's ever layed eyes upon. Why won't he say anything? God, kill me NOW."_

The reason why Felix was so quiet is because he was thrown off guard by Cry's beauty. He was completely, and utterly beautiful. Despite the scars that adorned his face. He understood why Cry wanted to hide his face. There were many scars. Not just the one that was visible to Felix most of the time. There was the fresh scar on his left temple and ear from the gunshot. Cry's eyes were closed, which completed the line of the scar upon his left eye which began at his eyebrow, where hair had ceased to grow, and traveled down below his eye and stopping near his cheekbone. Under his right eye was a deformed, medium sized "X" in which one of the lines ran down his cheek. And the last scar which began in the middle of his left cheek, and traveled along his jawline. Felix reached up and traced every single scar upon his face, and watched as Cry gasped and trembled under the touch.

Cry felt Felix's fingers run along the lines of each scar. It made him shiver, especially when he traced the "X" on his face and the scar on his jaw. They were the most sensitive. Felix was still quiet, which was making Cry's senses heighten. Each touch from Felix made his nerves tingle more and the hairs upon his skin stand up.

"Open your eyes, Cry," Felix demanded. He needed to look into the eyes of the man that he loved. This man who hid his beautiful scarred face away from the world. Cry's eyes slowly opened, and Felix's heart skipped several beats. His eyes were a vivid ocean blue, with a hint of sea green. It was the most amazing mix of colors Felix had ever seen. Felix cupped Cry's face and stared into his eyes, not able to look away. Cry couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Please say something, Pewds," Cry begged. The silence was getting to him and he had no clue what Felix thought of him. Felix was still silent with awe and Cry sighed sadly as he reached for his mask. Felix immediately slapped his hand away, making Cry flinch.

"Don't you dare touch that goddamn mask. Ryan... You're gorgeous. Absolutely flawless in every way. Why would you hide from me?"

"And why would you lie to me?" Cry asked in return.

"I would never lie to you," Felix said, caressing Cry's cheek. He was so damn beautiful. Felix inched closer, as his thumb grazed lightly over Cry's soft pink lips. Cry breathed shakily, his eyes closing slowly as he trembled from the touch. Felix bit his lip as he watched Cry do this, and his urge to kiss those lips grew with each passing second.

"Look at me, Ryan," Felix spoke, his voice was a bit raspy. Cry opened his eyes again, looking directly into Felix's eyes. Felix gazed into those eyes. This was all he wanted and more. Looking into his eyes, he felt like he was meeting Cry for the first time. He could see sorrow, pain, hope, a hint of lust, and another emotion that seemed to overpower every other emotion that swirled within those oceanic eyes. He couldn't place what it was, but all Felix knew was that the look Cry was giving him was luring him into his trap. A trap Felix wouldn't mind getting caught into, as long as it was Cry.

Felix leaned in closer to Cry and Cry did the same. They teased each other, brushing their lips against each other and pulling away. Cry would lean forward and Felix would lean back with a smirk. Cry bit his lip in anticipation, which drove Felix wild. This time, Felix cupped Cry's face again, and slowly leaned forward. He hesitated, and Cry had lost any patience he had left and leaned the rest of the way. Their lips connected, and an electricity surged through both of them. They were like a circuit, and every time they kissed, the current began to flow again. Their breathing grew heavy as they continued to kiss.

Felix pushed Cry so that he was laying on his back, and he was on top of him. His body rested between Cry's legs and their kisses grew heated. Cry knew he was attracted to Felix, but the first kiss had sealed the deal. He was definitely in love with Felix, and Felix could say the same about Cry.

Felix pulled away and they both were panting. Cry looked into Felix's eyes, and his heart pounded within his chest as butterflies fluttered within his stomach. Felix smiled softly, and leaned forward, kissing every scar upon Cry's face. He kissed along the sensitive scar on Cry's jawline and Cry gave a soft sigh of pleasure. Felix reached Cry's lips and placed a gentle kiss upon them.

They then snuggled against one another and layed there in silence. They weren't sure where this put their relationship, and at the moment, they didn't care. All that mattered was their mutual trust and feelings for one another. The comfortable silence between them made them feel at peace after everything that had been going wrong in their world. The worry they felt was gone, and was replaced with the safety they felt within each other's arms. Only one thought crossed their minds at that very moment.

_"I love you."_


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Affection

~Chapter Sixteen: Affection~

Felix's P.O.V

Ever since they kissed, Felix couldn't get Cry out of his head. Especially his face. Cry was the most gorgeous human being he had ever layed eyes upon. He didn't care about the scars upon his pale face. He cared about the man who was looking at him fondly. Those dark blue eyes whirling with emotions that Felix couldn't quite read.

"Why are you staring at me?" Cry asked, head tilting to the side.

"I'm staring because you're beautiful," Felix answered with a smirk upon his features. Cry looked away as a blush began to darken his cheeks. Cry covered his face, not used to it being so exposed. Felix's eyebrows furrowed, and he moved closer to Cry to remove his hands from his face.

"Don't hide from me," Felix whispered, lifting Cry's chin and turning his head so that he was facing him. He smiled at Cry, and Cry did the same. Felix leaned forward to capture his lips but paused. He waited for Cry to bite his lip like he usually did when he wanted a kiss. Felix smirked and pressed his lips firmly against Cry's, and the unmasked man immediately wrapped his arms around Felix's neck. They kissed for what seemed like forever, then pulled away, leaning their foreheads against one another and smiling.

Felix was absolutely and irrevocably in love with Cry. Each kiss pulled him in deeper, and his heart would swell with so much love that it was hard to contain. He so desperately wanted to tell Cry. Tell him those three simple little words. But he was afraid. Afraid of rejection, or Cry just not feeling completely the same because he was afraid too. Felix wasn't sure what to think, but he was willing to wait for Cry for a million years if he had to.

Cry's P.O.V

Cry felt so exposed to the world. He was so used to hiding, and here he was, sitting upon the couch next to Pewdie without his mask on. He wasn't paying attention to the cartoons upon the television screen. He was watching the setting sun and thinking of everything that had happened that day.

When he had let Pewdie take off his mask, and the way he was so honest to Cry, and the way he had kissed him. Cry had never felt wanted, or even loved. He always felt like a heavy burden, so these feelings were new and confusing for him. Cry knew he had definitely fallen for the blonde man next to him, but admitting his feelings was a major step. Was he even ready? Was Pewdie ready? He definitely seemed like it from all the kisses he received from him.

After they had kissed and cuddled together earlier, Cry had put on his mask and retreated to the kitchen. After drinking a glass of water, he turned around and was caught off guard by Pewdie pulling his mask off, backing him into the counter, and kissing him fiercely. Cry was shocked, but the kiss was a severe turn on for him and he had immediately kissed back. Then the time when Cry simply went to use the bathroom, he stared at his face and shook his head. The moment he stepped out, he was ambushed by Pewdie, shoved against a nearby wall, and kissed with such a fiery passion that his knees had buckled. Luckily, Pewdie had his arms wrapped around his waist and Cry's around Pewdie's neck. Pewdie literally couldn't keep his hands off of Cry.

But Cry was in the same boat, for he remembered his random acts of affection towards the Swede. Like when they were playing video games, Cry would fidget in his seat, then pause the game, and unexpectedly kiss Pewds with such fervor that it would instantly make the blonde breathless. Or how he'd always bite his lip, look at Pewds pleadingly, then steal a kiss if Pewdie was taking too long for him. Then the kiss that just happened not too long ago. Cry blushed at his thoughts and memories of the day's events, and just the way he had acted. He shook his head at himself.

"You alright, Cry?" Pewdie asked, light blue eyes looking over Cry. Cry nodded, losing himself in those eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Cry nodded again, and found his voice, finally adding a quiet and shy, "Y-Yea."

Pewdie smiled and gazed out the window. Cry did the same, curious as to what he was looking at. He then felt Pewdie's warm hand envelope his, and he looked over at him questioningly.

"Let's go outside, Cry."

Felix's P.O.V

Cry looked at him with confusion, and the moment Felix mentioned going outside, worry had made itself present on the brunette's face.

"No need to worry. Just to the backyard," Felix said, trying to reassure him. Cry simply nodded and followed closely behind. They walked out into the middle of the yard, hand in hand. Cry kept his head down, his slightly long hair shadowing his face. Felix looked over to him, knowing he was uncomfortable, and decided to speak of a memory he would always cherish to lighten the mood.

"Just half a year ago, we were here in this very spot, sitting upon the grass. My ankle was messed up pretty bad, but I wanted to watch the sunset with you. You had told me that you never watched it with someone. It saddened me, and I began to remember all the times I spent watching sunsets with the people I cared for. Such fond memories they were, and I wanted to be able to give you a happy memory as well. You see, Cry... Ryan, it was the day that I was sure that we were going to develop a friendship, a special bond like no one else has ever shared. I think of that day often, and I must say, it is the most precious memory to me," Felix spoke softly, and Cry heard every word. He turned to Cry and lifted the man's chin. Felix's heart jumped as Cry's dark blue eyes with specks of forest green had stared into his eyes. They were mesmerizing, as the setting sun added a deep toned yellow within his irises.

"You're precious to me, Ryan," Felix finished, and Cry's eyes began to fill with tears, ever so close to the brim and threatening to fall. Cry was speechless, and it was fine with Felix. There was no need to say anything, for the look in Cry's eyes spoke a thousand words. Felix wanted to say he loved Cry, but believed that those words were close enough at the moment. The sun was almost completely gone from the sky, and the clouds blended with the appearing stars, reflecting within Cry's eyes like a freshwater pond would do.

Cry stared at him unblinkingly, and Felix yet again couldn't read all of the emotions there, but he was almost certain that there was love. Cry's eyes shifted between Felix's eyes and his lips, then he bit his own. He was practically begging for a kiss, and Felix granted him with one. It wasn't a lustful kiss, but a soft, sensual, affectionate kiss that finally made the tears in Cry's eyes carelessly fall. When Felix pulled back, he wiped away Cry's tears and Cry beamed up at him. It was a true smile, and the most beautiful smile Felix had ever seen. It tugged at his heart strings and Felix automatically smiled back, pulling Cry closer to him as they kissed under the moonlight.

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed. They were such kind words. Thank you for reading as well. It means a lot to me.**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: The Proposition

~Chapter Seventeen: The Proposition~

Cry's P.O.V

Cry had grown attached to Felix. Perhaps more than he had originally been. And honestly, he wasn't sure why he had began to grow slightly dependent upon the man sitting next to him. Cry had always been the one that people trusted wholeheartedly, never the other way around. All of that changed when he met Felix.

They both sat silently within the dark, and as usual, the television was on as background noise. It blended in with the silent hum of electricity that ran through the house. Cry looked over at Felix, and the Swede did the same. They smiled at each other, although they could both see the worry in each other's eyes.

"Are you alright?" Felix questioned.

"Yes. Are you, friend?" Cry said with a smirk.

"Quite well, thank you. But... I crave ice cream."

Cry's head tilted to the side as a deep chuckle escaped him. He noticed the small shiver that ran through Felix, and his smirk grew as he raised an eyebrow suggestively. Felix blushed and looked away.

"Well, I am sad to say that I don't have any ice cream."

Felix pouted, then grabbed his keys from the table. Cry looked at the man with slight confusion. Surely Felix wasn't going to leave and drive all the way to the store for ice cream. Besides, he didn't want him to go. They were still in danger.

"Where do you think you're going, sir?" Cry asked, looking at Felix with a slight glare.

"To go get ice cream," Felix answered casually and Cry shook his head.

"I don't think so. Not alone, at least," Cry said, the worry beginning to break through within the tone of his voice.

"I'll be fine, Cry. The store is merely a few minutes away from your house. Just stay here. You trust me, right?" Felix said, cupping Cry's cheek and looking into his deep blue eyes. Cry nodded and Felix smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Cry watched as he slipped on his shoes and a sweater, then winked at Cry and left. Cry looked down at his feet. He couldn't help but worry. He didn't want anything to happen to Felix. He would blame himself if anything did happen to him. He just needed to calm down and relax. Cry sat down and constantly twiddled his thumbs and tried to calm his breathing. Everything would be fine...

Felix's P.O.V

Felix got into his car and quickly drove down the street to the store he saw nearby when he was on his way to Cry's house. It wasn't far at all. But he knew that he needed to be quick because Cry would begin to worry if he were to take too long.

He made it to the store and parked his car, got out and walked to the entrance. The grocery store was rather deserted besides the few people working to keep at least two lines open. It was pretty late anyway. He began to wander the aisles, searching for the frozen section. His mind was wandering as well and he didn't notice that he had bumped into someone.

"Excuse me, sir," Felix said, looking up at a man with long black hair that was slicked back. His face was pale and there was a small "X" under his right eye. It was almost similar to Cry's and that made Felix feel quite unnerved. The man smiled almost evilly and accepted Felix's apology.

"No, sir. Pardon me," he said, his grin growing wider on his features. Felix backed away slowly, and walked in a different direction. There was something completely off about that man, and he didn't want to figure out what his deal was either. Felix walked through the many aisles and finally found the aisle where the frozen foods were, and the ice cream was all the way at the end of the aisle. He slowly walked down there, feeling as if someone was watching his every step.

Felix eyed the many flavors of ice cream and chose his favorite. When he turned to leave the aisle, he was stopped by the same man who held a gun to his chest. The ice cream fell from his hands as he stood there frozen in fear.

"I wouldn't move if I were you... Felix."

Cry's P.O.V

Cry was impatiently tapping his knee with his clammy fingers, for his hands had gotten sweaty from nervousness. He knew Felix hadn't left too long ago, but that bad feeling he got from the first incident was returning. He let out a sigh and tried to calm himself. The sudden sound of ringing startled him. Hoping it was Felix calling to say he was alright, he answered without bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ryan. It's been awhile since we've last spoken, hasn't it? Our last encounter was quite unnecessary, don't you think?"

Cry knew that voice and he snarled.

"Were you not the one who shot at me first, Lucius?"

"I was only trying to get your attention," Lucius replied with a cackle.

"Well, that's definitely one way to get it. What the fuck do you want?"

"Don't get an attitude with me, Ryan. After all, I am here with your friend. I could kill him right now," Lucius threatened, and Cry could hear the sound of a gun cocking and rage began to burn within him.

"If you touch him, I swear to all that is holy, I will fucking murder you," Cry said, fury beginning to fuel his body. Lucius's dark laugh rang through the speakers of Cry's phone.

"Go ahead, Ryan. I'll be waiting," he said, hanging up the phone. Cry got up immediately and grabbed a pocket knife and a gun. He pulled on his mask and left the house as quickly as he could. Once he stepped outside, he was shoved harshly against the door and a man tried to slash at Cry's throat. Cry quickly dodged it, and gave the man a swift punch to the jaw. The man growled at Cry and glared at him. Cry noticed the small "X" scar beneath his right eye. He was one of them.

He came running at Cry, and Cry swiftly moved to the side to grab the man's arm and shove him down onto the ground. He pulled his arm back, twisted his elbow uncomfortably and dislocated his shoulder. The man howled in pain and Cry came up behind him, placed his hands at his jaw and the back of his head, and twisted harshly. A deaf defying "SNAP!" was heard, and the man fell dead, his neck broken. He dragged the man's body away from his house and threw him in a nearby dumpster.

Cry's eyes were now almost as dark as the midnight sky, and he only felt the need to kill. He knew he was being watched and followed as he ran down to the store that he knew Felix would be. A few more of Lucius's men had appeared out of nowhere to stop Cry, but Cry was quick. His reflexes were abnormally fast, and they were no match for him. Men jumped out of black cars, and Cry whipped out his gun, merely pointing and firing once with complete accuracy. He moved quickly, hiding behind any object large enough to completely cover his body. Bullets flew everywhere, and Cry only had to glance to see every man's position. He breathed calmly, then ran out of his hiding position and fired at each man, remembering each of their positions. Cry was calculating their every movement, planning every move of his as well. He was the type to think quickly and act upon those thoughts. For him, it was like seeing everything in slow motion. He knew when they would shoot, and the opportune moment for him to shoot as well.

Cry dodge rolled out of another hiding spot, a bullet flew literally a centimeter from his face, and in the blink of an eye, he fired as many rounds as he could. He stopped and watched each man fall numerically to the ground, dead. He grinned and ran to the store. He had to get to Felix as soon as possible.

Felix's P.O.V

Felix shook with fear as he stared at the man who he now knew was Lucius Giordano. He had just ended a call with Cry and he was terrified. He knew that Lucius had sent a great amount of his men after Cry.

"Now I can speak to you, knowing that Cry is busy killing my men now," Lucius spoke nonchalantly and Felix frowned in confusion.

"Oh you didn't know? Ryan's just as ruthless as any of us. He IS one of us. He's a cold blooded killer like his father."

"You're a liar! You killed his family! Cry is nothing like his father," Felix protested, glaring at the man before him.

"Is that so? We have the same mark, do we not?" Lucius questioned, smirking at the blonde man.

"You're the one who gave it to him," Felix snapped back at him, fists clenching in anger.

"Oh, so he told you the entire story. Then you should know that Ryan owes me a great sum of money. And I will get it from him by any means necessary," Lucius said with a wild smile on his face.

"Any means necessary?" Felix questioned.

"That's where you come in, Felix. I noticed that Ryan has gained trust in you... As well as fallen in love with you. I need you to use and manipulate him, then kill him. Get me what I need."

"Which is?" Felix asked.

"I know that Ryan has kept his mother's old jewelry box. Within that box is an old pearl necklace worth millions of dollars. Take it from him, kill him, and bring them to me."

"And what if I refuse?" Felix questioned, glaring at the man who still had a gun pointed directly at his heart.

"Then you will die as well," Lucius answered. Felix sneered at the tall man, and took the gun that was being handed to him. He knew he needed to be thinking this over. He refused to betray Cry's trust. Maybe he could convince Cry to give him the pearls? Lucius had a devious smile upon his face as he watched Felix's distressed facial features twist and contort into a displeasured frown. What was he going to do?

Cry's P.O.V

Cry had killed them all, and was on a rampage. He busted through the doors of the empty grocery store and began searching for Felix. He had to be here somewhere... As he was walking down the aisles, he heard a familiar voice.

Lucius.

He scowled deeply and was about to turn the corner to shoot him right in the fucking face, until he stopped to listen to their conversation.

"That's where you come in, Felix. I noticed that Ryan has gained trust in you... As well as fallen in love with you. I need you to use and manipulate him, then kill him. Get me what I need."

"Which is?" He heard Felix question. Wait, was Felix actually considering this?

"I know that Ryan has kept his mother's old jewelry box. Within that box is an old pearl necklace worth millions of dollars. Take it from him, kill him, and bring them to me."

Cry listened as his eyes widened. No... Not his mother's pearls. That's all he had left from her, and Lucius was making Felix take them away from him? He was confused. Why wasn't Felix disagreeing with Lucius and refusing to do the task proposed to him? He trusted Felix... Cry was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Lucius had left. He looked cautiously around the corner to see Felix putting the gun into his back pocket and pulling his sweater over it. Although Cry was furious, he held back his anger and stepped out of his hiding place.

"Felix."

The man jumped and turned to look at Cry. His face turned pale and he looked utterly frightened.

"Are you alright... friend?" Cry questioned monotonously, knowing very well that Felix was shaking and most likely questioning if Cry had heard everything. He did, but he wasn't going to let Felix know that.

"I-I'm fine, C-Cry... Just frightened is all..."

"Well, let's return home, shall we?"

Felix's P.O.V

Cry seemed off. Mentally. And it frightened Felix. But what scared him even more was the thought of Cry perhaps hearing the conversation he had with Lucius. He followed Cry quickly and quietly out of the store, ice cream completely forgotten. They got to the car and Felix slipped inside, and Cry did as well. Felix started the engine and the drove back home in silence. Felix caught a glimpse of a body on the side of the street, but dismissed it. The silence in the car was heavy and filled with tension.

Did Cry know? Cry probably lost all trust in him. That very thought right there struck Felix right at his heart that he almost gasped aloud. What the hell had he gotten himself into?


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Pearls

**WARNING: Hints of Mad!Cry in this chapter. He will appear in later chapters as well.**

~Chapter Eighteen: Pearls~

Felix's P.O.V

The drive home was just too tense and awkward for Felix. During the car ride, he would occasionally look over at Cry. He had his mask completely over his face and his hood over his head. It was making Felix feel unnerved by his silence. Once arriving home, Cry opened the door slowly and entered into the dark. Felix noticed that he walked as if he was in trance, and didn't say a word. He heard the door of his room slam shut and Felix flinched. Was Cry angry? Did he hear his conversation with Lucius? Or perhaps he was tired from the recent adrenaline rush? Felix wasn't sure, but he needed to get those pearls somehow.

_"Why am I even considering this?"_

Felix thought to himself, feeling ashamed of his thoughts. But perhaps... Maybe he could convince Cry to give away his mother's pearls? Felix wasn't thinking for his sake, but for Cry's. He didn't want his best friend to die. But knowing Cry... He wouldn't give up those pearls for the world. He would never give that up without starting an all out war. But in order to save Cry's life... He had to take those pearls. Cry would hate him, and never speak to him again. That thought made Felix's heart ache in pain again. What was he going to do?

Felix sighed inwardly and ran his hands through his blonde hair. He had no clue how long he sat there in the dark, contemplating his actions and what he should do. He pulled the gun out from his back pocket and set it on the table. Looking at the weapon before him only made his head hurt.

Felix then heard the light pitter patter of rain outside, and gradually began to pour and strikes of lightning and thunder began to accompany the rain and the sky. For the first time in awhile, he wasn't fearful of the thunderstorm. But what startled him was the sudden crash from upstairs and a loud, evil cackle. It sounded like Cry, so it surprised Felix. He stood and walked toward the stairs.

It was Cry... He was laughing maniacally, and the sound of his laugh brought unwelcomed shudders through Felix. He slowly began to ascend the stairs and make his way down the dark hallway. His only source of the light was the flash of lightning. It felt as if he was in a horror film. He slowly raised his hand and knocked on the door, and immediate silence filled the hall besides the occasional sound of thunder from outside. The door opened with a small creak and Felix gasped. Cry's room was completely destroyed, and Cry stood there in the middle of the room like a living, brain-dead corpse. His deep blue eyes were darker than normal, and the flash of lightning only made his pale, almost lifeless face whiter than it should be. He was like a ghost... A ghost with blood staining his clothes. It must've been old blood because it was the light blue sweater that Felix had gotten for him.

"Cry...? Jesus, Cry... Are you alright?" Felix whispered, although he was terrified. What the hell was wrong with him? Cry stood there, head slowly tilting to the side as a small smile slowly turned into a wild, maniacal grin. He took a step forward, and Felix took a step back. Cry kept getting closer to him, backing Felix into the wall. He leaned in closer and whispered into the Swede's ear, "The question is, my friend... Are YOU alright?"

After that question, Cry began to laugh again. It was loud and it was beginning to not sound like him at all. He then stopped abruptly, and quickly made his way down the hall to the bathroom, slamming the door.

Cry's P.O.V

As they drove home, Cry's head was pounding. He knew what was happening... _He_ was coming back. The little battle he had earlier had triggered his alter, and he was trying to break free. Roaring and screaming obscenities within Cry's head. He needed his medicine... He needed it so desperately. Once at home, he rushed out of the car and into the house. It was dark, but he grew accustomed to the darkness as he made his way to his room, shutting the door quite harshly. He began to thoroughly search his room, throwing things to the side and breathing heavily as beads of sweat began traveling down his face.

"Where are they?! Where is it?!" He shouted out, desperately searching as his head began to pound even more. He could hear his laughter bellowing within his mind, and Cry couldn't take it anymore. He reached for his mother's jewelry box and took out the pearls, cradling them close to his chest.

"Mom... Help... Help me. Please, help me! Mom! Help me!" Cry cried out, tears flowing down his cheeks. The sound of thunder suddenly made him snap. His eye twitched, and his sobbing had ceased. As the last tear caressed his cheek, the corners of his lips twitched and began to curve into a smile. He chuckled, then began to laugh, and that laugh had soon turned into a loud cackle. His laughter wouldn't stop, but only continued to grow as he destroyed everything in his room. The sound of knocking made him stop abruptly. His head tilted as he glared at the door, and walked toward it to open it. It swung open and he backed away to the middle of the room. The fear etched onto Felix's features pleased him ever so slightly.

"Cry...? Jesus, Cry... Are you alright?"

Cry didn't understand a word he said, until he twitched and caught on to the words that came out of Felix's mouth. Cry's head began to tilt and his almost sinister smile began to grow. Felix's face paled, and Cry moved closer to him until he had Felix backed entirely against the wall. He inched forward until he was at Felix's ear. Cry didn't remember what he said, in fact, he didn't even know he was talking. He spun on his heel and retreated to the bathroom.

Cry held onto his head as he felt his alter fading in and out. With the little will power he had left, he searched the bathroom for his medicine, which he finally found hidden under the sink. He had no clue how it got there, he just quickly popped in two pills and drank some tap water to get it down his throat. He also took headache medicine, then slid down onto the floor to rest for awhile.

Felix's P.O.V

Felix breathed quietly, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. What had gotten into Cry? Why the hell would he destroy his room like this? Was Cry... mentally ill? Felix sat there questioning what was wrong with his friend. Felix then remembered the pearls... He didn't think Cry would come out any time soon.

Felix stood and silently walked into the trashed room and began to search the room. Cry had destroyed it so badly that it was hard to find anything. He was beginning to get frustrated as he continued his search, dismissing the sound of footsteps passing by. Wait... Footsteps?

Felix looked over at the door, but didn't see anyone. He even looked down the hallway to check if Cry was still in there. Yep. The bathroom light was still on... Felix turned back to search for the pearls, then found a small intricately carved, wooden jewelrly box. He felt a bit hopeful, picking up the box and opening it. He gave a defeated sigh when he realized that the pearls weren't there.

"Looking for these?"

Felix turned around sharply and gazed at Cry. He had his hand outstretched to Felix with the pearls within the palm of his hand. His blank stare didn't leave Felix's face and Felix was glancing into the eyes of Cry, the pearls, then back at him again.

"Y-You heard?" Felix asked in a small voice.

Cry's head merely tilted to the side and his eyebrow raised slightly. Felix guessed that was a yes, and it was a stupid question to ask. He tossed the pearls to Felix as well as a gun, and Felix clumsily caught them both.

"Cry? What are you - ?"

"This is what you wanted, right? To save yourself? Well go ahead, Felix. Keep the pearls and shoot me."

"Wait - what? No... No! This isn't what I wanted, Cry!"

"Oh? It isn't? Because from what I heard, you pretty much agreed with Lucius. Go ahead, Felix. Take my life to save yourself."

"Cry, no! I - "

"Do it! Shoot me, Felix! What are you waiting for?!" Cry yelled, and Felix was shaking. He didn't want to kill Cry. He was taking the pearls for Cry's sake! For both their sakes! Cry was thinking that Felix was doing this for only his benefit.

"Cry! I don't want to kill you!"

"Goddamn it, Felix! Shut the fuck up and kill me! I have nothing else to live for! So do it! Pull the fucking trigger!"

Felix was constantly shaking his head, refusing Cry's pleas for death. Cry briskly walked up to Felix, adjusting the gun within his hand and pointing it toward his chest. Directly at his fast-paced, beating heart. "Now pull the trigger," Cry demanded.

"No," Felix stated firmly, and Cry shoved Felix and began cursing at him.

"You back-stabbing son of a bitch! Fuck you! If you won't kill me, then I will!" Cry shouted, pulling out his own gun and pointing it at his temple. Felix protested and hit the gun out of Cry's hands. Cry went to reach for the gun as Felix tried to stop him.

"Ryan, stop! Stop it!" Felix shouted, grabbing and holding onto Cry, and the unmasked man began to struggle, but he was getting weak from the sobs that were beginning to shake his body. Felix held him close as they both slid to the floor, but Cry was still weakly trying to push Felix away from him. Felix threw the gun to the side so he could fully wrap his arms around Cry.

"Ryan, listen to me. I don't want to kill you. I don't want you to die by their hands either. I was going to take the pearls to save you, not me. I don't care what happens to me. You're the one I care about. I know I should've asked you first instead of planning to take them... I know how much they mean to you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Ryan. Please..."

Cry was breathing heavily and clinging onto Felix, and Felix was doing the same, cradling Cry within his arms. He was rocking Cry back and forth lightly and running his fingers through his hair and repeating, "Forgive me, Ryan," as if it were his own personal mantra. When Cry pulled away from Felix, Felix took Cry's hand and opened it up to place the pearls within his palm, then closed his fingers over it.

"I'm sorry, Ryan. I care so deeply for you. I can't lose you," Felix whispered, stroking Cry's tear stained cheek. Cry leaned into the touch, and looked into Felix's light blue eyes, biting his lip softly. Felix gave a small smile and leaned forward, capturing Cry's lips in a sweet, gentle kiss.

Felix pulled the man up to his feet, and they walked into the guest room. Cry's room was destroyed, so they went there to lay down. Cry curled up against Felix, and he held Cry close to him. He was so close to losing Cry... So close...

He wasn't going to let that happen again. Before Cry could fall asleep, Felix kissed him again, but a bit more passionately. He tried to put all of his emotions into that one kiss, and by the sound that Cry made, he was sure that he managed to do just that. Felix pulled away, but left small, butterfly kisses on the scars adorning Cry's face. The brunette found it soothing, and fell asleep. Felix smiled and pulled him closer, then began to think. If Cry refused to give away his mother's pearls, then what would happen to them? How the hell were they going to get rid of Lucius and his gang?

Felix gave a deep sigh and tried not to worry about that at the very moment. He gazed at the angel in his arms, and the "X" upon his right cheekbone. He traced it lightly and watched as Cry shivered and buried his head into Felix's chest. Felix gently caressed his hair, and began to fall asleep as well.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Kidnapped

~Chapter Nineteen: Kidnapped~

Felix's P.O.V

The past few days had been rather silent, but the two men were still terrified and worried that anything could happen. Cry was what Felix worried over the most of course, but now even more because the man was constantly on edge. Anything that made a noise made Cry cautious and alert. Felix would always have to calm him somehow, but the man was just completely frazzled. He even kept his mask on, which saddened Felix because he loved Cry's face. It was just beautiful. Felix stood to go to Cry's room where the now recently masked man kept himself hidden. He had made the mistake of opening the door before knocking and he immediately had a gun pointed at his face. Although Felix was used to this reaction, it still startled him. He gave an exasperated sigh and slowly moved toward Cry, gripping the gun's barrel and slowly, carefully pulling the gun from his friend's grasp.

"Goodness, Cry... It's just me. I apologize. I should've knocked first," Felix spoke, setting the gun down on Cry's still toppled over desk.

"No, I'm sorry... I just need to calm myself, that's all," Cry whispered, flipping his brown hair to the side. Felix tried thinking of ways to soothe his nerves, but Cry would always feel tense. Even while playing video games, which actually was a terrible idea because the sound of gunshots made him flinch every time. Felix then remembered all the times they hung out together, Cry would go into Felix's kitchen and cook, saying that it put him at ease.

"How about we find a recipe on the internet and try making it? It'll be fun and it'll help get your mind off things. If only a little," Felix suggested. He was hoping that this would work. He didn't have any more ideas, and he was just grasping at straws now. Cry smiled a bit, then agreed.

"Yea, sure. Sounds fun, Pewds," he said silently and began to walk out of the room until Felix stopped him. Cry tilted his head to the side, something he did quite often when he was confused. Felix unexpectedly wrapped an arm around Cry and brought him closer to his chest, making Cry gasp lightly. With his free hand, he ran his fingers through Cry's hair and untied the mask, pulling it off his face. Felix smiled, realizing he could never get used to the beauty of Cry and those gorgeous eyes that were staring back at him curiously. Felix smirked, and leaned forward, pulling the brunette even closer. Felix felt Cry's arms slowly wrapping around his neck, and they were now pressed against each other. Absolutely no space in between them. They leaned their foreheads against each other, just loving the feeling of being close to the one they cared for the most. And finally, they both kissed as the feeling of being complete took over their bodies. Felix loved the way Cry melted within his arms, and he felt as if he was going to do the same. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. Felix felt as if he had succeeded at something because Cry seemed relaxed. They took each other's hand and exited the room.

Cry's P.O.V

He was constantly on guard, and refused to let anything out of his sight. He was just alert, and always looking around his house as if someone would be there to ambush him. He had even pointed a gun at Felix several times. He was just so jumpy and quick on his feet. But that one perfect touch, that one kiss from Felix, was what set his mind back on track. This was why he loved Felix. In that one kiss, he could feel his tense muscles relaxing, feel his heart swell with fondness for the blonde, and feel all of his troubles wash away. Once they pulled apart, they gave each other a smile. And Felix's smile was like that of an angel's. Just so gorgeous. An award winning smile, he could say. He loved it. He loved everything about him. They left the room, fingers intertwined and palms pressing against each other.

Once in the kitchen, they stood there with blank stares. What were they going to make?

"We could look up a recipe, like I suggested before," Felix said with a shrug.

"No... I've got something better," Cry replied, going over to the counter and climbing onto it. Felix chuckled at the sight.

"Don't laugh at me, Pewds. You know I'm short," Cry said with amusement, chuckling a bit himself. Cry pulled out an old book filled with discarded papers and old recipes. He wiped the dust off of it and hopped of the counter. Felix looked at it with curiosity. Cry gave a smile and opened the book filled with secret recipes and family tradition meals.

"This was my grandmother's. She gave it to my mom when she died, but mom never bothered to use it. I guess she couldn't deal with the memories and the fact of losing her mom. Same goes for me... I've never bothered with opening this book, but since I'm with you..." Cry paused, and looked into Felix's eyes. "I know that everything is alright, and I trust you. Enough to share these memories with you."

That's exactly what they were to Cry. It wasn't a book full of recipes to him, it was a book full of memories. Good ones. The only good ones, in fact. Felix smiled at Cry, who smiled back, and side by side they looked through the book for a recipe, and sometimes they'd stop on one because Cry had a story to tell for the old recipe. It felt good for Cry to talk about his family, and warmed his heart to know that Felix was willing to listen and actually seemed interested as well.

After searching for quite awhile, they had finally settled upon making marble cake. Also because he loved the way Felix's eyes lit up with excitement when he saw the picture of the delicate baked good.

When they began cooking, Cry really did begin to relax. They messed around with each other in the kitchen as usual. Throwing ingredients at each other and laughing. Eventually they managed to get the ingredients into the bowl, and as Cry stirred them together, Felix came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his torso. Cry sighed softly as he felt Felix place kisses upon his neck and shoulder. Each kiss sent shivers through him, and he turned around within Felix's grip and kissed the Swede. During that kiss, he wondered when he would be able to tell Felix of his feelings for him, but decided that the moment could wait.

They held each other for a moment longer, then continued with making the marble cake. In the end, it had come out perfect. Especially the homemade icing Cry had made. They enjoyed the cake as they sat and conversed until it was late. Cry did feel relaxed, although there was that feeling creeping up inside of him again.

Felix's P.O.V

Felix loved listening to Cry talk about his life. He had never been so open with Felix before, and that made him smile. He also loved how Cry's voice was so deep, and smooth like velvet. It lulled him into a never ending trance. It was like music. Soothing music that Felix could listen to forever. After awhile, their conversation turned into mindless chatter and small talk. They sat upon the couch, holding each other's hand as Felix stroked his thumb over Cry's soft, pale skin.

Silence then took over, and Felix noticed that Cry had fallen asleep. He picked up the brunette, hardly surprised at how light he was, and carried him to the guest bedroom. Cry's room was still destroyed, and neither one of them bothered to clean it up. He layed the man upon the bed, and retreated to go shower. He took some of Cry's clothes. The man didn't mind, seeing how Felix had been there for nearly over a week and a half. After showering and putting on fresh clothes, he felt a lot better. He loved wearing Cry's clothes because his scent would envelope around Felix, making him feel content.

Felix left the bathroom to join Cry in the bedroom, but a hand closed over his mouth and he was punched in the gut several times. It had happened so quickly that it Felix had witnessed it in a blur. There were obviously several men from the blurred shadows that he could make out. He had to warn Cry somehow, so he bit down on the hand covering his mouth and the man let out a pain filled yelp. Felix screamed out Cry's name, then was hit with the handle of a gun. His head throbbed in pain, and he blacked out momentarily.

Cry's P.O.V

The sound of glass shattering was heard and Cry's eyes immediately shot open, then darkened significantly. He noticed that he was in the guest bedroom and wondered how he had gotten there in the first place. At the moment, that didn't matter. He was just glad that he kept spare guns in every single room of his house. He pulled a gun out of the bottom of a drawer, then the sudden sound of a pain filled shout and Felix's scream made him quicken his pace.

"CRY!"

Cry exited the room as quickly as he could, but was hit with something hard on the back of his skull. The last thing he heard was Felix screaming for him.

"No! Cry! Leave him alone!"

He fell to the ground, dizziness making his head spin and the sound of shuffling feet quickly leaving the house along with the sound of Felix's screams entering his ears. He stood shakily and absentmindedly began grabbing as many guns as he could, strapping on a few handguns and bullets, and slinging on a fifty caliber gun, then grabbing a rifle, whilst pulling on his mask. He was going to go on a killing spree. He could hear the cars speeding down the street and he rushed outside.

Two black cars, and a white van. He jumped into Felix's car, and hotwired it. He didn't have time to go back for the car keys. Besides, it only took a few seconds for Cry to hotwire the car. Thank his father for the life he had forcefully thrown Cry into. He began to speed down the road in pursuit of them. Their lives were going to end. Tonight. And Cry swore by it. They've truly fucked with the wrong man. He was going to avenge his family, and get back the love of his life.


	20. Chapter Twenty: The Chase

WARNING: Slight Mad!Cry. Mild violence and slight gore.

~Chapter Twenty: The Chase~

Felix's P.O.V

Felix was blindfolded and binded by ropes, and all he could feel was the van speeding down the road, making him get tossed around in the back of the rather large car. It was making him a bit car sick. Lucius, that evil son of a bitch was taking him away to an underground hideout. Well, at least Lucius was going to check with his accomplices, and afterward, he was going to be buried alive in an old abandoned graveyard sight. Felix was praying that Cry would find him as soon as possible. He was terrified. He wasn't ready to die. Especially without confessing his love to Cry.

"So, boss. This the kid you were talkin' about?" Felix heard someone ask. He then heard Lucius answer the man.

"No, but he is a close friend of the man who owes us that money. Now we've got him, I'm sure he'll show up to save him."

"But how are we going to get the money from him if we're going to kill him?"

"I already have what we need," Lucius spoke. Felix's heart sped up within his chest. Lucius took the pearls? Then why can't he just leave them alone then? Why did he need to kill them?

"You alright back there?" Lucius said coldy to Felix, obviously not caring for his well being.

"Fuck you," Felix spat. Lucius growled, and Felix suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side and warmth flowing out of him. They just stabbed him. Felix tried his hardest not to yell out from the pain, so he gritted his teeth, spitting out Swedish curse words at the Italian gangster. Lucius merely laughed as he watched Felix squirm in pain.

"Please hurry, Cry..."

Cry's P.O.V

Cry saw a black car in front of him. A black Mercedes, to be exact. He knew that it was them, and it immediately began to pick up speed. The car rammed into the bumper of the black car in front of him, and the moment he did so, the roof window of the car opened. The man aimed his large machine gun at Cry and began firing at Felix's poor car. Glass shattered and rained down upon Cry. Luckily he had his mask on unless glass would get into his eyes. Cry swerved down another road so he could catch them on the other side of the street.

He maneuvered his body into an awkward position to kick out the front window, then buckled his seat belt tightly. He had reached an intersection, and saw the black car come his way. Cry stepped on the gas pedal as hard as he could, and the tires screeched as they marked up the black pavement beneath it. The car then sped off and rammed right into the side of the black car, causing it to flip repeatedly. People screamed and moved out of the way, as well as other cars swerving in other directions to avoid the car crash. Cry's car began to flip as well, landing upside down. He groaned in pain and unbuckled himself as gravity took to its role, and made him fall onto the roof of said car.

Cry climbed out of it, trying to avoid the shattered glass but failing miserably as it it began to dig into his elbows as he crawled out. He opened the back door and pulled out a rifle. He was limping just a bit as he walked over to the destroyed black car. He opened the back doors just to check for anything important that he may need, and found a few pocket knives. Cry then walked over to the driver's side and saw that the man was still alive, the "X" scar on his cheek was opened and bleeding. Cry grabbed the man, and yanked him harshly out of the car. The man's leg was twisted up pretty bad, and by the force of Cry pulling him out, it had snapped completely. He was hollering in pain and cursing at Cry.

"You fucking asshole! I'll kill you!"

Cry merely circled the man, chuckling darkly at his empty threats.

"How so?" Cry questioned, looking at the state he was in, and he spat at Cry. Cry twitched and scowled, wiping away the saliva that hit his face. Cry was now pissed. He stepped on the man's leg, gradually adding pressure. He began to scream and Cry let his foot up.

"Now," Cry began, cocking his gun. "Tell me where they're taking Felix."

"Who?!"

"Don't play fucking dumb with me! The man they kidnapped! Where the hell are they taking him?!" Cry yelled, grabbing him by his throat.

"I don't know!"

"LIAR!" Cry shouted, bashing the man's skull into the concrete underneath him. Blood already began to seep from the back of the man's head and he began to twitch as if he was having a seizure. Cry had busted his skull, so he was quick to question him again.

"Where are they taking him?"

"Under... ground... headquarters... Buried alive..." The man managed to say, death slowly claiming him. Cry stood, looking down at him in pure disgust. He lifted the double barreled rifle, aiming it at the man's head. Cry saw a flash of fear cross his eyes, which pleased Cry.

"Thank you, sir. Goodbye."

And he pulled the trigger, blowing the man's face completely off. Blood splattered into the air, a bit of it landing on Cry, but he didn't care. He walked to the nearest abandoned car and hotwired it, got in, and sped off before the police could get there.

Felix's P.O.V

Felix was shoved out of the van and he stumbled upon the ground. He had no clue where he was, until his blindfold was lifted. He seemed to be in the parking lot of some sort of headquarters. A man held a gun to his back and ordered him to walk, and he did as he was told. Felix got a quick glance at Lucius, who was holding the pearls. His anger began to boil, but there was nothing he could do.

He was pushed into an empty room that was cold and dark. He was tied to a chair rather roughly and the door was closed, leaving him in darkness. He was breathing heavily, terrrified of what would happen next. His eyes adjusted to the dark room, and he could see a few shelves with old supplies. Nothing useful for escape. He began to try and untie himself to no avail, then a voice startled him.

"No sense in trying. We're stuck here, kid."

Felix looked around within the dark.

"Who's there?"

"Don't worry, kid. I ain't gonna hurt ya. I'm tied down like you."

Felix looked through the darkness, eyes squinting to get a better look. There was a man tied to a chair with a black bag over his head.

"How'd you end up here?" He asked Felix.

"I'm here because I was trying to help a friend," Felix answered, feeling that it was ok to speak to him.

"What's his name?"

"Cry."

"Cry? What kind of name is that?"

Felix chuckled. "It's a nickname."

"Oh... What's his real name?"

Felix paused at that question. He shouldn't tell this man any of Cry's business.

"I know what you're thinking, kid. You can't trust me. But I'm just here trying to make small talk. I'm on death row anyway, so just go along with it. I won't be able to tell a soul anyhow," he spoke, trying to reassure Felix. Felix thought he was right... It would be ok to tell him, right?

"Ryan... Ryan Terry."

"... I thought so."

Felix looked at him in confusion. What did he mean by that?

Cry's P.O.V

Cry was being followed by a couple of cop cars, and at the moment he couldn't take being caught by them. So, he did his best to ward them off. He was going to get major jail time, but he didn't give a shit. A cop car sped by next to him, and he took out a revolver, shooting the side tires out and the car began to spin out of control. Cry was able to take out most of them, but more kept coming.

"Shit, shit, shit! Move your ass, Ryan!" Cry shouted at himself, and slammed on the gas pedal. He was zipping through traffic like a maniac, and made it through. He was surprised that he didn't get into a car accident. He managed to get out the car and began his long run down to the headquarters. He knew he wasn't that far away from it, he just needed to run through the old abandoned tunnels of the subway that had been shut down.

And he did just that, running down the dirty paved stairs, and down the dark pathway. It was just up ahead. He knew he could make it and he was hoping and praying that Felix was alive. The problem was that the headquarters was going to be heavily guarded, and he wasn't sure if he was armed enough to save Felix and himself as well as get out of there safely. He breathed slowly to calm himself, and moved forward. He would save Felix, even if it resulted in his death. He swore that Felix would get out alive. And so Cry began to advance toward the main tunnels that lead to the main building of Lucius's gang. Cry cocked his gun. He was ready for war.

**Author's Note: I really wanna thank kagomegirlluv for igniting a fire under my ass. Seriously, thank her. Cuz this chapter probably would've been updated late. You rock, girl. Keep me in check, cuz I'm lazy. :P**


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: The Rescue

**WARNING: Mad!Cry. Gore and violence.**

~Chapter Twenty-One: The Rescue~

Felix's P.O.V

Felix sat within the chair unmovingly, staring at the figure before him. Who was this man? He seemed to know Cry. If he didn't, he wouldn't have said what he just said. "Do you know Ryan?" Felix asked, and the man's head shifted within the black bag over his head.

"I do know Ryan... I was the cause of his misery."

Felix's eyes widened. No... He couldn't be... Was he really?

"I don't believe you," Felix whispered, his voice beginning to tremble.

"You don't have to, kid."

They both then silenced themselves as they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Felix began to struggle within his seat and the man shushed him.

"Be quiet, kid! What I tell you before, huh? There ain't no sense in strugglin'!"

Felix immediately ceased his movements, and the door opened. The stream of light blinded Felix and he looked away. The men untied the man and grabbed him roughly, hoisting him up and dragging him out of the room. They shut the door and Felix began to panic. All these questions ran through his head and he was scared for his life. But more for Cry's life. Felix thought of what that man said once more, and he shook his head in disbelief. He refused to believe that that man was Cry's father.

He shook his head again, clearing his thoughts. He gazed about the room and found a sharp edge on the side of a shelf. Maybe he could rub against it and cut the ropes that kept him bound. Felix began to push his chair back, and it made a harsh sound as it scraped against the concrete floor. He needed to be quick and quiet.

_"Come on, Felix... You've got this..."_

Cry's P.O.V

Cry crept around the corner of the large tunnels. The entrance was straight up ahead. He checked around the area, then continued his way down the tunnel. A sudden shot was heard, and he felt a sharp pain in his arm. Cry turned on his heel to see a few men standing their, armed with guns. Cry lifted his rifle and cocked it.

"Bring it on," he said, and the men began to fire at him. He dodged every bullet, moving with the speed of a demon. He aimed his rifle at an opponent and fired, hitting the man square in the chest. Blood splattered everywhere and painted the concrete walls. There was a gaping hole in the man's chest as he slid down the wall, a trail of blood following him. Cry spun around and shot off another round, blowing another man's head completely off of his shoulders. The blood sprouted from his neck like a sprinkler, as the body fell to its knees then on the ground with a puddle of blood forming in its wake. The last guy shakily raised his gun, fear showing upon his face.

The mask upon Cry was stained with the crimson liquid of its victims, and a smile spread over the masked man's face. "Go ahead... Hit me with your best shot," he dared, and the man stood there, shaking. His finger closed in on the trigger, and he fired. Cry merely stepped to the side, as the bullet flew past him. In a flash, he was standing before the man, rifle at his throat. His lips curled into a smile as he spoke.

"My turn."

He pulled the trigger, and the gaping hole within the man's neck began to overflow with blood. His veins dangled from the protruding gap in his neck as he was choking on his blood and writhing on the floor. Cry stared and circled the dying man on the ground. He smiled and began to laugh.

"You poor, poor soul..." Cry whispered darkly, then shot the man's head off. It was nothing but a gory mess. No longer a face, just distorted flesh. Cry began to twitch and could feel the madness taking over him. He chuckled and continued his way through the entrance. Before going any further, he checked his rifle. He was out of bullets. How the fuck was he out of bullets? He tossed the gun to the side, and pulled out two pocket knives after slipping on some brass knuckles.

_"Time to fuck shit up."_

He walked down the halls, and he was quickly spotted by a couple of guys lazily smoking cigars. They fumbled with trying to grab their guns as the tobacco filled tubes fell from their mouths. Cry was quick to move, giving the closest guy to him a swift upper cut, then a left hook. The brass knuckles dislocated his jaw and the rugged side of the blade cut deeply into his cheek. It bled profusely as he gripped onto it and cursed at Cry, but Cry merely silenced him by dragging the blade across his neck. Blood sprayed on the other men as they shouted from shock, still desperately trying to ready their guns. That was how quickly Cry moved. He was like a phantom coming to take their soul. When the men finally had their guns ready, they shot at Cry, but Cry was quick to act. He used the guy's body as a shield, as each impact of the bullets made the sanguine fluid fly out of his body. Once their guns were empty, Cry lunged at them. His fists were quick to connect with their faces to distract them, then he would cut a major artery. Their vital fluids pumped out of them, creating a bloodbath upon the cold, concrete floor.

Cry's breathing was slightly heavy, and he stumbled away from the massacred group of men upon the floor. He picked up their guns and managed to find extra bullets. He smiled as he lifted a shotgun and caressed it with his bloody fingers.

"We shall mark these walls with their blood, my friend," he spoke darkly and began to laugh. He traveled through the headquarters, carelessly killing every man in his way. Every time he managed to gruesomely kill someone, he cackled aloud and evilly. He wasn't himself anymore. He had gone completely insane... Mad, you could say. He almost forgot his reason for being there, which wasn't for a killing spree.

Right... Felix. He cocked his shotgun and rested it on his shoulder.

_"I'm comin' for you, sweetheart."_

Felix's P.O.V

Felix had finally managed to get his chair over to the rusted metal shelves and began to rub the ropes against it, attempting to cut them. The moment he heard gunshots firing, he rubbed the ropes more quickly and harshly. He was terrifed, thinking that he was next. More gunshots were fired, and a laugh was heard. Wait... He knew that laugh. That same evil laugh he heard from Cry after the incident at the grocery store. Another shot was heard, then his laugh once more. Felix stared at the light pouring from the crack beneath the door. He saw the shadow of feet after silence had enveloped the area. The door was suddenly kicked open, and it practically flew off its hinges. Felix closed his eyes, then slowly opened them to adjust to light pouring into the room. He looked up to see Cry. He dropped the shotgun with a curse, and he guessed that the gun was empty. He noted the blood that stained Cry's clothes and was splattered over his white, porcelain mask.

Cry finally looked up at Felix and grinned. It was a bit off putting and made Felix nervous. He took a few steps towards Felix and his heart began to quicken in pace, as his eyes widened in fear. Cry was going to hurt him. But he merely stopped directly in front of the scared Swede.

"Sup, babe?"

Felix's face grew warm at the pet name. Cry never used pet names. He walked around Felix and kneeled upon the ground, cutting the ropes and releasing Felix. Felix rubbed his wrists and stood, then looked at Cry. They stood in front of each other silently, then finally, Cry forcefully pushed Felix against the wall and kissed him roughly. The mix of fear and pleasure had surprisingly turned him on, and he kissed back just as fiercely. Cry's tongue parted Felix's lips without his permission and invaded his mouth, encircling Felix's tongue and massaging it. Felix moaned and held onto Cry as they kissed, fingers running through each other's hair as their bodies rubbed against one another. Felix's heart was beating so rapidly that he felt it would burst. Cry nibbled at Felix's bottom lip, and he trembled within Cry's grip. When they pulled away, Felix could feel a significant amount of sexual tension between them. Cry smirked as his deep chuckle reverbrated throughout the room. He took Felix's hand and kissed it.

"Stay close to me. I'm going to get us out of here, alright?" Cry spoke softly, sounding more like himself.

Felix nodded in understanding and gripped onto his hand. He was indeed afraid and knew they would be facing danger the moment Cry handed him a gun. They readied their guns, and Felix looked at him with worry. Cry smiled and pecked his lips, trying to ease his worry. They braced themselves, and exited the room.

**Author's Note: Hello! I've mentioned kagomegirlluv in my last chapter. She's become a wonderful friend. She has started a story called Forbidden Flowers for Hetalia - Axis Powers. It is a boy x boy story. If you don't like it, don't read it. Don't flame either because I will find you. But if you do find this interesting, which I did, please go read her story! I loved it! Please? Love you all. Bye :)**


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: Utter Brutality

**WARNING: Mad!Cry. Violence and mild gore.**

~Chapter Twenty-Two: Utter Brutality~

Felix's P.O.V

Felix followed Cry, making sure that he was close behind him. They hadn't ran into anyone yet, which Felix was grateful for. But he couldn't help but feel as if he wasn't safe... Even within the presence of Cry. His dearest Cryaotic. His precious Ryan... What was going on inside of his head? Felix worried that maybe Cry was indeed mentally ill, or perhaps had multiple personality disorder. Sure, it was frightening, but he loved Cry either way. The anger and rage seemed to radiate off of the masked man, as he walked with determination. Felix gazed at him and realized that he had never felt such a dangerous attraction to this dangerous man until he saw this side of him. A gun was being held in Cry's right hand, and Felix's hand in his left as they briskly walked down the hall. Felix's heart sped up when he saw a man turn the corner and raise his gun at them. And Cry, as quick as he was, raised his gun as well and sent a bullet flying right between the man's eyes. It was the quickest kill ever, and they kept walking as if nothing happened.

Felix was afraid to even talk. Cry was quiet. Deadly quiet. He wondered how killing came so easily to him. It was a terrifying thought. While they tried to get out the complex maze that was the headquarters, men had constantly came out of nowhere to attack them, and Cry got rid of them quickly. Each kill heightened Felix's fascination with Cry, that he couldn't help but stare at him dreamily.

As they turned the hall, another member of the gang had lunged at Cry and Felix got scared and backed off. He tried to pull Cry back with him, but Cry refused and pulled out two pocket knives that were stained with blood. Each punch to the gut from Cry resulted in being stabbed, and the man began choking on his blood as it poured from his mouth. Felix wasn't sure how many times Cry had stabbed the guy because his jabs were so quick. Cry moved faster than Felix could blink. Before he knew it, the man was holding onto his opened neck as blood continuously poured from his throat.

Felix was so interested in Cry's movements and the dying man on the ground that he didn't notice someone coming at him from behind. Cry grabbed his hand and yanked him away to safety, then took hold of the guy's throat. Cry seemed even more pissed off that someone would dare go after Felix, and Felix stared, transfixed and curious as to how Cry was going to off the man.

Cry had turned quickly on his heel to face the wall, and began to repeatedly bash the man's skull in. Each hit to the wall made bone crushing noises, and squishing sounds that sent unwanted shivers down Felix's spine. Blood continuously spread over the wall with each "Smack!", and Felix was sure that the man was dead. But Cry kept ramming his head into the wall, then finally let go. The guy fell dead, and Cry stood there silently. Then a small chuckle arose from his throat as a malicious grin spread onto his face, and that chuckle gradually grew into a booming laugh. He stopped abruptly and turned to Felix. Felix crawled away and his back hit the wall. He was cornered. He was so afraid of Cry, yet so very turned on by his brutal mentality. What the hell was wrong with him? Watching Cry kill a man should NOT be arousing.

Felix watched as Cry's dark grin had slowly faded into a warm smile. He stepped forward, holding his hand out for Felix to take. Felix did so, and was pulled to his feet by Cry, then pulled against his chest. He caressed Felix's cheek, slightly smearing blood upon it. Felix bit his lip, his heart pounding. But from what exactly? His touch? Fear? Love?

"Please... Do not be afraid of me, Felix," Cry whispered, sounding as if he were hurt that Felix looked upon him with such dread. Felix didn't think Lucius was telling the truth when he said that Cry was just as ruthless as them, but he could see now what Lucius meant. But Felix understood the man before him, and why he used to be so cold. Almost heartless. It was because of his past... Because of his father, and the way he was raised. He lived alone and had to support and protect himself. Felix did feel fear, but his love for Cry was much stronger. Felix pulled Cry closer to him and gave a light kiss to his lips.

"I'm not afraid..." He whispered back, and he felt Cry relax within his arms and heard him release a sigh. Felix then caught a glimpse of a man behind them and he raised his own gun and fired, hitting his heart. The man dropped dead. Felix's eyes widened. Sure, he killed a man, but he felt such an adrenaline rush from it suddenly. Especially from the mere fact that he managed to save both their lives in that instant. Cry looked surprised and turned around to see a dead guy on the ground, then turned back to Felix and smirked.

Cry's P.O.V

Cry was holding Felix close to him, scared that the man he loved feared him. But when Felix whispered those soothing words to him and kissed him, he had never felt that relieved in his entire life. He then heard a shot right next to his ear and pulled away to see Felix's shocked face. He tilted his head slightly and turned, seeing a dead man on the ground. Did Felix just...?

Cry turned around and gave Felix a smirk, then deepened his voice purposefully to whisper in his ear.

"You handle that gun well, babe."

Felix's face immediately began to turn into a bright red, and he looked away from Cry. Cry lifted his chin and kissed him gently.

"Now listen closely, Felix. Beyond these halls and through those double doors is our way to freedom. But they will be waiting for us. So I will go first to distract them, you wait for a few minutes, and then you get yourself out of here. Got it?"

"Wait... No. No, I'm not going to leave you," Felix said worriedly.

"I won't leave you, either," Cry said, but it was a lie. A flat out lie. He had a feeling that today... Today, he was going to die. Felix looked back at him, as if reading right through him and knowing that he was giving him a false statement. They kissed each other with such a passion that it almost made their heart stop, and the tears forming within both their eyes had fallen. When they pulled apart, Cry gave him a reassuring smile and wiped away Felix's tears. Cry had given Felix extra weapons as well as brass knuckles. Cry pulled on some as well that had spikes protruding from them. He gave Felix the two guns, wanting him to be safe. He had his brass knuckles and pocket knives. He'd be fine... Right?

The moment they turned down the hall, guards were waiting for them. One with a shotgun and another with a machine gun. Cry wanted those guns, so he rushed forward. Felix kept his distance, but fired at them anyway. Cry got to the man with the machine gun and upper cut his jaw, and ripping at his skin. Blood poured down his neck and Cry pummeled his face in repeatedly. Blood sprayed on his already bloodstained mask, and blood poured from every orifice upon the man's face. He ripped the gun from the man's hands, stood up, and stomped on his face. He felt the bones crushing beneath his feet and the squishing sound of flesh as he did so.

Cry turned to see that Felix had merely shot his opponent numerous times, but Cry's kill was much more fatal. Felix stared at him, and for once, Cry didn't see fear. He saw... Lust? And God, he wanted to take Felix right there. But they broke eye contact and continued there way through the halls.

A guard sprung out of nowhere and cut down Cry's chest, and Felix rushed forward, slamming him against the wall and punching him as hard as Cry had done to the other guard. Felix managed to dislocate the guard's jaw and break his nose, and as he was distracted, he shot him in the stomach and heart. Blood splattered over Felix and he flinched, moving away from the now dead man who fell upon the floor.

Felix's light blue eyes were blazing, and it was Cry's turn to gaze at him lustfully as he bit his lip. Felix was feeding his madness and his craving for the blonde man. Once again, they turned away from each other and continued down the halls.

Each man was getting easier to kill, and Felix was moving almost as quickly as Cry now. Cry's heart sped up a bit when he saw Felix smile almost wickedly when he picked up a rifle. He didn't want his madness rubbing off onto Felix... He was an innocent man. But the sight of him with a large gun just made him want Felix even more.

They moved quickly through the halls, wanting to get to their destination. By now, they were heavily armed from all the guards they managed to kill. Their final battle was the large group of men standing in front of the massive double doors that led to the main room, then the exit. They merely lifted their machine guns and fired off as many rounds as they could, killing them all in a matter of seconds.

Cry stopped and turned to Felix. Felix stared, knowing what this meant. Cry felt his heart ache by the look Felix was giving him and he sighed. This was going to be the end of him...

Felix's P.O.V

Felix watched as every guard fell dead and they briskly walked up to the double doors and stopped. Cry turned, looking over at Felix and gave a quiet sigh. Felix knew... He felt it gripping at his heart, and his chest began to feel as if a bunch of pressure was building up there.

"This is where I leave you, Pewds..."

Felix's eyes began to tear up again. He felt angry, sad, afraid, hurt, and heartbroken.

"You said you wouldn't leave me, Cry..."

"I know what I said. But your life means a lot more than mine. You mean the world to me, therefore I won't let you die."

"I don't care anymore! I don't care about my life! Goddamn it, Cry! I can't live without you! I love you! I... I love you..." Felix confessed, and he let the tears flow freely from his eyes. He couldn't hold them back any longer.

"I love you so much, Ryan. Please... Don't leave me..."

Cry pulled off his mask, and looked into Felix's eyes. Those dark blue eyes that he loved. They were clouded with so many emotions. Even the tear running down his cheek was heavy with feeling. He kissed Felix passionately, and they remained in that heated lip lock for awhile until Cry pulled away.

"I love you too, Felix..." He whispered, handing him his bloody mask. Felix shakily took it whithin his hands. "But I have to do this... Forgive me," Cry finished, and walked through the double doors straight to his death.

"Cry! Cry, no! Please! No... No, don't do this! Ryan!" Felix shouted, but the door closed and Felix punched the door and broke down crying. He cradled the mask close to his chest and rocked himself back and forth. His sobs worsened as he heard the sounds of gunshots flying everywhere in the room beyond that door.

_"I love you, Ryan."_


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: Battle Royale

**WARNING: Mad!Cry. Violence and mild gore.**

~Chapter Twenty-Three: Battle Royale~

Cry's P.O.V

Cry walked out of the double doors, ignoring the protests from Felix. He had to finish them off. Every single one of them. He lifted his machine gun and immediately began to fire at every man within the room. There were definitely too many for Cry to handle, but he kept going, trying his best to dodge the bullets flying at him. A few had already pierced his body and he growled in pain, but was able to hide it. He hid behind a large marble pillar, and gazed about the room to think of a plan. He needed to distract these men so Felix could leave unnoticed. There was two long stairways that led to another set of double doors. Lucius stood in front of it, looking down from the balcony he stood upon. He was holding someone hostage with him, and his mother's pearls dangled from his neck. Lucius gave Cry a wicked grin, and pulled the bag off of the man's head. Cry's eyes widened. No... That couldn't be... His father?

Cobalt blue eyes stared into ocean blue eyes. Yes. That was his father. And he was looking down at his son with guilt etched upon his features. Cry felt his anger beginning to boil his blood and adrenaline course through his body. Most of all, he could feel himself slipping away mentally, and the madness began to cloud his brain once more. He peeked around the pillar to see five large groups of men. One on the main floor, two guarding both stairways and two upstairs guarding the double doors. They had their guns out, ready to shoot at Cry whenever he steps out of his hiding place. He watched as Lucius disappeared behind the large entry ways.

Cry looked at the first group surrounding the main floor. This is where he'd have to start. He loaded the machine gun with an extra set of bullets and stepped out of his hiding spot and began to shoot at the vast group of men. They fired as well, very few managing to graze Cry. He grunted but continued forward, holding his finger on the trigger and shooting them down one by one. Blood already began to cover the floor, as well as bodies with multiple exit wounds. Cry felt a gun shot hit his shoulder, and almost stumbled. The other men had began to fire at him. It felt like one against a thousand.

Cry could care less about that, and his father as well. He cared about getting Felix out of there, killing Lucius, and getting his mother's pearls back. As he shot at them, he felt a few bullets pierce his body again, and he gasped, then took a deep breath and kept going. He could feel the blood draining from his body, but forced himself to carry on. He threw the now empty gun to the floor and pulled knives from his opponents' pockets and slashed their throats, blood spewing out from their necks and raining down upon the ground. Men that were armed with grenades had blown up because Cry was quick to pull the strings and move away. He was shot again, and he fell to his knees. Cry gathered his strength and crawled toward a dead man to take his guns, then stood. His balance wavered and he almost fell again, but steadied himself. Cry raised the guns weakly and moved to the stairs.

Felix's P.O.V

Felix dried his tears and scolded himself for being so weak. He had to be strong for Cry, even though he wasn't sure how he could be strong when the man he loved was out there getting himself killed. Felix shook his head and tried to push those thoughts away. It had been a few minutes, and he believed that he had waited long enough. Felix pulled one of the doors open slightly, and crawled out. He made sure to stay low to the ground and run to the closest object big enough to hide him. Felix managed to get to a nearby pillar and sat down on the ground. The exit was across the room.

The gunshots were loud and ringing within Felix's eardrums, and he tried his best to ignore them. He glanced around the large marble piece that he hid behind, and saw Cry in the middle of the room. His heart ached as he watched Cry struggle to stand among all the dead bodies surrounding him. Cry moved to the staircase closest to him and already killed half of the group with a couple of quick head shots, but he was hit in his left shoulder and he stumbled. Felix could see Cry's blood staining his clothes, and he couldn't take it anymore. He had to help Cry.

Felix readied his machine gun and stepped out of his hiding place, taking most of the guards by surprise and shooting them down. He went to the other group of men at the other staircase and began murdering them. Their blood splattered on the ground and a bit onto Felix's face. He flinched, but kept going, trying to get rid of as many as he could for Cry's sake. A bullet entered Felix's calf and he almost shouted out in pain. How the hell was Cry able to take this kind of suffering?

Felix stood, but limped forward to continue to fire at them. He managed to get rid of most of them, but some had retreated. Felix wondered why and looked to where they were headed. They were going after Cry.

Cry was pale and almost drenched in crimson liquid, but he still moved with inhuman speed. He was killing them as if it was the easiest thing in the world for him. The pace he was going had allowed him to get halfway up the stairs. Felix watched with horror as a man came up behind Cry and knifed him right in the back. He heard Cry's scream, and it terrified him. Cry swiftly turned, lodged a knife into the man's eye, and shoved him down the stairs. Cry was distracted and was about to get shot right in the back of the head.

"CRY!" Felix shouted, getting the man's attention. He spun around and saw a man with a gun held to his head, then suddenly, blood had splattered all over Cry's face. Felix shot him before he could kill Cry. Although Cry was grateful, he shouted back at Felix.

"What are you doing?! Get the hell out of here!"

"No! I told you I wasn't leaving you!" Felix yelled back, killing his way through the men to get to Cry. He ran full speed up the stairs to get to the other set of stairs that Cry was stuck on. Once he was able to clear a path by brutally killing the guards, he made his way to Cry. Cry was getting paler, and Felix could feel that he was cold just by being near him. His blue eyes were dark, like a midnight blue, and very dull. He was nearing death, and Felix could make out all of the bullet wounds Cry had.

"Oh Ryan..." Felix whispered, and Cry gave him a reassuring smile. It faltered when a bullet struck the middle of his back and he fell upon the bloodied steps of the stairs. Felix was so worried, but was questioning how Cry was alive as well. He tried to help Cry up, but he refused to let Felix help him.

"Felix... I need you to get out of here. I can do this myself."

"Why are you always trying to do everything yourself?! Let me help you! Please! You're dying, Ryan! Just let me help you!" Felix said, trying to get Cry to reply to him quickly. Men were leaving their positions by the double doors to come after them.

"You want to help? Get rid of them. I have to get to Lucius. Please, Felix. I have to kill him," Cry pleaded, holding his sides as if to help ease the agonizing pain flowing through him. Felix agreed and helped him up. Cry took a deep breath, and ran up the stairs, Felix following close behind. Felix spent his time trying to kill them and Cry managed to worm his way through them, weakening their stances as well by cutting into their legs, arms, or just killing them by quickly stabbing their neck. Blood was everywhere, and Felix didn't think he could take it much longer. But he remained strong for Cry. And thanks to the dying, unmasked man, they were easier to kill because they were distracted by their wounds that continuously overflowed with their vital fluids.

Cry's P.O.V

Cry made it to the double doors and pushed them open, making his way inside. The moment he stepped inside, he saw his father down upon his knees. Lucius stood next to him, holding the gun against his temple.

"I see you've made it through. You're indeed tougher than I thought," Lucius spoke. "But you're also a bit too late."

"Go ahead. Kill him," Cry said, and Lucius looked at him in confusion. His father looked at Ryan with shock and fear. It struck Cry's heart because no matter how much his father was a neglectful, abusive man towards him and his family, he loved his father. Sure, there was hate and rage that burned within him, but beneath it, there was still just a bit of love. He merely wished that his father made the correct decisions and fixed his mistakes. But that was the past. And no one can change it or go back in time to change how things were. Cry lifted his gun and shot Lucius's hand. The man hollered in pain and dropped the gun that was aimed at his father's head.

"You son of a bitch," Lucius growled, and reached for the gun, but Cry moved over to him with incredible speed and slammed the man onto his back. Lucius kicked the gun out of Cry's hand, and swept his leg under him, making Cry fall painfully on the ground. Lucius stood and kicked Cry in the side, and he grunted, finally allowing the tears to slip from his eyes. Lucius then continued to beat him, enjoying torturing the brunette. Each punch to his face or kick to his midsection made more blood pour from his wounds and fall from his mouth. Cry rolled over and felt something digging into his stomach.

A gun.

Lucius continued to laugh and was going for another kick until Cry rolled over onto his back and shot Lucius in the stomach. His laughter stopped and his eyes traveled down to his stomach, where blood began to seep into his shirt. He fell onto his knees and looked up at Cry who was now standing up on his unsteady feet.

Cry pulled out a bullet from his pocket with Lucius's initials engraved on it, and loaded it into the gun.

"I hope they have a special place for you in hell," Cry said, shooting Lucius right in between his eyes. Once Lucius fell dead, he carefully unhooked his mother's pearls from around his neck. He turned to leave until he saw his father, sitting upon the ground with a look of horror.

"Ryan...?" He finally managed to say. Cry stared at him and moved forward, bending over to untie his father. His father was silent, and surprised by his son's actions. Cry noticed that his father was bleeding profusely from his chest, and was as pale as himself.

"I have nothing to say to you. Nothing at all. But I do forgive you... Not for you, but for me. The question is... Do you forgive yourself? Are you able to carry on living and knowing what you did to your family? If not, then I highly suggest a different route to the road you've paved," Cry spoke monotonously, and tossed a gun to his father's side. He turned away from his father, and began to leave the room.

Cry was almost out of the room, until he paused and flinched. The sound of a gunshot and body falling to the floor was heard. A tear slipped down Cry's cheek, but he dismissed it and left.

Cry saw the massacre before him the moment he stepped out. It was silent. Finally... Quiet. It was all he wanted. He was beginning to succumb to his weakness and fell to the floor. His breathing was shallow, and he was getting cold. At least it was over now... He didn't mind dying anymore. He was ready for death to claim him. Cry would miss his beloved angel... His darling Felix. He could hear the man calling him now...

Felix's P.O.V

Felix killed them. Every single one of them. He was breathing heavily and the pain was excruciating. He had a bullet wound in his calf, left arm, and right shoulder. But it didn't compare to Cry.

Cry!

Felix's eyes widened and the moment he thought of Cry, the double doors burst open. Cry stood there, looking completely dazed, bloody pearls gripped within his hand. He was completely covered in blood, and he swayed, as if he was going to pass out. Cry then fell, and just layed there.

"Cry!" Felix shouted, limping his way over to him as fast as he could. He fell to his knees and rested Cry's head onto his lap carefully, stroking his cheek to wake him.

"Come on, Ryan... Wake up. Don't leave me..."

Cry's eyes opened, and Felix's heart broke to see how dull they were and how pale and cold his skin became.

"F-Felix..." Cry struggled to speak and began to cough, spitting up blood. Felix shushed him and held him close to his body.

"Y-You have... to get... o-out of here... The police... will arrive... soon..."

"I can't leave you, Ryan... I love you."

Cry smiled weakly. "That's all... I ever... wanted from you... Now... leave..."

Felix's tears ran freely from his eyes, and he kissed Cry softly. Cry kissed back but Felix could hardly feel him trying to kiss him in return. He rested Cry softly against the ground and left as quickly as possible. He didn't want to leave Cry... But Felix knew that Cry wanted him to save himself, and he wasn't going to argue with the man he loved. It was pouring rain outside, and it mixed with Felix's tears. He could hear the sound of cop cars and he tried his best to run. He entered a small alley and hid there and waited patiently, then exited the alley in a different direction. The rain water clung to him and made his bullet wounds sting, but he didn't care. He cared about getting to safety. He cared about Cry...


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: Shattered

~Chapter Twenty-Four: Shattered~

Felix's P.O.V

The rain was pouring heavily upon him, and his long blonde hair was soaked and clinging onto his face. He was trying so hard to pull himself together as he tried running to the nearest bus station. Felix refused to cry. Not at this moment when he was trying to get to safety. Somewhere he couldn't be found by the police or any other enemy that might still be alive. Up ahead he could see the dim street lights that narrowed upon a small, covered bench. It was a bus stop. Close enough. He wasn't sure where he was, for he was blindfolded when he was taken here.

Felix fell upon the bench and held his side. The bullet wounds were bleeding, but his side was bleeding the most. He lifted his shirt to see a stab wound and he remembered when he was stabbed in the van. How could he had forgotten about something as drastic as this?

A bus began to pull in and stop in front of him. This must've been the last bus because it was pretty late and no one seemed to be on it. The bus driver opened the door and he limped onto the bus.

"My God... Sir, are you alright? I should get you to a hospital!" The driver exclaimed, immediately noticing the blood that seeped through Felix's thin, wet shirt.

"No... Please... Just take me home..."

"Sir, I really think you should see a doctor - "

"No! No..."

The bus driver finally just agreed to Felix's protests but still felt that he should go to the hospital. He decided upon taking Felix all the way home without stopping and gave him a few tips on how to fix those wounds. Felix found that the driver was really kind, but he was tired and wished that he would stop talking. He knew that he was only trying to keep Felix awake just in case his wounds took a toll on him. Falling asleep would result in not waking up.

The ride was long and even more tiring, but they made it to the address that was given to the courteous man who was willing to drive him all the way home. He helped Felix off the bus and all the way to the house. Luckily, the door was open. Felix didn't have the key to Cry's home... Wait... Cry's home?

Felix looked up at the familiar house and realized that he had given the address to Cry's house instead of his own home. The man hesitated on leaving Felix alone, but left anyway. Felix heard the bus leave as he entered the dark house. It reminded him so much of Cry that tears began to form within his eyes. He couldn't believe that he left Cry there to die... He should've refused Cry's requests and helped him. But he was so close to death that they wouldn't have made it... And they both would have been caught.

Felix cursed at himself. That didn't matter. What mattered is that he didn't try. It was his fault that Cry was... Dead. That thought made Felix's heart break even more and he broke down. His cries ripped from his throat and filled the silent room with the sounds of his sobbing. He tried to pull himself together once more, and made his way to the bathroom to get the first aid kit and a towel. He walked into the kitchen and heated the stove, placing a knife upon the burning eye as well as a couple of needles. This was going to be incredibly painful, but to Felix, it beat going to the hospital. He pulled his shirt off as well as his pants and took the well heated knife. He paused and took a deep breath, placing his shirt in his mouth to bite onto, and dug the knife into his shoulder to get the bullet out. He cleaned the wound the moment he heard the metal bullet clank upon the floor. Felix finally grabbed a heated needle and some medicinal string and closed the wound. He repeated the process with his arm and his calf, then merely cleaned and sewed up the stab wound in his side. The sink was filled with his blood mixed with warm water, and he made sure to clean the entire kitchen before carefully bathing himself in the upstairs bathroom.

Felix put on some of Cry's clothes, and his scent enveloped around him, which made Felix give a soft, saddened smile. He tiredly walked down the hall, glancing into Cry's room. It was still destroyed. Felix noted that he'd clean it later, and made his way to the guest bedroom. He rested upon the bed, and sweet memories of him and Cry began to drift into his mind. He cried softly and curled up within the bed sheets, wincing at the pain in his side. Felix silently cried himself to sleep, and dreamed of the day he'd see Cry again. But it was only a dream...

~Two Months Later~

Felix cleaned off the porcelain plates, then moved onto the cups. They shined as brightly as Cry's mask. He gave a sigh.

"What's wrong, dear? Thinking of your lost friend again?"

Felix turned and gave a warm smile to the one who had fixed Cry's mask in the first place. The beloved Mrs. Sylvia. He had promised he'd see her again, and now, for the past two months, she had kindly given him a job. Business wasn't too great, but people did come to her small shop more often. Felix opened up to her, but gave a different story of Cry's disappearance. He didn't want to give her the entire truth.

"Yea, I am... Sorry, Mrs. S. I'll get back to work," he apologized, but she brushed it off.

"It's fine, dear. I often find myself daydreaming of my husband. Thinking about the old days. It was just so wonderful. He was like a gift from heaven. My heart belonged to him and it always will," she stated, giving Felix a soft smile. "Oh yes! Did you ever manage to tell him how you felt?"

Felix's face darkened, and he smiled. Although it wasn't the greatest memory because they were in the face of danger, it still touched his heart.

"Yes," he answered. "Just as I promised."

"Oh? And what did he say? How did he feel?"

Felix smiled. "He said that he loved me too..."

Mrs. Sylvia smiled as well and began to count the money within the cash register. She smiled once more, glad that they've finally reached their goal in what they needed to make for that day.

"How much?" Felix asked.

"$560. Oh we did well today, Felix. I am so proud. I hope to see the day that this shop will flourish. Just like the old days... It would be such a wonderful sight to see."

"Perhaps you will, Mrs. S.," Felix said, trying to reassure her.

"Oh no... I'm much too old. My days are coming to an end."

Felix frowned. He already lost Cry. He didn't want to lose Mrs. Sylvia as well. He understood what she meant because she was old, but he hated the thought of her leaving him. They had become so close. She was like a grandmother to him. Felix watched as she picked up her purse, and he helped her get into her coat.

"Thank you, dear. You're such a kind gentleman," she complimented, turning to face him. She smiled sadly and caressed his cheek. "Such sad eyes you have, dear. You must learn how to move on and smile. I know it's hard, but you'll make it. Here... I have something to give you."

She dug through her purse and pulled out a key. "I took the liberty of making an extra key for the shop. I fear that when I'm gone, this shop will no longer be here. I have no children to take over it, so... I'm hoping that you will."

Felix felt so honored and took the shiny silver key within his hands. He stared at it with awe, happiness flooding over him. He was so glad that Mrs. Sylvia was able to trust him with something she put her life's work into.

"I'd love to take over the shop, Mrs. S. Thank you," he said, giving her a hug and a kiss to her cheek. She kissed his cheek as well and patted it softly.

"I'll make sure everything is in place and lock up the store. You drive safely and have a good evening," Felix told her, pushing her towards the door lightly.

"Yes, I am tired. Thank you Felix. You're a good man. You remember what I told you, alright? Take care, dear," she said, leaving the old store.

"I will. And you too," he replied. He watched her leave, then turned to make sure everything was in its place. He locked up the cash register and set the alarm just in case. He switched on the emergency lights, and left, locking up the shop. He sighed and walked over to his car. His old car had disappeared, most likely because Cry used it to get to him. Now he had a small, used car. It wasn't great, but it got him to where he needed to be.

He drove to Cry's house and once there, he unlocked the door and entered. He had made another key awhile ago so that he could come here whenever he felt the need to, which was everyday after work. He began to clean the house again, even though he had cleaned it so many times before. It was a habit now. He always imagined that Cry would come home one day, and thank him for taking care of his house while he was gone. Then everything would return to normal, and they'd be together again. He sat on the couch, thinking to himself. He missed Cry so much. He wasn't himself anymore. He was always depressed, and the videos he did upload for his bros weren't very exciting. People questioned Cry's whereabouts again, and Felix ignored them.

Felix pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them. He sat there for an hour or so, feeling calm. This was his only place of serenity. His home away from home. But if he stayed here, he knew his heart wouldn't be able to take it. So he stayed for a short while, then left. He hated leaving, but he had to. He locked the door and leaned his forehead against it for a moment, then walked back to his car. He drove in silence back to his apartment.

Once home, he went straight to the bathroom to shower. He looked at the scars that was left from the bullets and shrugged. He showered and got out, drying himself and putting on the clothes he kept from Cry. Once in his room, he layed down upon his bed and picked up Cry's mask. Felix remembered when he came back from the headquarters and took care of his wounds. He had cried so hard as he washed the blood off the mask the next morning he woke up. He stared into the eyes of the mask and took in a shaky breath.

"I miss you so much, Ryan. I love you."

_"I love you too, Felix."_


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five: Survival

~Chapter Twenty-Five: Survival~

Cry's P.O.V

He felt numb. Absolutely numb. He could hear the sound of his heart still beating steadily, but slowly. Felix escaped not too long ago, and he expected to be dead by now. Why was he still alive? Cry's breathing was shallow, and he could hear the sound of police men wandering through the halls, wondering who could've possibly caused the city's highway accident as well as the massacre they just stepped into. Lucius's gang was notorious, and didn't go down easily. So they suspected a gang war must've happened. Cry rolled over slowly onto his side, and began to army crawl to the side railing of the balcony. He pulled himself up with what little strength he had, clutching onto the blood stained pearls in his hand. He trudged forward, moving as quickly as he could, but he couldn't keep his balance. His heart pumped, trying desperately to keep him alive, and his lungs burned with each strangled breath he took. He leaned against the wall and kept moving, blood smearing a trail behind him as he walked. It dripped on the floor, following him as he kept going. He carefully walked down the stairs but his weakness had made his knees buckle, and he fell down the stairs.

Perfect. Like he needed more injuries than what he had already...

Cry pushed himself up, and began to make his way toward the exit, until -

"Freeze! Don't you move, boy! Put your hands up where I can see them!" A police officer shouted, and Cry did as he was told.

Shit.

He didn't have time for this... He needed to leave. He had to find Felix and make sure that he was alright. He was now being surrounded by police men, and he remained still. He knew that they would kill him on the spot if he dared to move.

"Get on your knees, hands behind your head."

Again, Cry did as he was told. The police officer moved around Cry and flashed a light into his face. Cry flinched and gave a low growl of annoyance. He needed to get to Felix... He could feel his heart slowing down once more, and breathing was becoming more of a task than anything else.

"Good Lord... Get an ambulance here quick!" Cry heard the man shout, and Cry finally let go once more and fell to his side. He was as cold as ice and pale from blood loss. He could hear the police men conversing, convinced that he must have been a hostage and caught in the middle of the entire mess.

Cry was lifted onto a stretcher and escorted quickly out of the building and into an ambulance. He saw a bunch of men in blue suits with body bags for all the corpses, as well as the FBI searching around for clues. The door finally shut and Cry realized that he was being taken to the hospital. His eyes widened.

"No... No! No! No, you can't take me there!" He screamed, trying to get up, but men held him down and told him not to talk and try to rest. He had lost too much blood and he was beginning to get delusional. When he calmed, he felt as if he wanted to sleep. That was when the men grew worried, and constantly tried keeping him awake. They didn't want a dead patient on their hands.

Once at the hospital, they got him out of the ambulance as quickly as they could and got him to the emergency room immediately. Cry wasn't sure what was happening. His eyesight was fuzzy, and all he could see was the in and out fading of bright, white lights. Then darkness... Complete darkness.

Cry could feel himself falling into a deep sleep, and could faintly here the shouting of doctors telling him to stay with them and wake up. It was so difficult. He was trying... Trying so hard to follow their voices and come back to them, but the pitch black had grabbed onto him and wouldn't let go. He was fading away... And finally, he was gone.

~Two Months Later~

The hospital was rather busy, as there were nurses and doctors bustling about, trying to help every patient that they could. The sun was shining through the windows, but hardly brightened anyone's spirits. It was a place of death for most, and you were lucky if you were to survive something fatal. That concept was highly relatable to Cry, who had finally awakened from his slumber.

The steady "beep" of the heart monitor was heard, and it was annoying for Cry. He hated that noise. He hated everything about the hospital. But there was an issue... If he was awake, why couldn't he see? He began to panic slightly, and tried to move. He couldn't. He was as still as a mannequin. He began to panic even more. What the fuck was going on?

Cry heard a door open and someone walk in. He could suddenly feel warmth on his body and the covers being pulled slightly off of his torso.

"Good morning, Mr. Terry. I opened the windows for you. It's a beautiful sunny day outside. I bet you wish you could see it. I know I wish that you could. This must be so hard for you to endure," Cry heard a nurse talking to him.

What? What the hell was she talking about?

"Ma'am? Why can't I see?" Cry questioned, but received no answer. He merely felt her check his vital signs and the bandage around his torso. Wait... Bandage? Cry remembered being brought here last night, and he passed out. Maybe he had surgery?

"Alright, I'm all done here, Mr. Terry," she informed, then gave a sigh. "Mr. Terry, I certainly hope someone comes to claim you or that you wake up soon. The doctor says he's going to pull the plug if no one comes to see you."

"What?! Pull the plug? What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Cry asked, but again, no answer. The nurse continued to talk.

"I tried finding someone for you, Mr. Terry. But I heard that your family is dead, and that your father recently died as well. I'm so sorry. There has to be someone out there for you. It hurts, watching you for two months as you remain in this coma. How unlucky you are. I pray that someone claims you soon," she spoke sadly, and stood, leaving the room.

Now Cry was in a full fledged panic. Coma? Two months?!

No... No, it wasn't possible. Just yesterday, he was brought to the hospital. This had to be a dream. Yes, it was just a dream and Cry needed to wake up.

_"Wake up, Ryan... This is a dream. Just wake up, and you can leave. You can see Felix again."_

Cry tried so hard to wake himself, but got nothing. Fear was running through him. He had to wake up.

Cry spent hours listening to nothing but the silent hum of electricity and the constant beep of his heart monitor once more. This entire time he tried to make his eyes open, or any part of his body to move. He even tried speaking, but to no avail. He was hopeless. This was the worst way to die. They were going to "pull the plug" on him today. He heard the door to his room open once more, and he assumed it was the nurse. The moment he heard her greet him, he felt a bit calmer. He wished he could greet her back and thank her for watching over him.

"Hello, Mr. Terry. It's awfully quiet in here. Would you like the TV on?" she asked sweetly, and turned on the television. The news was on, and Cry could hear the weather man talking of what was to be expected for the next few days.

"More thunderstorms..." the nurse said with a sigh. "At least today was a nice day. And I had to spend it here in this dreadful hospital... Not that I mind being around you, Mr. Terry."

She sighed and Cry could feel the dip of the hospital bed lowering. She must be sitting next to him.

"Can you hear me?" She whispered, and Cry wanted to answer her so desperately, but knew that she wouldn't hear him. "You need to wake up, Mr. Terry. Please?"

_"I wish I could..."_

"I hate it when they kill off patients just to make room for more. Why can't we just keep trying to save their lives? Isn't that what a hospital is for? I don't want to see another patient die and taken to the morgue. That's why I'm really hoping that you'll wake up," she explained.

_"I understand. I will try. I promise..."_

Cry listened as she left the room once more, and the room filled with silence besides the television. He had nothing better to do but to listen to the news. There was nothing new besides a few minor accidents, a bank robbery, and the rise in gas prices. Cry began trying to awake himself once more, but each try resulted in failure. He felt as if this was the end.

And so Cry waited patiently for a few more hours, thinking that this was the end of his road. But he felt that he should still fight, and that was exactly what he was going to do. He was going to fight for survival. He thought he was ready for death, but no... He wasn't ready at all. And Cry knew within his heart that this couldn't possibly be the end for him. Or was he wrong?

He heard the door open to his room, and a few nurses and a doctor entered. They conversed, trying to come up with a solution. They still weren't sure on whether or not to kill Cry. Cry felt panic once again, and tried so hard to wake himself. He tried moving his body, opening his eyes, and even shouting.

_"Please! Don't do this, I'm still alive!"_

"No one seems to know him. Absolutely no one has come to claim him as a family member. Not even a friend has come to visit him."

"Perhaps because they thought he was already dead. He was found in the underground subway station."

"The one that shut down years ago?"

"Yea. The poor guy was kidnapped and held hostage. Nearly shot to death by that gang that's been terrorizing the city streets. Heard they were brutally murdered."

Cry listened to their conversation, as it bought him a bit of time, and was trying to wake up still. Each attempt failed, and made Cry begin to lose more faith and hope in himself.

"Well, he still shows no signs of waking up. We might as well... Poor guy."

_"No! Goddamn it, no! I'm still alive! Why would you do this?!"_

Cry listened as they got the needle ready, and the doctor asked the nurse to go ahead and get the stretcher ready so they could bring his body to the morgue.

_"No! Don't you dare touch me with that fucking needle! I'm alive! Please, listen to me! I'm alive!"_

The doctor lifted his arm, bringing the needle closer to his veins.

_"STOP! PLEASE! I'M ALIVE! I'M AWAKE!"_

Cry was screaming, but making no noise. He could feel tears flowing down his cheeks. Wait, tears? They had to see it! They must notice it!

He felt the needle prick his skin and enter his veins. Cry's first thought was of Felix and how much he loved him. He could just hear his voice now...

_"I miss you so much, Ryan. I love you."_

_"I love you too, Felix."_

Cry replied within his thoughts, and he began to accept the fact that he was going to die. More tears flowed down his cheeks and fear gripped at him. He felt his hands begin to tremble, and suddenly, a shout was heard.

It was the nurse who always spoke to him and watched over him.

"Stop! Doctor, stop! He's awake! He's alive! Stop!"

Cry felt relief wash over him as he felt the needle being pulled out of his arm. Cry felt the nurse grip his hand.

"You can hear me, can't you?" she asked, and all Cry could do was move his eyes. The nurse could see the movement of his eyes under his eyelids, and she almost squealed with happiness. The doctors were surprised, and left to find a way to fully wake him up. The nurse stayed with him, clutching his hand. Cry was able to slightly squeeze back, and a tear of happiness rolled down his cheek.

_"Thank you... Thank you so much," _he thought, and as if she could hear him, she responded.

"You're welcome, Mr. Terry. I knew you would make it."


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six: The Return

~Chapter Twenty-Six: The Return~

Cry's P.O.V

Cry had been awake for over a week now, and he was happy about it. But he was more excited about the fact that today was the day that he was going to be released from the hospital. He was nervous and enthusiastic at the same time.

"Hey Ryan!"

Cry looked up to see his new found friend. The nurse who had saved his life. He couldn't thank her enough. She walked in with a tray of food and folded clothes beneath her arm.

"Hey Sarah. How's it going?" Cry asked, giving her a warm smile. The tired nurse shrugged her shoulders and pouted.

"I'm tired and sad..." she mumbled, setting the food down next to Cry and handing him his clothes. He thanked her, but looked at her with confusion.

"Why are you sad, friend?"

"You're leaving today! What if I don't get to see you again?!"

Cry chuckled at her outburst. "You'll see me again, I promise. I'll be sure to visit you as much as possible," Cry said, crossing his heart. Sarah had become a very close friend pretty quickly.

"Alright. You better Mr. Terry, or I'll find you!" She jokingly threatened as she sat upon the bed. She placed her chin on her hands and smirked at him. Cry raised an eyebrow questioningly and her smile only grew upon her face. "So... You're going to see your little lover boy?"

Cry's eyes widened and she laughed. Yes, he told Sarah the entire story, excluding the part where he killed Lucius's gang. Sarah thought it was the most amazing love story and said she was so happy for Cry. She even joked about Cry proposing to Felix, and his face reddened significantly, resulting in a high pitched giggle from the nurse.

"I don't know if I should see him. I told you before, he probably thinks I'm dead. I can't just show up like that... I'd give him a heart attack."

Sarah shook her head at him. "This man loves you, and you love him! Seriously? Would you want to let him live the rest of his life in misery?"

"I already put his life in misery..."

"And now you have the chance to make it right! You were given a second chance, Ryan. Why not use it?"

Cry looked into her pleading hazel eyes and gave a sigh. She wasn't going to let this go and he knew it.

"Alright, Sarah... I'll go back to him."

"You have to promise!" She suddenly shouted, holding out her pinky. Cry rolled his eyes and hooked his pinky with hers.

"Now stamp it!" She exclaimed.

"Seriously?"

"STAMP IT!" she shouted, and tried not to laugh. Cry sighed and rolled his eyes once more, keeping his pinky hooked with hers, then pushing their thumbs together.

"Now cross your heart."

"Sarah..."

"Just do it, Ryan!"

He shook his head at the woman and crossed his heart. They finally let go of each other's pinkies, and she gave him a satisfied smile. He returned the smile to her. She then looked at the clock within the room and cursed at herself.

"Damn! I have to go check on a patient. Eat up and get dressed, Ryan. You get to leave today!" She said happily, but her eyes showed a bit of sadness. She felt like Cry had become a best friend. But she was also very happy for him. Cry gave her a nod, and she turned to leave before stopping and turning back around. "Oh! I almost forgot! You had these in the pocket of your jeans when I went to go wash your clothes," she spoke, pulling a double threaded pearl necklace from her pocket. "I made sure to keep these for you so that no one would take them."

Cry took the pearls gratefully and smiled. She was even nice enough to scrub away the blood that was caked onto the necklace.

"Thank you, Sarah."

"No problem!" She replied. "Gotta go! See ya at the front desk!"

Cry watched as she hurriedly ran out of his room and down the hall. He felt truly blessed to have befriended someone as kind as her.

Felix's P.O.V

Felix grinned as he listened to the swing music that was playing softly in the background of the porcelain shop. He never knew that he would enjoy that kind of music. He loved how Mrs. Sylvia always shared everything about her past, and that included the music. Felix set up the new porcelain dishes that went well with the spring weather outside. He enjoyed the sun while it lasted because he knew it would only begin raining later on that day.

"Felix!"

Felix turned at the sound of Mrs. Sylvia calling him, and retreated to the back room. "Yes, Mrs. S?"

"I'll finish up here, doll. You go enjoy the day while it lasts. It's going to rain later, you know."

"I know, Mrs. S. But I can't just leave you here," Felix protested, and Mrs. Sylvia shook her head at him.

"We're closing early today, remember? So I'll be fine. Go and relax. You need the time to yourself," she spoke kindly and smiled warmly at him. Felix hesitated, not wanting to leave her there to take care of the shop on her own.

"You're such a sweet boy. Just go, darling. I'll be fine," she said, patting his cheek as she usually did and telling him to get a move on. Felix thanked her with a kiss to her cheek and left the store. He got into his small car and decided to drive to the park. He hadn't been there in awhile since Cry died. He hated going there because of the memories that they shared there.

Felix parked his car and stepped out, letting the wind blow at his hair. He walked on the sidewalk and watched children play, chasing after their dogs or each other. It put a soft smile on his face. He remembered the day that Cry wanted to go out on a picnic. It was bright and sunny that day, and Cry constantly begged him. He kept saying that it would be fun and that they needed a break from video games and being inside all day. Felix finally agreed and he had never had that much fun in his entire life. They had their picnic and chilled underneath a tree, enjoying the wind that blew calmly against them. Felix remembered how they had also chased each other around and wrestled, then Cry climbed a nearby tree to avoid him. Felix was bad at climbing trees, so he couldn't get to Cry, and the masked man had laughed at his attempts.

Felix smiled softly and shook his head at the memory. He sat down at a bench, and realized that it was the bench of where they sat on the first day they hung out together. He relaxed and breathed in the fresh air, listening to the sound of birds chirping and the laughter of children. Felix then felt a drop on his shoulder and he gazed down at it. His shirt had a small wet spot. He frowned and looked up at the sky. The clouds were getting grey, and soon the little droplets had turned into rain. Felix heard the kids scream and laugh, as they ran for cover. He ran to his car and hopped inside, then sighed. At least he got to enjoy the weather for a short while.

As he drove, he thought about going to Cry's house but he realized that he had had enough memories flood his mind for today. So he decided to go home, and once there, he sat upon the couch. His house was silent, and he twiddled his thumbs as he listened to nothing but the slight sound of rain. His pale blue eyes gazed out the window, and he felt like he had done this before. Sitting there alone in his apartment...

Yes, he had been in this position before. He was like this when Marzia left him, and now he was back to where he started now that Cry left him as well. Felix covered his face and tried not to cry. His throat tightened and his tears burned his eyes, and he finally let go. A soft sob left him and he fell on his side, curling up upon the couch and hugging his knees.

Cry's P.O.V

Cry had gotten dressed and made his way to the front desk of the hospital. His balance was slightly off from not walking for awhile, but Sarah managed to help him get used to walking for the week that he was awake. He was still a bit wobbly though. After taking little steps, he gradually began to walk faster, proud that he had caught on quickly. Once at the front desk, he signed a few papers and turned to leave.

"You weren't gonna leave without saying goodbye, were you?!"

Cry heard a shout and turned to see Sarah rushing toward him. She didn't stop, and crashed into Cry, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Cry grunted slightly, but returned the hug.

"No way, Sarah. I could never think of leaving without saying goodbye," Cry said, squeezing her a bit tighter. "You saved my life, Sarah. Without you, I wouldn't be here. Thank you."

They pulled out of their hug and she had tears in her eyes. She wiped them away and smiled. "Stop with the sad crap, you're making me cry," she said jokingly and he chuckled. "Now go get your man," she whispered, and Cry's face reddened once more. She laughed, hugging him one last time after yelling to him. "You better visit me!"

"I will!" He shouted back, and left the hospital. Luckily, a small bus stop was nearby, and he waited there for a short while. Cry noticed that the sun was being covered by grey clouds and he frowned. It always seemed to be raining lately. A bus pulled up before a single drop of rain could hit Cry, and he jumped inside. As the bus began its way down the road, rain began pounding at the window. He watched as the little droplets flowed down the window. Once near his house, he pulled on the string to notify the driver that it was his stop. He thanked the driver and hopped off the bus, running through the rain to get to his house. He took out his key, and thank goodness it was still in his pocket, and opened the door to his home.

Once inside, Cry felt that a few things must have been changed. Was Felix still here? His heart sped up at the thought and he looked through the house in search of the blonde.

No one was there.

Cry sighed and realized something different about his room. It was clean. Wait... His entire house was clean. He remembered leaving it in a mess. Perhaps Felix had come back and fixed it? Everything looked recently cleaned. Had he been doing this for him for two whole months? Cry felt guilt grip at his heart. He needed to see Felix.

Cry walked out his front door and locked it, then began to run down the street. Rain soaked through his clothes immediately and he could see the park up ahead. He remembered where Felix's apartment complex was, and knew it would be a long run. But he didn't care, and he kept running until his feet hurt and his lungs burned. He wasn't used to walking, and now he was running? Yes. And it was all for the man he loved.

The apartment building was in sight now, and he didn't know how long he had been running but he made it. He stopped, breathing harshly and leaning over. He was completely soaked and tired. He looked up at the sky momentarily, letting the rain fall upon his face. He felt as though he could breathe without feeling as if he was in danger. He felt free.

Felix's P.O.V

Felix had been on the computer, uploading his videos and drinking iced tea. He loved tea, as it calmed his nerves. He had been crying for over an hour again, and he was quite disappointed in himself. It was still pouring outside, and he sighed. The weather seemed to never change. He looked out the window, and saw that mist was clinging onto it, making it foggy. He wiped it away with his sleeve, and looked out the window.

He froze.

There was a man... Just standing out in the rain. And like that feeling he had a year ago, he wanted him to turn around. But he didn't... The man just stood there as if he was staring at something that he was transfixed by. Felix grabbed his coat and an umbrella, then rushed outside. He ran down all the flights of stairs and stopped. The man was still there.

Felix rushed across the street and stopped next to him. He stared at him and tapped his shoulder.

"Sir? Are you alright?"

The man turned and Felix's heart almost stopped. He clutched at his chest and his umbrella slipped from his other hand, allowing the rain to soak his body. His breathing grew sporadic and his heart pounded within his chest. It couldn't be...

"R-Ryan...?"

The man's eyes widened, realizing who was standing before him. It was indeed Cry. Felix shook his head and whispered aloud.

"It isn't possible... I watched you die..."

Cry moved toward him and Felix backed away, feeling as though he was hallucinating. He held his head and closed his eyes, muttering to himself. He was trying to convince himself that it was all a dream, and when he opened his eyes, Cry was still standing there.

"Felix... It's me. I'm here," Cry said, reaching up and caressing his cheek. Felix breathed shakily and began to cry. Reality had hit him. It hit him hard. Cry was alive and standing before him. Cry pulled him into a tight hug and Felix held him as well, crying into his shoulder.

He pushed Felix lightly, lifted his chin, and kissed him. It was a deep and passionate kiss that they both longed for. They didn't care if they were being drenched by the pouring rain. What mattered was that they were finally together. Felix believed it was a vivid dream, but it felt too realisitic for it be a dream. Their kiss deepened even more, if possible, and they clung onto one another as if their life depended on it.

When they pulled apart, Felix stared into Cry's eyes. The extravagant, colbalt blue that he adored. Cry's lips slowly turned into a smile, and Felix couldn't help but smile back.

"I love you, Felix."

Felix was still speechless, so instead, pressed his lips against Cry's once more, and Cry pulled him closer to his body. Felix had never felt so complete.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven: I'm Here

~Chapter Twenty-Seven: I'm Here~

Felix's P.O.V

It was as though every single one of Felix's prayers had been answered. He couldn't believe Cry was alive. Here, at this very moment, holding his hand and leading Felix back up the stairs to his apartment. Felix's heart was pounding within his chest and his breathing was quite heavy. He was feeling that this was just his imagination, and every time that thought entered his mind, he felt like he wanted to die. But this was living proof right before him.

Felix stepped in front of Cry and opened the door to his apartment, allowing Cry inside first. Cry walked in and Felix followed, closing and locking the door behind him. Then he turned and just stood there. They were silent, and gazing into each other's eyes. All that could be heard was the sound of the storm outside, and Felix's shaky breathing. Cry stared back, as if waiting for something. His eyes were searching Felix's, and Felix couldn't help but stare at those deep, ocean blue eyes.

"Is it really you...?" Felix whispered, still hardly believing that the man he loved was here within his home. Cry gave a soft smile, and stepped forward, gazing up at the shivering blonde.

"It's me, friend. I'm here," he spoke softly in response to Felix's question. Felix grew silent once more and stared at every feature of Cry. His long brown hair was much longer and darker because it was wet, and it clung to his pale cheeks as water dripped from the ends of his hair. His blue eyes were lighter and the slight green within them was more noticeable. Felix reached up and placed his hand upon Cry's cheek, caressing the "X" scar beneath his eye. Cry sighed contently, and moved closer to Felix.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?"

Cry smiled again at the question and answered, "No. This is no dream. I am right here and I'm never leaving you."

"May I...?" Felix asked, and Cry gave him a look of confusion, wondering what Felix wanted to do. His eyes gazed into Cry's, then traveled down to his lips, and back. Cry immediately knew what he wanted and bit his own lip anxiously.

"Do whatever you want," he answered, and Felix did so, pressing his lips to Cry's in a soft kiss. It made Cry tremble at how loving the kiss was, and he wrapped his arms around Felix's neck. The kiss deepened and they found themselves longing for each other more and more with each passing second. Cry bit Felix's bottom lip softly, and Felix let out a small whimper, allowing Cry to invade his mouth with his tongue. Felix shivered and felt as if he would collapse from the tingles traveling throughout his body. He wished this moment would last forever, but he was only human and he needed to breathe. So they both pulled away, gazing into each other's eyes.

Felix was breathless and still trembling within Cry's grasp, and he realized they were both still wet from the thunderstorm that continued outside. Cry took Felix's hand and they made their way to the bathroom. From the numerous times that Cry had been at Felix's apartment, he still knew his way around.

"Go get yourself some dry clothes. I'll run the shower for you and get what you need," Cry said softly. Felix didn't want to leave Cry's presence, merely out of fear that Cry was just something he was imagining because of all his grief and mourning. Cry shoved Felix lightly, pushing him toward his room. "Just go. I'll be right here," Cry assured, and Felix hesitantly left Cry and went to his room.

Felix went into his room and dug through his drawers, pulling out Cry's pajamas that he had taken from Cry's house. He wore them every night and was sure to wash them so he could continuously wear them. When he walked out of his room with the bundle of clothes, he looked up at Cry standing by the bathroom door, waiting for Felix. When he looked up at him, Felix's heart sped up and he looked away.

Felix didn't understand why he was being so shy and nervous around him. Maybe because it was the fact that Cry had been gone for two months... And now he's here. Felix was indeed happy, but confused. Cry practically died in his arms. He stopped breathing. Even when Felix glanced back at him when he left the head quarters, Cry's body was pale, cold, lifeless, and laying within a large puddle of his own blood. Perhaps this Cry was a ghost?

Felix stopped before Cry and looked up at him. He couldn't be a ghost. Sure, he's still pale, but not as pale as when he was dead. His eyes are vivid, not dull. Felix reached up and touched Cry's cheek again. Warm, not cold. This was Cry. This was Ryan. Alive and breathing. Cry smiled at Felix, removed his hand from his cheek, and kissed it gently. He then looked down at the clothes within Felix's arms and smiled.

"Are those mine?" he questioned with slight amusement in his tone. Felix's face brightened to a light pink as he nodded. Cry chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"Go shower before the water gets cold. I'll be waiting for you," he said, and Felix nodded once more and headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Cry's P.O.V

Cry slid down the wall and sat on the floor, waiting for Felix as he showered. He felt as if Felix was slightly uncomfortable around him. He remembered the pure shock on Felix's face the moment he turned around. Cry could've sworn that he had given the poor man a heart attack. But he had promised his friend, Sarah, that he would return to Felix, and he did. He just felt that Felix believes that he's dreaming. Hell, he could be. Even Cry couldn't believe that he was alive.

The door to the bathroom opened and Felix came out, dressed in Cry's pajamas. Cry smiled up at him, speaking his thoughts aloud and saying how adorable he looked. Felix blushed and helped Cry up off the floor. He then suggested that Cry should take a shower as well and he agreed.

"But as long as I get to wear your pajamas," Cry said with a smirk, and Felix gave a small laugh. His cheeks were reddening even more, and he turned to walk to his room to get some clothes for Cry. Cry loved the way Felix's cheeks darkened with slight embarrassment or shyness. It was just so damn cute.

Once Felix returned with some clothes, he gave them to him and Cry smirked at the blushing blonde. After showering and putting on Felix's clothes, he walked out of the bathroom to see Felix sitting on the floor just as he had done. But Felix had his knees pulled up against him and was crying softly. Cry felt worried immediately and sat down next to him, pulling the blonde closer to his body.

"What ails you, Felix?" he questioned in a hushed voice. Felix wiped his tears away and looked up at him.

"I can't help but think that maybe I'm going crazy. How could you possibly be here? I saw you die... You were right there within my arms, barely breathing. You had lost color in your face, you were cold, your eyes were dull... But now... You're right here. Right next to me. This has to be some sort of sick dream that I'm having. And if it is, then I need to wake up. Because I don't think I'll be able to endure another heartbreak," Felix spoke through a few sobs.

Cry understood fully what Felix was talking about, but Felix also needed to understand that Cry was not a figment of his imagination.

"Look at me, Felix," Cry demanded, gently cupping Felix's chin and forcing the man to look at him. "I'm here. I'm alive. I exist. You're not going crazy, do you understand?"

Felix nodded in understanding and moved closer to Cry, and although Cry was smaller than him, he allowed Felix to cuddle against him.

"What happened that day, Ryan?"

Cry wasn't expecting that question. He could hardly remember what happened, actually. He thought for awhile, then came up with an answer.

"You're right. I did die," Cry spoke, feeling Felix tense within his grasp. He rubbed his arm to soothe him and continued. "But I'm not sure if I was really dead. I was in darkness momentarily, then I awoke. I thought that since I was still alive, I could try to get out of there. So I tried, but I was caught by the police. Luckily, they were convinced that I was being held against my will and just got caught up between a gang war. I was brought to the hospital, and after that I can't remember much... I believe I had surgery though, and then fell into a coma."

"So... This whole time... You were at the hospital? You were alive?" Felix questioned, and Cry gave a saddened sigh.

"Yes," he answered. At that answer, Felix held onto him a bit tighter, fearful of letting go as Cry continued. "When I awoke, I felt paralyzed. I was asleep, but I could feel and hear everything. That's how I met Sarah. She was my nurse, and she's a lot older than us. Not a lot, but she's in her early thirties. The point is, she saved my life. I was close to death again. The doctors were going to kill me because no one had claimed to know me. They needed rooms for other patients, and seeing how I didn't wake up and had no family left, they were going to take my life."

Tears began running down Felix's face as he sat up and gazed into Cry's eyes, holding onto his hand tightly. Cry smiled and wiped away a tear.

"But then I thought of you, and kept pushing myself to try so I could wake up and see you again. Sarah noticed that I was awake and stopped them from killing me. I was released from the hospital a week later, but I was fearful of coming to see you. Scared that you would think that I don't exist... But I promised Sarah that I would come back to you. And so here I am," Cry finished, and placed a gentle kiss upon Felix's quivering lips.

"I left you that day... And you had to suffer through all of that because of me," Felix spoke with such sadness that it almost broke Cry's heart.

"It was my fault, Felix. I told you to leave me. If anything, you shouldn't be the one that's sorry or taking the blame. It was me. It was all me, and I'm sorry," Cry apologized, wiping away the newly shed tears that were coming from Felix's eyes. He pulled Felix off the floor and they retreated to Felix's room, hand in hand.

They laid down upon the bed, facing each other. Cry was looking up at Felix, since he was so small and Felix gazed back at him. They remained that way, looking into each other's eyes within the darkened room. The only light they received was from the flash of lightning outside. The sound of the storm calmed them both instead of them being afraid of it like they used to be. Another thing that they had overcome the fear of together.

Felix's eyes were getting heavy, and Cry noticed as he pulled the man closer to him. They smiled at each other and brushed away one another's hair from their face at the same time, and laughed slightly. Cry was glad that Felix was smiling now, although he could still make out the worry within his eyes. Felix didn't want to fall asleep, and Cry knew the exact reason for why he didn't wish to do so.

So he kissed Felix with as much passion as he could, then pulled away.

"I promise that when you awake, I will be right here," Cry promised and could see some of the worry within Felix wash away.

"I love you, Ryan."

"I love you too, Felix."

**Author's Note: I apologize wholeheartedly for making you all wait for so long. Thank you so much for your patience, dolls. Three more chapters and the story is done! **


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight: First Date

~Chapter Twenty-Eight: First Date~

Felix's P.O.V

Felix watched Cry carefully fold clothes with interest. The man was so precise with everything, and if he messed up on anything, he'd stare at the problem in hopes that it'd fix itself. Felix loved staring at Cry, and watching his facial expressions like what he was currently doing. It had been this way ever since Cry returned to him. He'd watch Cry's every movement because he held so much admiration for the man, and the fact that he had become overprotective of him. Cry glanced up at Felix and gave a small smile.

"Are you alright? Why are you staring at me, friend?" Cry questioned, tilting his head to the side. The look of confusion upon Cry's face had always been so adorable to Felix.

"I just love how focused you are on this small task. You make cute faces when you're concentrating," Felix answered, flashing the brunette an award winning smile. Cry blushed and shook his head at the blonde.

"I-It isn't a s-small task, P-Pewds..." He stuttered as his voice came out in a miniscule whisper.

"You're just folding my clothes," Felix said with a shrug.

"Exactly! YOUR clothes! You need to be helping me out here!" Cry shouted, although he wasn't angry at Felix. There was some amusement hidden within the scolding. Felix rolled his eyes at him and moved forward to unexpectedly capture Cry's lips in a sweet, apologetic kiss. Cry accepted the kiss, deepening it ever so slightly. Once they pulled away, Felix smiled at him and caressed the scar that ran along Cry's jaw. Cry noticably shivered, which made Felix's grin widen.

"Alright, I'll help... I apologize for being a slacker. You're just so damn gorgeous and your beauty distracts me," Felix murmured, brushing his lips against Cry's.

"Don't tempt me..." Cry whispered in that dark tone that Felix had grown to love. "Now start folding, mister," he said, pushing Felix away from him. Felix gave him a playful pout and began to fold.

The reason for all this clothes folding is because the day Felix awoke after the day Cry returned, Cry was still there within his arms as promised. And that morning, after a rather heated make-out session, Cry had asked Felix to move in with him. Of course Felix was ecstatic and said yes, and kissed the brunette so passionately that they had fallen out of the bed. Finally, he would be with Cry without fear of him disappearing. It has been about a week and a half since Cry had asked, and they were close to being done with packing all of Felix's belongings.

Felix began folding and Cry gave him a satisfied smile. Felix returned the smile, and began to focus on the task at hand.

Felix began to think of how much he loved Cry. His mysterious demeanor, his smile, his laugh, and most importantly, the fact that Cry risked his like to save him. Felix was so grateful for meeting Cry and becoming friends with him, and now, although they never established that they were in a relationship, they knew that they were the one for each other. Just knowing that Cry loved him in return made his heart warm significantly and for butterflies to form in his stomach. He wished he could find a way to show his love for Cry.

Felix thought about it, then an idea popped into his head. A date! He would take Cry out on a date. The thought made him smile triumphantly. He thought of the perfect place as well. A small diner that Mrs. Sylvia told him about. It was where she had her first date with her husband. In fact, he would take Cry to go meet her. He smiled once more and looked up at Cry. Cry was concentrating on folding a pair of Felix's jeans.

Felix pulled the clothing from Cry's hands and he looked up at Felix questioningly. Felix took his hands and pulled him up off the floor.

"Let's go out somewhere, Cry."

"But... We have to - Wait, why?" Cry asked, looking into Felix's sparkling light blue eyes.

"We need a break, that's all. Come on, let's just take the rest of the day off," he suggested, squeezing Cry's hands lightly and caressing them with his thumb. He was trying to convince Cry with kindness and a brilliant smile upon his face. Finally, Cry gave in with a sigh and agreed. Felix grinned and kissed his forehead, and they both got ready for a day out.

Cry's P.O.V

Cry wasn't paying any attention to anything around him. He was in deep concentration and slightly frustrated. Why?

Because Felix was missing a pair of jeans. He looked through the pairs of pants that he had folded and recounted as well. He gave a sigh. Did he count the ones that Felix was wearing already? He glanced up at the man he loved as he sloppily folded a shirt. He shook his head at him as he remembered that, yes, he did count the ones that Felix was wearing. Cry then realized that he was sitting on something, and when he checked to see what it was, he almost facepalmed. There they were! He then shook his head at himself and began to fold the pair of jeans until they were forcefully taken from his grasp.

Cry gazed up at Felix as the man took his hands within his own.

"Let's go out somewhere, Cry."

Now that was something that Cry wasn't expecting.

"But... We have to - Wait, why?"

"We need a break, that's all. Come on, let's just take the rest of the day off," Felix answered, caressing Cry's hands, which created tingles along his skin. He ignored it, and stared into Felix's eyes. He was planning something and Cry knew it. Cry took a deep breath and released it.

"Fine. Alright, let's go somewhere," Cry agreed, and Felix's face lit up with excitement. He was shocked the moment Felix took his hand and pulled him down the hallway to Felix's room. Felix was quick to get dressed into nicer clothes, but Cry was self-concious of himself. Felix didn't mind if he changed in the bathroom, which Cry did. He was wearing Felix's clothes, which were slightly bigger on him, but wasn't too noticable.

Once they were ready, Felix tugged on Cry to make the man quicken his pace as they raced down the stairs. He opened the door for Cry and he slid into the passenger's seat, buckling his seatbelt. Felix did the same once he got to the other side of the car.

"Where are we going?" Cry asked curiously.

"I want you to meet someone," Felix answered. "And I want to take you somewhere nice..."

Cry noticed that Felix had whispered that last part and a blush was forming on the blonde man's cheeks.

Was this a date?

That very thought had made Cry's cheeks darken as well. He covered his face with his hands, wishing for a brief moment that his mask was on his face. He felt a gentle touch on his hands and he removed them from his face. Felix smiled at him and locked his fingers with Cry's, making him blush more. The drive was silent, but it was a comfortable silence.

Finally, they had stopped and parked in front of a small porcelain shop, and Cry looked at Felix with confusion.

"Just trust me," Felix said. "It'll be fine."

They both got out of the car and entered the store, but Cry hid behind Felix slightly. A small bell rang, indicating that customers had entered the store. An old woman glanced up at them and her face brightened. She walked up to Felix and hugged him tightly.

"Where have you been, dear? I was so worried!" she exclaimed, kissing Felix's cheek.

"Sorry, Mrs. S. But I was going through a lot at the time. But... He's here," Cry heard Felix say and wondered why he had said that until the woman he now knew as 'Mrs. S' was staring at him. She lightly pushed Felix aside and stood in front of Cry.

"Hello," Cry said with a small voice. She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Hello, dear. I'm Mrs. Sylvia. And must I say, you are a handsome young man indeed. I see why Felix adores you so much," she commented, making them both blush.

Felix and Cry stayed within her shop for a bit longer, and Cry realized how much he found Mrs. Sylvia to be like a kind grandmother. He listened to every story she told of her past with interest and laughed when she would speak of the silly things Felix had done within her shop. She had grown to be close to Felix, and she felt that it would be the same with Cry.

Felix then whispered something in her ear and she chuckled. She then dismissed them both and they left. Cry really liked her, and felt as though he didn't want to leave. He was also glad that Felix was able to find someone to confide in during his absence.

"Do you like her?" Felix asked once they were inside the car.

"Of course!" Cry answered with a smile. "She's very kind and I feel close to her already."

"Yea... She gave me a job. I kept visiting her while you were gone because of how lonely I felt. She offered me the store after she..." Felix paused and Cry knew what he meant, so didn't push the matter. He decided to question what his decision was instead.

"Did you take the offer?"

"Of course I did. It is her wish for me to do so. I can't turn her down."

Cry nodded in understanding and they drove in silence once more. Once again, they had stopped in front of a small building.

"This is the diner that Mrs. S was talking about in the story of her first date here. I wanted to bring you here, because... Well, it's as special to me as it is to her. It's a part of her history, and I'd like for it to be a part of ours as well," Felix explained, taking Cry's hand and kissing it gently. Cry blushed, realizing that his answers was being confirmed. This was indeed going to be their first date.

Felix's P.O.V

They entered the small, recently renovated diner hand in hand and sat down at a booth. Felix was amazed by this place. He only came here once, and that was when Mrs. Sylvia treated Felix out to lunch. Felix looked over at Cry, and smiled at how his beautiful, dark blue eyes were glazed with awe. It was obvious that he was fascinated with the diner.

"So you like it here?" Felix asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"I love it here, Felix," Cry answered with a child-like grin on his face. He was just too adorable. Especially with the way the setting sun was pouring through the window and shining down upon him. The yellow-orange glow gave Cry a heavenly look, and his dark brown hair looked like a lighter chestnut brown. His dark blue eyes had burst with color as the light of the sun brought out the green that was mixed within his irises. His smile was bright, and made the features of his face stand out more, making him look completely stunning. Even the scars on his face made him look beautiful.

"You're staring, Pewds..."

Felix blushed and looked away. A waitress came up to them and took their orders. She was very kind and had a southern belle accent. She found them both to be adorable and promised to make sure their date went well. How she knew they were on a date was beyond Felix, but he thanked her anyway. She had even turned on the jukebox just in case they wanted to play music. Cry looked at Felix with such love, and Felix smiled, taking his hand and holding it.

"Ryan... I've never loved someone as deeply as I love you. You're my everything. You've been there for me through it all. You put up with me and my crazy antics, and you loved me for who I am, not who you or others wanted me to be. I've never felt so accepted. Most importantly, you risked your life for mine. You saved me... I could never thank you enough, and I - "

"Shh," Cry shushed him, and softly kissed him. "There is no need to thank me. I'd die to save you. You're just as important to me as well. I love you more than anything. I'm glad you never gave up on trying to befriend me in the beginning. You've completely transformed my life. And I don't 'tolerate' or 'put up' with you. Don't make yourself sound like a burden. I'm still here with you because I care about you and I love you."

Felix had a few tears flowing from his eyes and Cry wiped them away and planted another kiss upon his lips. The waitress brought their food after they had parted and they ate while conversing of different things. They mostly talked of happy memories that they shared together or games that they wanted to play since Felix had caught him up on everything.

After awhile, Felix eyed the jukebox. He stood, telling Cry that he'd be back. Once at the jukebox, he searched through the songs, trying to find a specific song that Mrs. Sylvia had chosen when she brought him here. Felix's smile grew once he saw the title of the song and clicked on it after placing a few coins into the slot.

Soon, La Vie En Rose by Edith Piaf began to fill the small diner. The workers smiled at the sound of the singer's voice, and Felix did as well. He walked back to Cry and held his hand out.

"Care to dance?" Felix questioned, and could see the slight worry and shyness in his eyes. Felix gave him a warm smile which grew the moment Cry took his hand. It made Felix happy that Cry trusted him.

Felix pulled Cry closer to his body, his hands upon the smaller man's hips and Cry's wrapped around Felix's neck. His body swayed with the lovely tune and Cry followed, they're bodies moving in sync with flow of the beautiful French song. Cry's head fell onto Felix's shoulder and they just held each other, glad to be within each other's arms.

"I love you," Felix whispered into his ear, and he could feel the man shiver within his grasp.

"I love you too," Cry whispered back, and lifted his head, leaning back to look into Felix's eyes. The song was at its last seconds and that was the perfect moment for them to share a passionate filled kiss. When the song ended, they pulled apart and leaned their foreheads against one another. Felix couldn't help but think that their first date went perfectly, and he believed that Cry felt the same way.

Cry's P.O.V

Cry watched as Felix went over to the jukebox and waited patiently. Soon enough, a familiar song began playing through the old radio's speakers. He had heard that song before... His mother would sing it sometimes, but in English. The thought of his mother struck his heart, but he knew he shouldn't be sad. He had Felix now. Speaking of Felix, he returned to the table with his hand held out.

"Care to dance?" He asked.

That question set Cry's mind into a whirl of slight terror. He didn't know how to dance! But he trusted Felix, and so, he took his hand. It felt wonderful to be pulled so close to Felix. He blushed and wrapped his arms around Felix's neck, and he began to move, guiding Cry's movements. Soon, Cry was able to follow and move just as easily as Felix. He rested his head upon Felix's shoulder and Felix whispered a declaration of love, making him shiver. He responded, saying that he loved him as well.

Near the end of the song, Cry kissed Felix with as much passion as he could muster. Once the song ended, they pulled away from each other, leaning their foreheads against one another. Felix smirked at him, making Cry giggle like a little schoolgirl with a crush. They paid for their meals and tipped the waitress, and reluctantly left the diner. On their way home, Felix kept their fingers entwined together. Cry never felt so loved, happy, and completely safe. And today...

Today was absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note: La Vie En Rose by Edith Piaf is an absolutely beautiful song. I've sang it a few times before in a jazz club. I highly suggest that you give it a listen. It's gorgeous.**


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine: Passion

**WARNING: Slight sexuality.**

~Chapter Twenty-Nine: Passion~

Cry's P.O.V

After the date, Cry noticed how much intimacy began to grow within their relationship. Felix was always close to Cry, and he honestly didn't mind. He loved everything about Felix. His sandy blonde hair, his light blue eyes, and stunning smile. He loved when Felix would kiss him unexpectedly, or surprisingly hug him from behind. If he had not met Felix, he wouldn't know where his life would be.

Cry was lost within his own thoughts, zoning out and tuning out his surroundings. The television had some strange cartoon on, but he was paying no attention. He didn't even notice the arm wrapping around him and the gentle kiss upon his cheek.

"Cry?"

He remained silent, staring at the television and thinking of multiple things. He didn't hear Felix calling him and rubbing his shoulders gently to snap him out of whatever trance he had fallen into. Until he felt a kiss upon his neck, which sent uncontrollable shivers throughout his body.

"Ryan? Talk to me," Felix whispered, placing another kiss on his neck. He released a small moan, and snapped out his thoughts.

"F-Felix...?"

"Oh good, I've got your attention," Felix said with a smirk upon his handsome features. Cry's cheeks had faded into a rosy pink color, and Felix kissed his soft lips with such love that Cry melted within his arms. Cry always felt this way within Felix's arms. Each kiss from him sent his pulse up rapidly, and he wrapped his arms around Felix's neck. They broke apart, but remained in each other's arms.

"Well, my dearest Cryaotic. I have finished cleaning and packing the remainder of my things. All we have to do is pack up the TV and bring the rest of the things downstairs. Then we can head over to your house," Felix informed.

"Alright, I'll help you," Cry responded, reluctantly removing himself from Felix's arms. They began to bring the rest of Felix's things to the moving truck that they had rented, then they were on their way to Cry's house.

Once there, they managed to unpack some of Felix's belongings, but they grew tired and decided that they needed something to eat. Cry suggested that he cook something, and Felix asked to help. Of course Cry agreed and allowed him to help. He enjoyed having Felix's company. While they were looking through his grandmother's recipe book, he noticed Felix staring at him. When Cry looked up at him to question his reasonings of why he was staring, he froze.

Felix was staring right at him. More like through him, and Cry hated feeling like he was being studied or scrutinized. He turned away from him and continued flipping through the book until Felix halted his movements. Cry could feel Felix wrapping his arms around him, and turning his body to face the blonde man.

"Wh-What?" Cry questioned, trying not to look into his eyes.

"Do you know how much I love you, Ryan?" Felix whispered, lifting Cry's chin so that the smaller man was looking directly into Felix's eyes.

"I - " Cry began, but Felix cut him off with a kiss that immediately made his knees buckle. He almost collapsed, but luckily Felix had his arms wrapped firmly around him. When he broke the kiss, Cry was breathless and holding onto Felix as if his life depended on it. He shook slightly and rested his forehead on Felix's shoulder. Felix pulled him close to his warm body, and Cry caressed his back with his fingers, breathing evenly. He never knew how much he could love someone until now.

Felix's P.O.V

Felix watched as Cry was flipping through his recipe book. He remembered when Cry told him some of the stories of his family. The stories were of good memories, of course. At that time, Cry wore his mask. He remembered how much he longed to see Cry's face, and here he was now, face uncovered and revealing all of his beauty. Cry didn't realize how much he affected him, and how much he changed his life.

He watched as the man he loved bit his lip in concentration as his eyebrows furrowed as he searched for something quick to make. His blue eyes were bright with interest and slight enthusiasm as they scanned the pages. Felix kept his eyes on him, gazing at the scars among his face. They were like the words to his story, sentences and phrases that shaped and framed who Cry was, and Felix still craved to know more about him. He wanted to know of his life, know him as a person, body and soul.

Cry puffed out air, making the bangs of his hair float then fall back over his forehead. It was something he noticed that Cry did often when he was thinking to himself. Felix knew that he probably didn't notice half the things he did when he was trapped within his own thoughts, like murmur to himself, chew on his lip, or tap his fingers repeatedly upon anything. He was actually doing that now, and Felix listened to the 'tap, tap, tap' of his fingers as he drummed on the table quietly.

Cry stopped for a moment and looked over to Felix, his eyes lowering the moment he realized that Felix was staring at him again. His gaze moved back on Felix, and he could tell that Cry was going to question him. But Cry looked away, worry and shyness taking over the small man before him. Felix noticed this and took hold of the brunette, rotating him around so that he was facing him.

"Wh-What?" He stuttered quietly, keeping his eyes cast down.

"Do you know how much I love you, Ryan?" Felix asked him, but it was merely a question that was on his mind for quite some time. He didn't mean to ask it aloud. That was when Cry was forced to look up at him and he opened his mouth to speak, but Felix only allowed one word to pass from those lips that he quickly captured into a kiss. He felt Cry beginning to slip from his grasp, and he merely tightened his hold on him, deepening the kiss.

Once Felix pulled away, Cry was trying to catch his breath, and he did so as he rested his head on his shoulder. Felix pulled him close and could feel Cry run his fingers down his back, and he unnoticeably shivered. Felix then pushed him back, took his hand, and led him up the stairs.

Cry and Felix's P.O.V

Cry immediately grew confused as to what Felix was doing. He was just about to cook for the both of them, although he didn't really find a recipe to make yet. He was staring at Felix inquisitively, and Felix knew he was too.

Felix merely continued up the stairs with Cry's hand held tightly within his, and the moment they were within Cry's bedroom, Felix had pushed him against the wall. Cry opened his mouth to question him, and was interrupted once more by Felix kissing him passionately.

Cry was surprised, but kissed back immediately. Felix felt so complete with this man within his arms, and he wanted to show him what it felt like to be loved. Felix ran his fingers through Cry's curly, brown hair, causing the man to shudder within his grasp.

Felix loved the way Cry was already becoming breathless, and how he always trembled at his touch. He moved down and kissed Cry's neck, gently biting down and sucking on his pale flesh. Cry's breathing had increased significantly, and when Felix had reached a certain spot upon his collarbone, he released a moan. He bit his lip to silence himself, feeling embarrassed by the sound he just made.

Their kisses grew much more heated, and both their hands were running over each other's bodies. They were pressed against one another, and could feel each other's heart beats through their chests. Cry would graze his teeth along the sensitive skin of Felix's throat, and Felix would shiver and bite down on Cry's neck in return.

Felix's fingers had found the hem of Cry's shirt and pushed it up slightly, but Cry backed away out of fear. When Felix gazed at him curiously for his sudden odd behavior, Cry looked away from him.

"What's wrong, Ryan?"

Felix used his real name. That meant he was worried. Cry shook his head, keeping it lowered so that he wouldn't have to look at Felix.

"Don't do this to me, Ryan. Don't shut me out. Talk to me," Felix spoke soothingly and Cry wanted to say something, but refused. Felix sighed, and took Cry's hands in his and rested his forehead against Cry's.

"Do you trust me?" Felix asked in a hushed whisper.

"... Yes..." Cry answered with slight hesitation. He did trust Felix, he was just worried. Scared that Felix wouldn't like the way he looked. He was terribly self-conscious of himself. He took a breath, and exhaled, relaxing his tense muscles. He pushed Felix back and removed his shirt, shaking out his hair the moment it was off.

Felix gazed at him, and the way his eyes had given the look of hurt and sorrow. He was uncomfortable, and that made Felix upset for him. The man was beautiful either way. He wasn't ripped, but he was well toned. But his body wasn't what caught Felix's attention. It was the scars and markings that all those bullet wounds left in their wake. It covered his body, and Cry tried to desperately cover himself with his arms. Felix could make out the old scars from his past, and each bullet wound from a few months ago. Cry had a few deep scars that ran across his chest, they were faded, but were still present to the naked eye. His bullet wounds looked worse, and just remembering that day made Felix flinch and look away momentarily. That was a mistake in his part.

Seeing Felix look away crushed Cry's already fragile heart, and tears began to flow from his eyes. He wanted to break down and cry, but he knew he was stronger than that... Yet the tears continued its way down his face and a sob was close to ripping from his throat. The moment he made the sound of a whimper, Felix looked up and saw the tears. Felix realized what he had done and quickly moved closer to Cry.

"You're gorgeous, Ryan. Why are you crying?"

"Y-You... You... Don't lie to me, Felix. You looked away. I'm hideous. I've always been this horrid looking monster, and you know it. So don't you fucking stand there and lie to my face," Cry spoke brokenly.

"Goddamn it, Cry. How many times do I have to tell you how beautiful you are? How many times must I tell you how much I love you?"

"You looked away as if you were disgusted with me!"

"Not disgusted... Hurt. Seeing all those scars upon your delicate skin hurts me. And I wonder why I can't share your pain, and be covered in memories that permanently leaves scars upon your body. I want to make you happy. I want to know you, Ryan. All of you. Mentally, emotionally... Physically," Felix said with love and adoration for the shattered man before him. Although there was a blush upon his face because of the last thing Felix had said, he still had tears running down his cheeks. Felix kissed them away, and whispered into his ear.

"I love you more than anything in this world, Ryan."

Felix then tugged on Cry's hand and pulled him towards the bed. He gently laid the brunette upon the mattress, then crawled on top of him. He began to place gentle kisses all over Cry's marked chest, his hands running over his body as if he was creating something beautiful. Each caress had Cry withering beneath him, and Cry's hands then found itself doing the same to Felix.

Fingers hooked onto clothing to remove them, and their bodies pressed against each other, creating a pressure on the most divine places upon their body. Their legs entangled together and their breathing was sporadic.

Felix touched every part of Cry's trembling body, enjoying the melodic sounds that came from his parted lips. He kissed him feverishly, and began to create a friction between them, making Cry bite his lip. The pleasure was almost too much for him, but he needed Felix a lot more than he needed him before.

Felix felt the same and readied himself as well as his quivering lover beneath him. The moment Felix was inside him was the moment that Cry actually felt complete. Not only physically, but emotionally. Just this mere act of passion is what connected Felix to Ryan, and vice versa. The way they moved together, breathed together, and even their cries of pleasure were in sync. Even their heart beats pounded in unison, and they fell into a world that was their own, created in their heated act of love. And when they reached their climax, they arose into their own kind of heaven, calling upon one another's names. Once reaching heaven, they came back to Earth, clinging onto each other through their journey and back.

As they tried to catch their breaths, they would whisper declarations of love in each other's ear and lazily graze their fingers over one another's skin in a feather-like touch. Felix rolled off of Cry and pulled him into his arms. The perspiration that collected on Cry's forehead made his long hair cling to his face, and his eyes were heavy with exhaustion. Felix wiped his forehead and moved the tendrils of his hair that fell in his eyes away from his face. He leaned forward and kissed Cry, and Cry kissed back weakly.

Cry was utterly spent, and wanted to tell Felix how much he loved him and how within his heart, he knew he was the perfect person for him. Felix was his one and only. And he wanted to be with Felix forever.

Felix watched as Cry fought to stay awake, and gave a small smile. He kissed the sleepy man once more, and of course, Cry tried to return the kiss.

"Sleep, my dearest Ryan. I will be here when you awake, just as you promised me. I promise you the same. Get some rest. I love you," Felix whispered, but it was enough to get Cry's attention and the man fell asleep immediately.

Felix smiled down at him. He never would've thought that seeing this used to be masked man standing in the rain, would lead to them becoming best friends and eventually falling in love. All that they went through was worth it. Every moment with Ryan shaped his life into something more. A life worth living. A life with Ryan. The man that he promised to himself that he would love forever, regardless of anything.

Felix kissed Cry's forehead once more, and soon fell asleep, holding the love of his life within his arms.


	30. Chapter Thirty: Epilogue

~Chapter Thirty: Epilogue~

~Six Months Later~

Felix's P.O.V

The woman almost squeezed the life out of Cry, but he didn't mind. He tried to hug back, but he could hardly move.

"Sarah, please! I'm going to die!" He shouted, desperately trying to free himself from the woman's death grip. Felix laughed, shaking his head at the two. Sarah had met Felix a few weeks after Cry had returned to him. They visited her as much as they could. She was much like an older sister for both of them.

"I've missed you, Ryan!" she screamed, hugging tighter, if possible while ruffling his brown hair.

"I saw you last week!" He stated, still trying to shove her off of him. She finally let go of him, tucking her hair behind her ear and giving an innocent smile. He pouted at her and she laughed. Turning to Felix, she opened her arms and his eyes widened.

"No no no, Sarah, pl-" But Felix didn't get to finish the sentence because she had hugged him as tightly as she hugged Cry, and the man laughed at Felix. She let go and they sat down within the cafeteria of the hospital. It was Sarah's lunch break, and no matter how excited and enthusiastic she was to see her two "little brothers", she looked dead tired. Felix noticed this by how red her eyes were, with the slight baggage underneath them.

"Goodness Sarah, how long have you been here?" Felix asked, concern growing for his new friend.

"Well, I came in at four this morning. I don't get off until ten. Sometimes I have to do overtime, so actually I'll probably be here until eleven," she answered tiredly, rubbing her eyes then picking up her cup of coffee.

"Do you work tomorrow, too?" Cry questioned. She nodded, taking a drink of her coffee. She looked as if she were to pass out at any given moment. Felix noticed the worry upon Cry's face. He knew how much Sarah meant to him. After all, she saved his life. She noticed his worry as well and smiled, patting his hand and telling him that she'd be fine. After awhile, they conversed with her of how their life was going and she talked about how she got back into college to start a career she would actually enjoy. They were happy for her, although she kept stressing over how she felt too old to return to school. Cry tried convincing her that she wasn't old and that she could return to school whenever she so pleased. She smiled, gazing down at her watch on her wrist.

"Aww crap..." She muttered with an agitated sigh. "My break's over. I gotta go, boys. Listen, I'm off all weekend. Should we all hang out then?"

"Sure, I'd love to! We hardly see you anymore because you work so much," Cry pointed out and she agreed with him.

"We could always go see that horror movie you keep talking about," Felix suggested, and she perked up.

"Really?! You'll see it with me?! Well, I know Ryan would, but really Felix? You hate scary movies!" she shouted.

"I know," he said, feeling embarrassed. "Don't rub it in..."

She chuckled, and they all arose and began walking through the halls back to her station at the front desk. Felix and Cry was about to exit until Sarah stopped Felix.

"Hey Felix, are you going to do it?" she questioned quietly. He knew what she was talking about.

"Yea, I am."

"When?" She asked, excitement bubbling within her.

"Tonight, hopefully."

"Oh my God, tonight?!" She screamed and Felix shushed her. She apologized and calmed herself, trying hard to hold in her shouts of happiness. Her tone then grew serious as she leaned forward to ask him another question.

"Is the ring from her? By the way, how are you holding up with that?" She looked at him with sad eyes and he sighed. Felix hated talking about her, but he didn't want to leave Sarah in the dark.

"Yea, the ring is from her. I guess I'm doing alright. I just can't believe she's gone... We're going to go visit her grave today. I need to speak with her anyway," Felix spoke lowly with his eyes cast. Sarah pulled him into a hug.

"I understand. Well, go on and get out of here. Ryan's waiting for you."

Felix nodded and thanked her, leaving the hospital to see Cry waiting by the car. He was staring at his shoes, then looked up at Felix and smiled. Felix felt his heart skip a few beats. He still wasn't used to how gorgeous Cry was, and it threw him off every single time.

"What kept you?" Cry asked curiously.

"Sorry," Felix answered and kissed him. "Sarah needed to talk to me about something."

"About?"

"Nothing in particular. Just about what we'll do over the weekend," Felix lied, and Cry bought it, shrugging his shoulders and getting into the car. Felix gave a relieved sigh and got in as well. They drove over to a flower shop and picked up some white lilies and violets. They were her favorite flowers. Cry also got some red roses for his mother and brother.

Cry gave him a saddened smile as they drove over to the cemetery. They visited their loved ones every week or so. At first Cry never went, but Felix said that he should. Talking to them would make him feel better. He'd feel as if they were actually there and listening to you. So Cry agreed, and they'd been visiting the graveyard ever since.

Felix parked the car and they exited out of the vehicle. They walked hand in hand over to the nearest grave they knew, clutching onto the flowers in their other hands. They stopped at a nicely decorated gravesite and Felix exhaled, trying to hold back the tears. The dark headstone read "Sylvia J. Hudson" and its captions mentioned that she was a loving wife. She died a few months ago and was buried next to her deceased husband.

"Hey Mrs. S... How are you today? I hope heaven is treating you well," Cry spoke, placing one of the roses he got for his mother upon the grave. He then squeezed Felix's hand and kissed his cheek. "I'll leave you two alone, alright? I'll be with my mom and brother."

Felix nodded, indicating that he heard Cry. He made sure he was gone, and turned back to the grave.

"Hello, Mrs. S. You have no clue how much I miss you," he spoke, placing his flowers next to Cry's rose. "I got your favorite flowers this time. I was going to surprise you with sunflowers, but I thought these would be more appropriate. Next time, I'll bring them. I know that you'll love them."

Felix sniffed, wiping away a tear. He could just imagine Mrs. Sylvia babying him and wiping away his tears for him like she used to do, and saying "Don't cry, dear.", and he smiled at that thought.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't cry but it happens everytime I come to see you. I still can't believe you're gone..." He spoke, choking on a sob. He breathed deeply, trying to push away the sobs that wanted to break through. "Th-The shop's d-doing well, b-by the way..." He stuttered, and took a deep breath in to fix his speech.

"Ryan agreed to work with me, and business has gotten better. Speaking of Ryan..." Felix reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. "Remember the rings you gave me? I still feel as though I shouldn't have taken these. They meant a lot to you."

Felix opened the box, gazing at her white gold engagement ring. She had given it to Felix and asked him to give it to Ryan at the opportune moment. That moment would be today. The day was the anniversary of when they first started to become friends. The day they watched the sunset together. He would always remember and cherish that day.

"I want to thank you, Mrs. S. You helped me through so much. And now that I have Ryan again, I'll keep my promise to you and never let go of him. I love you so much, Mrs. S. Rest in peace," he finished. He looked around the cemetery and saw Cry sitting on the ground next to the tombstones of his mother and brother. He decided to walk over and get him. Felix had something special planned for them.

Cry's P.O.V

Cry walked over to his family's gravesite and sat upon the grass after placing the roses on each grave.

"Hey mom, hey Nate. How are you two today? It's been sunny lately, but today seems a bit glum. It's fine, I guess. The weather's always a bit bipolar here, huh?" He spoke nervously, as if they were actually there. "Listen guys, I um... I didn't mention this last time, but... I avenged you both, and was the cause of father's suicide. I know you two must be disappointed in me. Especially you, Mom. I killed all those men... I gave no mercy and felt no remorse. The worst part is... Th-That I-I..." His voice began to tremble as a few tears flowed from his eyes.

"I don't even know if I truly did it for the two of you... Or for me. Please forgive me. I love and miss you both... I don't regret anything though. I know that it had to be done. I'm finally happy. I have Felix now. I'm no longer alone," he said, wiping away his tears. He sat there silently, allowing the wind to toss around his hair. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying how peaceful it was outside. He felt as though he was finally at peace and the burden of holding onto all of his sins was finally lifted. He heard footsteps approaching him and turned to see Felix coming towards him. He smiled down at Cry and held his hand out for him to take. Cry took it gratefully and Felix pulled him up, and immediately tugged the man close to his body. Cry gasped from the sudden movement, and Felix gave him a soft kiss.

"Ready to leave?" Felix asked, and Cry nodded as they held hands. They made their way out of the the cemetery and got into the car. As they drove, Felix took a different detour and Cry looked over at him in confusion. He had assumed that they were going home, but apparently not.

"Felix... Where are we going?"

"I just want to show you something, Cry. By the way, you know what day today is, don't you?"

"Of course I do. The anniversary of when we became friends. The day you wanted to watch the sunset with me," Cry answered. "How could I forget?"

"I don't know. I was just making sure that you remembered. Now when we get to the park, I'm going to have to blindfold you."

The moment Felix mentioned blindfolding, Cry's face looked worried and frightened. He was always the type to be paranoid or highly alert. Felix knew this, so why would he blindfold him?

"Don't worry about it, Cry. I'm not going to hurt you. I just have a surprise for you. I don't want you to see it until we get there, ok?" Felix spoke soothingly. Cry nodded, although he still felt skeptical about the whole thing.

Once they were at the park, Felix moved over to Cry and wrapped a blindfold around his eyes. "Just trust me, alright?"

Cry nodded. He trusted Felix.

Cry and Felix's P.O.V

Felix helped Cry out of the car and led him through the park. Cry was feeling nervous and couldn't help but worry. But he knew that Felix wouldn't dare hurt him.

"Where are we now?" Cry asked, feeling impatient.

"We're almost there," Felix whispered ino his ear, causing the man to shiver. They continued to walk until finally Felix stopped and helped Cry up a few stairs. He sat him down in a chair and Cry frowned. Where were they?

Felix kissed Cry's cheek, slowly moving down to his neck, making the man shiver within his seat. Felix loved the way he could make Cry tremble with just a mere touch. He ran his fingers through his hair, tugging lightly and teasing the blindfolded man by brushing his lips over the sensitive side of his neck. Cry shook, biting his lip in an attempt to not let out a single sound of pleasure.

Cry knew that Felix was only teasing him, but he was getting impatient and slightly aroused. Those two did not go well together. He could feel Felix untying the blindfold and once it was pulled off, Cry was surprised at what he had seen. They were in a picnic area of the park he had never seen before. The stars sparkled beautifully over a well decorated picnic table. Candles were lit and white roses sat in the middle of the table in a glass vase. There were some of Cry's favorite foods on the table, as well as wine. He looked over at Felix, and the blonde had a wide smile on his face, proud of what he had accomplished.

"How did you manage this? I was with you all day," Cry wondered, looking up at his lover, astonished by what he had done.

"I had asked the employees who work here at the park and the restaurant across the street. They said they were willing to do so since it's a special occasion," Felix answered, pouring Cry a glass of wine. Cry took it gratefully, and Felix sat down within his seat.

"It's wonderful, Felix. Thank you," Cry said with a smile. Felix returned the smile and they ate while talking about the upcoming weekend with Sarah, new video games, and how they planned to renovate Mrs. Sylvia's store. The store had gotten quite popular so they needed to make the store a little bigger. Their conversation soon died down, and Cry was staring up at the stars. Felix loved the way the stars always reflected within Cry's eyes. He had never imagined being with someone as incredible as him. They had come a long way, and everytime he thought about their story, how they met, became friends, then lovers, his heart would pound in his chest. Felix would feel like he fell in love all over again.

"I love you so much, Ryan," Felix whispered, although he hadn't really meant to say it out loud, but if he hadn't, Cry wouldn't be looking at him with such affection now.

"I love you too, Felix," Cry said, smiling shyly at him. Felix stood and walked over to Cry, then bent down on one knee. Cry's face immediately looked shock and reddened significantly.

"F-Felix... Wh-What are you doing?"

"Ryan," Felix began, taking Cry's left hand in his and caressing it with his thumb. "The two months that you were absent from my life was when I realized that I truly could not live without you. I cried so many times, missing you and wishing you were by my side. After awhile, I accepted the fact that you were gone. But when you returned... I refused to believe you were alive just out of fear that I was going to lose you again. I can't lose you. I want you to be with me... Forever. I want to be with you for the rest of my life as well. But it is completely up to you if you choose me as your one and only. So Ryan..."

Felix paused as he pulled out the black velvet box from his pocket, and opening it to reveal the white gold ring.

"Will you be mine?"

Cry was in tears and was trying to keep his composure. He couldn't believe that Felix had gotten him a promise ring, and what really surprised him was that Felix was already wearing one on his left hand. How come he didn't notice it before?

"Where did you...? I..." Cry was at a loss for words, and was hyperventilating ever so slightly. He was screaming at himself within his mind, calling himself an idiot because he hadn't answered Felix yet. Finally, his brain started working again.

"Y-Yes... Yes. Yes!" Cry shouted, wrapping his arms around Felix's neck. It was more like a pounce onto him, and Felix fell over onto the grass with Cry on top of him. He kissed Felix so passionately that he immediately grew breathless, but managed to kiss him back with equal passion. They pulled apart and Felix took Cry's left hand, slipping the ring onto his finger. Luckily, it fit perfectly.

"Mrs. Sylvia gave these to me... They belonged to her and her husband," Felix informed him. Cry felt tears forming in his eyes once more.

"She did that for us?" Cry asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. She did it because she wanted us to be together. She knew how much we loved each other, and I promised her that I wouldn't give up on you. I love you, Ryan. More than anything in this world."

"I love you too Felix. I would have no reason to live if it weren't for you," Cry replied.

They kissed once more, pressing their bodies closer to one another. This was the beginning of a new chapter within their lives, and being able to live it together was all that they wished for. Felix loved Ryan and Ryan loved Felix. That was all that mattered to them. They both could never believe how they managed to get this far, and they weren't going to question it. Felix pulled away and Cry looked into his eyes lovingly.

Cry knew that if he didn't have Felix, if he would have never met him, he'd be the same introverted masked man. Hiding away from the world and always keeping to himself. Now he was free of any pain and anguish, all because of him.

"Thank you," Cry whispered. Felix smiled, knowing already what Cry meant when he said those two words.

"Don't worry about it, Cry."

**THE END**

_"Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within." ~James Arthur Baldwin_

**NEXT STORY: My Beautiful Creation (PewdieCry)**


End file.
